Two Love for One Heart
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing/ CHAPTER 8 IS UP! YEEEEE!/ Tamat
1. Chapter 1

"Menma, kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk merapikan dasinya.

"Sudah sejak tadi" jawab seorang pemuda lainya dengan wajah yang mirip namun rambutnya berwarna hitam—yang diketahui bernama Menma.

"Hey! Jangan marah, dong! Besok-besok aku tidak akan bangun kesiangan lagi, deh!" pemuda berambut pirang itu merangkul pundak Menma.

"Selalu itu yang kau katakan, Naruto" ujar Menma dingin sambil melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengekorinya dari belakang sambil berkali-kali mengatakan 'maaf' padanya.

#

#

#

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Cerah. Satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan cuaca pagi hari di awal musim semi ini. Namun sayang, kata 'cerah' itu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan cuaca hati seorang pemuda berambut hitam di pagi hari ini. Bahkan cuaca pada hatinya ini jauh dari kata 'cerah' dan akan lebih tepat jika digambarkan dengan 'badai'. Itu semua karena dia sedang sangat kesal dengan saudara kembarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saudara kembarnya itu bangun kesiangan di hari pertama mereka masuk SMA! Beruntung, rumah mereka tidak jauh dari sekolah baru mereka dan jika menggunakan mobil, maka mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit. Jadi mereka tidak akan terlambat untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali _Kaa-chan_ katakan padamu untuk pergi tidur lebih awal agar tidak bangun kesiangan" omel seorang wanita cantik berambut merah—Namikaze Kushina—yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Aku sudah pergi tidur lebih awal, _Kaa-chan..."_ ujar pemuda berambut pirang bermanik mata _Sapphire_ dan memiliki tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya _—_ Namikaze Naruto—sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih bangun kesiangan?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut pirang—Namikaze Minato—yang rupanya hampir sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku terlalu gembira memikirkan hari ini akan masuk SMA. Jadi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Hehehe..." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam—Namikaze Menma—yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, mendengus. "Seperti anak kecil saja" ejeknya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit marah. "Hey! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, lho..." ujarnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti panggang.

"Hanya 10 menit" Menma mempertegas.

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi aku kakakmu. Wleee..." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Menma hanya berdecak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyantap roti panggangnya. Kedua saudara kembar ini memanglah sering bertengkar kecil. Itu karena sifat mereka yang saling berlawanan. Sifat Menma yang dingin, dewasa, serius, dan tak mudah bergaul sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat Naruto yang hangat, kekanak-kanakkan, ceria, dan pintar bergaul. Walau begitu, mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Tapi menurut _Kaa-chan,_ lebih cocok Menma yang menjadi kakak" Kushina ikut-ikutan.

Sebuah seringai kemenangan pun terpampang di wajah Menma. Sedangkan Naruto merasa tak terima. "Kenapa? Aku kan yang lebih tua" ujar Naruto.

"Memang. Tapi sifat Menma lebih dewasa darimu" jawab Kushina tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang kini tengah menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai, kan?" Minato sebagai kepala keluarga berusaha menengahi pertengakaran kecil yang sudah biasa terjadi di keluarga ini setiap pagi hari. Pertengkaran kecil yang dapat menghangatkan suasana dan memperkuat ikatan keluarga ini. Karena di setiap pertengkaran tersebut, pasti ada hikmahnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Menma pun segera berpamitan pada ke dua orang tua mereka. Lalu pergi ke garasi mobil untuk mengeluarkan mobil mereka. Karena sekarang mereka telah diizinkan untuk mengendarai mobil. "Hari ini pakai mobilku, ya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Terserah kamu saja" jawab Menma yang langsung membuat senyum Naruto merekah. Dia pun segera mengeluarkan mobil sport _Purussion Blue_ miliknya yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu sebagai hadiah kelulusannya. Menma juga mendapatkan hadiah yang sama. Namun dengan warna yang berbeda.

Mobil Naruto melesat jauh menuju ke sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama 'Konoha Internasional High School'. Sekolah elit dengan siswa-siswi yang berbakat. Tidak ada siswa-siswi yang tidak berbakat bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Walau mereka anak orang terkaya sekalipun mereka tetap tidak akan bisa masuk jika tidak memiliki bakat apapun. Itulah kelebihan dari sekolah ini. Sekolah yang hanya berisi siswa-siswi berbakat dari berbagai kalangan juga daerah.

Setelah berkendara sekitar 5 menit, Naruto pun akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di tempat parkir sekolah. "Kelasmu di lantai 2, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Menma yang tengah melepas sabuknya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Begitulah" jawab Menma sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka takjub. Entah itu karena mereka yang terlalu tampan dan keren atau karena mereka berdua itu kembar. Mungkin karena kedua-duanya.

"Menma, kamu itu masuk kelas apa? aku lupa" tanya Naruto membuat Menma harus memutar bola matanya malas. Karena seingatnya ia pernah memberitahu Naruto perihal ini.

"Kelas X-A1. Begitu saja lupa" jawab Menma pada akhirnya.

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria. "Oh iya! Jika kamu lupa, aku masuk ke kelas X-B1" ujar Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Menma harus memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku masih ingat. Aku bukan orang yang pelupa sepertimu" ujar Menma dingin sambil terus berjalan. Sedangkan Naruto, seperti biasa—mengekori Menma dari belakang.

Di KIHS memanglah kelasnya dibeda-bedakan sesuai dengan keahlian juga tingkatan keahliannya. Misalnya kelas Menma, yaitu kelas X-A1. Kelas A adalah kelas yang berisi siswa-siswi yang berbakat di bidang akademis dan angka '1' tersebut adalah tingkatannya. Sedangkan kelas Naruto adalah kelas X-B1. Kelas B adalah kelas yang berisi siswa-siswi yang berbakat di bidang non-akademis dan seperti tadi, angka '1' tersebut adalah tingkatannya.

Yap, benar! Salah satu hal yang berlawanan dari kedua saudara kembar ini adalah bakat mereka. Menma sangat berbakat di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis—kecuali olahraga. Itu dikarenakan daya tahan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah sejak ia masih kecil. Sehingga terkadang ia tak ikut pelajaran olahraga saat materinya terlalu berat, seperti lari estafet, lari cepat, dan sebagainya. Namun karena bakatnya itu lebih menonjol di bidang akademis—terutama Matematika—jadi dia masuk ke dalam kelas A.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak begitu berbakat di bidang akademis. Bahkan cenderung buruk. Walau begitu, ia sangat berbakat di bidang non-akademis—terutama di bidang olahraga seperti sepakbola. Itulah yang menyebabkannya masuk ke dalam kelas B.

"Menma, nanti kita ke aula bersama, ya! Setelah meletakan tas, aku akan ke kelasmu"ujar Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Menma yang kini hanya dapat berdecak melihat kepergian Naruto yang bahkan tak bertanya soal persetujuannya.

Naruto berjalan di tengah keramaian koridor sekolah. Kepalanya berkali-kali menengok ke atas untuk melihat setiap papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu kelas. Dia meniliti papan nama setiap kelas satu per satu untuk menemukan kelasnya. Karena ia lupa dimana letak kelasnya. Menurutnya semua kelas di sini hampir sama dan itu yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengetahui dimana letak kelasnya.

"Dimana, sih, kelasku? Tahu begini, tadi aku meminta Menma untuk menunjukkan letak ke-...Aduh!" karena sibuk meneliti setiap papan nama kelas, Naruto jadi tidak melihat jalan dan dia pun menabrak seseorang.

Ke dua orang itu pun terhuyung ke belakang. Karena gaya aksi reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari tabrakan itu. Namun beruntung mereka tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Jika sampai jatuh di lantai, mau ditaruh kemana muka ke dua orang tersebut?

" _Ittai!"_ keluh orang yang ditabrak juga menabrak Naruto—yang ternyata seorang gadis—sambil memegangi dahinya yang 'sedikit' lebih lebar dari kebanyakan orang.

Naruto juga memegangi dahinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Karena memanglah dahi Naruto dan gadis itu yang sebenarnya bertabrakan atau lebih tepatnya berbenturan. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" omel Naruto.

Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura di musim semi itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap Naruto. "Kau kira ini hanya salahku? Kau juga salah karena tak melihat jalan" hardik gadis itu merasa tak terima.

"Kalau begitu kita seim...bang" Naruto balik menatap gadis itu. Namun pada detik berikutnya, ia seakan terhipnotis oleh malaikat—eh, gadis cantik di depannya. Rambut merah mudanya yang begitu indah seindah bunga sakura dan manik mata _Emerald_ yang menatap tajam. Semua itu benar-benar dapat membuat Naruto terhipnotis.

"Hey!" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Naruto yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang...errr, menjijikan mungkin?

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali sadar setelah sebelum terhipnotis oleh gadis di depannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ehm, e...sebenarnya maksudku tadi kita itu seimbang karena kita sama-sama tidak melihat jalan" Naruto mencoba mengulangi perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"Walau begitu, paling tidak kau harus meminta maaf" ujar gadis itu.

"Tapi kita seimbang, kan... jadi itu tak perlu" ucap Naruto membuat gadis itu geram. Menurut gadis berambut merah muda itu, laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar sangat keras kepala dan tidak sopan. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak meminta maaf setelah menabrak seorang gadis.

"Ck! Terserah!" gadis itu berdecak dan memutar bola matanya malas. Sekarang ia menjadi sangat kesal pada laki-laki di depannya. Jadi, ia pun segera pergi melewati laki-laki menyebalkan tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia sekarang malah kembali terhipnotis. Namun kini ia terhipnotis oleh bau bunga sakura yang berasal dari parfum milik gadis tersebut. "Sakura..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar setelah bau itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang. Walau begitu, ingatannya soal gadis tersebut tidaklah hilang dan dia telah bertekad untuk mencari gadis itu. Toh, mereka satu sekolah dan dengan rambut merah muda gadis itu, ia yakin kalau ia pasti akan mudah mencari gadis itu. Dunia ini sempit bukan?

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Menma telah sampai di kelasnya. Ia pun segera memilih bangku yang menurutnya nyaman. Hanya ada satu bangku yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu bangku di deretan ke dua dari sebelah kanan dan baris pertama dari depan. Bangku itu berada tepat di depan papan tulis. Sehingga itu akan memudahkannya untuk memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Selain itu, biasanya, bangku depan itu terhindar dari keramaian. Ya, pemuda berambut hitam ini tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Walau sebenarnya saudara kembarnya—Naruto—itu sangatlah ramai.

Menma segera meletakan tasnya lalu mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan juga _Android_ nya. Ia pun memasang _earphone_ itu di kedua telinganya. Lalu ia memutar musik yang ada di _Android_ nya. Sambil mendengarkan musik, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaran yang ia bawa. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah nanti sudah mulai ada pelajaran atau belum. Namun paling tidak, dengan membaca buku pelajaran, ia dapat membunuh waktu. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah menunggu Naruto untuk menghampirinya. Ia kan telah berjanji pada Naruto untuk pergi ke aula bersama. Yah, walau itu adalah janji sepihak. Tapi ia tetap harus menepatinya, kan?

Sebelum ia membaca bukunya, ia melihat keseliling terlebih dahulu. Karena ia merasa heran. Kelas ini terlalu tenang. Setelah ia melihat keseliling, ia baru tahu apa penyebab kelas ini begitu tenang. Rupanya itu semua karena siswa-siswi yang berada disini begitu rajin. Banyak dari mereka yang membaca buku. Yah, walau ada juga yang sedang tidur sekarang. Namun yang Menma tahu pasti yaitu bahwa kelas ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelasnya saat SMP dulu.

Kelasnya saat SMP dulu sangatlah berisik. Hingga ia harus memutar musiknya dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Apalagi dulu dia sekelas dengan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berisik. Bahkan mungkin Narutolah yang membuat kelas tersebut menjadi begitu berisik.

Menma kembali berkutik pada bukunya setelah sebelumnya pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu. Namun pada detik berikutnya, kegiatan Menma lagi-lagi harus terhenti. Karena dengan tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda—yang menurutnya rambut gadis itu benar-benar aneh—yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Gadis itu menggeser kursi yang berada tepat di samping kirinya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi tersebut dengan mulutnya yang tak berhenti menggerutu tentang suatu hal.

Menma memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Membuat gadis yang mendengar gumaman tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Menma.

Muka Menma memerah karena malu. Ia baru sadar kalau ia telah menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Sedangkan gadis tadi memasang ekspresi terkejut. Menma sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Apa mungkin karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa? Oh, itu tidak mungkin. Karena bahkan dulu saat SMP, ia memiliki banyak _fansgirl_ yang memuja-muja dirinya. Lalu kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Ka-kamu? Ke-kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Menma dengan jari telunjuknya.

Menma yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan gadis itu pun ingin meminta penjelasan. Namun baru ia akan membuka mulutnya, gadis itu telah menyelanya. "Lalu ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya gadis itu yang membuat Menma berambah tak mengerti.

"O-oh, kau pasti mengubah warna rambutmu itu agar aku tak mengenalimu, kan? Jika, iya, maka kamu salah! Aku masih mengingat jelas wajah bodohmu itu" ujar gadis itu membuat Menma sedikit marah. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya dibilang bodoh?! Yang benar saja! Apa gadis itu tidak tahu kalau bahkan banyak sekali perempuan yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan gambar wajahnya? Namun mendengar kata 'bodoh' itu membuatnya sedikit memahami sesuatu.

Tangan kanannya pun bergerak melepaskan _earphone_ yang ia gunakan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup buku yang bahkan belum sempat ia baca. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri agar dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis yang mengatakan kalau wajahnya itu bodoh. Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sepertinya salah orang, nona" ucap Menma dingin.

Mendengar ucapan Menma tersebut membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Hey! Aku ini tidak bodoh! Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas tampangmu itu. Jadi kamu tak perlu mengelak lagi" tutur gadis itu masih dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Menma.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya diam saja. Bahkan kini ia tengah menyeringai. "Kau malah sekarang terlihat benar-benar bodoh, nona. Aku sangat yakin kalau kau salah orang. Karena aku tak pernah mengubah rambutku dan aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu..." tutur Menma dengan sikap yang masih saja tenang.

"Ma-.." belum sempat gadis itu meluncurkan komentarnya, Menma sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Tapi mungkin aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud tadi. Apa dia berambut pirang?" tanya Menma dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Kini sebuah senyum—bukan lagi seringai—benar-benar terpampang di wajah tampan Menma. "Berarti tepat dugaanku. Orang yang kau maksud itu..." belum selesai Menma berbicara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kerasnya.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"...saudara kembarku" lanjut Menma setelah pintu kelas terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakkan sosok yang baru saja membukanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis menghias setiap pipinya tersenyum gembira. Manik mata _Sapphire_ nya menelusuri setiap sudut kelas untuk mencari sesosok yang rupanya tak jauh beda dengannya. Hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya datar. Ia pun dengan bersemangat berjalan ke arah saudara kembarnya tersebut tanpa menhiraukan tatapan dari siswa-siswi yang menghuni kelas ini. "Yo, Menma! Ayo, kita ke aula! Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai" ucap Naruto pada Menma yang masih saja menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau memperbaiki kelakuanmu. Juga tampang bodohmu.." Menma melirik gadis di sampingnya—yang sekarang hanya dapat diam tak berkutik—dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

"...Kau harus sadar kalau aku juga memiliki wajah sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang yang salah paham. Mengira diriku adalah dirimu" lanjut Menma masih melirik gadis di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Menma berkata begitu. Ia pun mengikuti arah lirikan Menma.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika ia melihat gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi. "Ka-kau?!" Naruto menunjuk gadis yang sampai sekarang masih terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan dua saudara kembar ini.

"Ka-kalian benar-benar mirip" ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini kan kembar identik!" seru Naruto begitu bersemangat.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan dia ini Namikaze Menma. Aku lebih tua darinya 10 menit" tutur Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanya 10 menit" Menma mempertegas. Karena ia tak suka dianggap sebagai adik Naruto. Menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak cocok. Lebih cocok dia yang menjadi kakaknya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? tidak mungkin, kan, dia kembali lagi ke dalam kandungan lalu minta dilahirkan lebih dahulu daripada Naruto?

"E...Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura" gadis bermanik mata _emerald_ itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mmmm...e-etto, a-ano...Namikaze- _san_ , aku minta maaf soal yang tadi! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua itu saudara kembar! _Gomennasai.."_ Sakura membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Menma. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Harusnya ia tadi jangan langsung marah-marah dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak jika tidak tahu kebenarannya. Hah~ andai waktu bisa diputar.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan?_ kenapa kamu membungkukkan badan di depan Menma sambil meminta maaf?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Namun itu sukses membuat Sakura menjitak kepala pirang milik Naruto.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

" _Ittai!_ Kenapa kamu menjitakku, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. "Kamu mau tahu kenapa?" Sakura balik tanya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Yang pertama! Kamu tidak meminta maaf setelah menabrakku tadi. Yah, walau kita seimbang, tetap minta maaf..." jawab Sakura.

"He-e, kau juga harus meminta maaf, Sakura- _chan!_ " komentar Naruto merasa tidak adil.

"Iya. Tapi paling tidak laki-laki yang memulainya lebih dulu" ujar Sakura membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi" tutur Naruto membuat senyum di wajah Sakura merekah. "Aku juga minta maaf" ucap Sakura.

"Lalu yang kedua! Kau membuatku malu karena wajahmu yang mirip dengan Namikaze Menma" ujar Sakura yang membuat Naruto cengo.

"Sakura- _chan,_ aku dan Menma itu saudara kembar. Jadi wajah kami memang mirip. Lalu kenapa kamu menyalahkanku?" protes Naruto tak terima.

"Yang ketiga!" Sakura tak mendengarkan protes dari Naruto dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannnya. "Jangan panggil aku 'Sakura- _chan'!_ " Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah jika aku memanggilmu 'Sakura- _chan'_ , kita akan terlihat lebih dekat?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Sehingga Sakura hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya dan berusaha untuk sabar.

"Terserah kamu, deh!" Sakura pun berniat untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan pemuda pirang yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ panggil Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

Sakura yang namanya dipanggil pun mau tak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat di depannya. Bahkan jarak di antara mereka berdua hanyalah beberapa cm. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura harus mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Karena jarak mereka yang dekat dan tubuh tinggi Naruto yang melebihi dirinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura tergagap. Karena entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup. Bahkan mukanya sekarang memerah. Mungkin ini karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Mau ke aula bersama?" ajak Naruto disertai senyum hangat yang membuat muka Sakura bertambah merah saja.

"E... ti-tidak mau. Aku mau mengajak temanku saja. Tapi..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melihat keseliling. Mencari sahabatnya saat SMP yang sekarang satu kelas dengannya. Namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"...Sepertinya dia sudah pergi lebih dulu" lanjut Sakura.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Mm...tak ada pilihan lagi. Kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut kalian" jawab Sakura yang langsung membuat senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Naruto lalu segera menarik tangan Sakura. Menuntunnya untuk pergi ke aula. Sedangkan Menma, ia mengikuti dua orang yang menurutnya aneh itu dari belakang.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Sudah sekitar satu minggu telah berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Bahkan mereka juga mulai mendapat banyak teman. Begitu juga dengan gadis bersurai merah muda dan bermanik mata _Emerald_ —yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya sebagai Sakura.

Kini Sakura telah memiliki banyak sekali teman. Tak hanya Yamanaka Ino—sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kebetulan selalu sekelas dengannya. Semua itu mungkin karena populeritas Sakura yang dengan cepatnya melejit bagai roket. Bagaimana tidak? Ia cerdas, berbakat dalam banyak bidang, dan jangan lupakan paras cantiknya yang dapat menyihir para kaum adam. Tentu saja dengan semua hal itu, nama Sakura menjadi begitu terkenalnya dan banyak siswa maupun siswi yang ingin berteman dengannya. Walau begitu, teman terdekatnya atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya itu tetap saja Ino.

" _FOREHEAD!"_ teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail—_ memekakan telinga.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang merasa terpanggil pun menengokkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang cantik menunjukkan ekspresi malas ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya yang tak kalah cantik dengannya itu berlari mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Ino menggebrak meja Sakura. Membuat gadis yang tengah sibuk membaca buku itu terkejut. Bahkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya juga ikut terkejut. " _Mou~_ jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Apa kamu tak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini kembali terhanyut ke dalam bukunya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca buku, Ino- _pig?_ " Sakura menunjukkan bukunya ke hadapan Ino. Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maksudku bukan kegiatan seperti ini" Ino merebut paksa buku yang tengah Sakura baca.

"Ck!" Sakura berdecak sebal karena kegiatan rutinnya saat istirahat terganggu. "Memang kegiatan seperti apa yang kamu maksud?" tanya Sakura sambil bertopang dagu dan melihat Ino malas.

Gadis Yamanaka itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm...Mencari kekasih mungkin?" saran Ino itu pun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura, "Tidak mau"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika sarannya ditolak begitu saja oleh Sakura. "Kau ini sudah kelas 1 SMA. Tak pernahkan terpikir di benakmu untuk mencari seorang kekasih?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat gadis di depannya memijit dahinya frustasi.

"Hah~ dengar!" Ino menatap Sakura dalam.

"Kau punya banyak penggemar di luar sana. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang merupakan pemuda tampan dan merupakan _'idol'_ di sekolah ini. Apa tak ada niat bagimu memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Ino dan Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. Mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Contohnya?" tanya Sakura membuat Ino hampir melampaui batasnya jika saja ia tak berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa tipemu. Tapi mungkin kamu bisa memilih diantara Namikaze bersaudara?" saran Ino yang langsung membuat Sakura terlonjak terkejut.

"Na-Naruto dan Men-Menma? Ke-kenapa harus mereka?" tanya Sakura bagai orang bodoh. Kini ia tak lagi memanggil Naruto dan Menma dengan nama keluarga mereka seperti sebelumnya. Karena itu menyulitkannya. Sebab nama keluarga Naruto dan Menma kan, sama.

"Jika kau tanya kenapa..." Ino berpikir sejenak. "Karena kalian bertiga terlihat dekat selama seminggu ini?" ucap Ino dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

" _Ba-baka!_ Kami tidaklah dekat seperti yang kau pikirkan! Naruto selalu menjahiliku dan Menma yang menolongku. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi" elak Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kembali menatap Sakura dalam. "Lalu? Apa ada seorang laki-laki yang kamu cintai?" tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng cepat.

Kini Ino menepuk dahinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Apa kamu tak pernah mencintai seorang laki-laki dari dulu sampai sekarang? Padahal ada banyak sekali tipe laki-laki yang berada di dekatmu"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah pelajaran" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan yang menyendu.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu coba pikirkan. Jangan hanya pelajaran saja yang kau pikirkan. Bukankah itu tidaklah buruk?" saran Ino sambil meletakan buku milik Sakura yang ia rampas ke atas meja. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, ia menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang tersemat manis di tangan kirinya. "Masih ada banyak waktu sampai kelas sore dimulai. Aku mau pergi mencari udara segar sebentar" pamit Sakura sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino pun tak keberatan ditinggal Sakura pergi. Ia tahu, sahabat masa kecilnya itu perlu memikirkan sarannya barusan matang-matang. Mungkin dengan memberikan waktu baginya untuk sendiri dapat membuatnya memikirkan matang-matang saran itu.

Ino tak tahan melihat sahabat manisnya itu terus-terusan berkecamuk dalam pelajaran. Ada kalanya sahabatnya itu harus melihat hal lain selain buku, pelajaran, ulangan, dan sejenisnya. Ia ingin Sakura bisa menjadi seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Gadis biasa yang menikmati masa SMA nya dengan menyenangkan dan tanpa beban.

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **JENG JENG JENG!**_

 _Minna! O genki desu ka?_

Shizu muncul lagi membawa cerita baru! Bagaimana? baguskah? Mau dilanjutkah? Semuanya Shizu serahkan pada readers...

Hmm... mungkin ini bakal jadi _threeshoot!_ Semoga saja! Karena kalau kebanyakan... Shizu nya yang nggak kuat. Karena waktu Shizu sebagian besar Shizu gunakan buat belajar. _(Readers : caelah sok rajin...) (Shizu : Emang rajin kok... rajin ketiduran waktu belajar maksudnya..)_ hahahaha... bercanda, kok. Tapi emang Shizu mau fokus belajar dulu..Yah, walau ada kemungkinan kalau rencana Shizu bakal melenceng. Niatnya sih, mau _threeshoot,_ eh, tapi karena ke asyikan nulis jadi kelebihan. Tidak apa, kan?

Oh iya! Mungkin Shizu tidak akan bisa update terlalu cepat. Karena banyak hal yang berkaitan denga pendidikan yang tentunya harus dijadikan prioritas. Ya, kan? oleh sebab itu, harap maklum, ya...

Sepertinya cukup sekian dulu, ya! Shizu tunggu, lho... **REVIEW** nya... kesan, pesan, juga kritik dan saran yang membangun akan Shizu terima dengan senang hati! Ok, _jaa! Sayounara! Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Pikiran Sakura kini melayang entah kemana. Hatinya juga menjadi sedikit bimbang. Semua ini karena perkataan Ino. _'Kalau begitu coba pikirkan. Jangan hanya pelajaran saja yang kau pikirkan. Bukankah itu tidaklah buruk?'_. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Ino. Ia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perkataan tersebut dari benaknya.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. Aku tetap harus serius dengan pelajaran. Jika tidak, nilaiku bisa turun" gumam Sakura ketika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sakura menatap langit-langit atap koridor sekolah. "Mungkin tak buruk jika sekali-sekali aku mencoba memikirkannya" gumam Sakura lagi.

Semua hal yang Sakura lakukan tentu saja menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Namun hal tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Ia tetap terus berjalan tanpa tahu mau kemana. Ia hanya mencoba mengikuti sejauh mana kakinya menuntunnya.

"A-..Syukurlah..." gumam Sakura lega ketika ia berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjatuh karena kakinya yang tersandung sebuah anak tangga.

Sakura melihat tangga itu sebentar dan berpikir. Tangga itu akan menuntunnya naik ke lantai 3. Lalu dari lantai 3, ia akan pergi ke lantai 4. Dari lantai 4, ia akan pergi ke atap sekolah. "Mungkin lebih baik aku ke atap sekolah saja" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki setiap anak tangga satu persatu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika di depannya telah terbentang belasan anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Ia menatap pintu besi berwarna abu-abu yang berada di ujung tangga ini dengan perasaan ragu. Karena belum tentu pintu menuju atap sekolah itu tidak terkunci. Tapi ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Jadi ia tak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan kembali ke kelas. Maka dari itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki setiap anak tangga satu persatu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba membuka pintu itu. Perlahan-lahan ia memutar knop pintu.

 _ **CKLEK!**_

Perasaan senang menghinggapinya ketika tahu kalau ternyata pintu itu tidaklah terkunci. Dengan bersemangat, ia pun mendorong pintu itu.

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **WHUSSS!**_

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu abu-abu itu, hembusan angin yang cukup kencang pun menerpa dirinya. Membuat dia harus menutup matanya dan memegangi roknya. Itu ia lakukan agar tak ada debu yang masuk ke dalam matanya juga agar roknya tidak terbuka. Setelah angin itu berhenti berhembus, ia pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya juga mengkendurkan pegangannya pada rok lipat hitamnya.

Manik mata _Emerald_ nya membulat sempurna ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan manik mata _Sapphire_ yang berada jauh di depannya. Manik mata di depannya itu juga terlihat membola. Mungkin itu karena mereka terkejut dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Menma?"

"Sakura?"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil. Masih dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sakura pun berlari kecil menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar yang terpasang di atap ini. "Sedang apa kamu disini, Menma?" tanya Sakura.

Menma kembali memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke depan.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya ke lantai dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura sambil beralih menatap Menma yang masih berdiri dengan ke dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya dan mata yang masih menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Sama sepertimu" jawab Menma. Ia pun kini mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka setelah jawaban dari Menma terdengar. Tak ada satu diantara mereka yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mereka sibuk memandang langit yang mulai berwarna orange. Terkadang hembusan angin menerpa tubuh mereka lembut. Menari-nari bersama helain rambut mereka. Membuat sang empunya harus menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Kau sudah diberi tahu soal olimpiade matematika?" tanya Menma memecah keheningan.

Sakura pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping kanan. Menatap Menma bingung. "Olimpiade matematika?"

"Jadi kamu belum diberi tahu, ya..." Menma masih memandang langit. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberi tahumu.." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada olimpiade matematika. Aku dan kamu, juga beberapa teman kelas yang lain, diminta utuk mengikutinya. Mungkin itu karena kita pintar matematika" jelas Menma dan Sakura mulai mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Hah~.." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Baru masuk satu minggu saja sudah diminta untuk mengikuti olimpiade" keluh Sakura. Ia terlihat tidak begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Begitulah. Kau harus siap mental jika bersekolah disini. Karena ini bukan sekolah main-main. Tapi menurutku ini merupakan kesempatan. Jika kita bisa menang dalam olimpiade itu, kita akan dapat nilai tambahan. Itu hal yang bagus, kan?" tutur Menma.

"Benar juga, sih.." ujar Sakura masih ragu.

"Kau harus segera memutuskannya. Jika tidak, kesempatanmu akan diambil oleh orang lain" nasihat Menma.

Sakura paham betul akan hal itu. Di sekolah ini, jangan pernah kita sia-sia kan kesempatan yang datang. Karena jika kita menyia-nyiakannya, kesempatan itu akan diambil oleh orang lain. Dan pada akhirnya kita sendiri yang menyesal.

" _Yosh!_ Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku harus banyak latihan soal matematika. Karena aku akan mengikuti olimpiade itu dan aku akan menang!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Ia menepuk-nepuk ke dua pipinya seolah-olah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Menma tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang mulai bersemangat untuk mengikuti olimpiade itu. Namun pada detik berikutnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain. "Jika mau, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?" usul Menma tanpa menatap Sakura. Terlihat pipinya sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena selama ini ia tak pernah mengajak seorang perempuan untuk belajar bersama. Namun entah kenapa, melihat Sakura yang bersemangat seperti itu, ia menjadi ingin belajar bersamanya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar usulan dari Menma. Tetapi tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah senyum senang menghias wajahnya yang cantik. "Mau! Sangat mau!"

Menma senang mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu senang mendengarnya. "Tapi kita mau belajar dimana? Di kelas sepulang sekolah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Menma pun terlihat berpikir. "Di rumahku? Rumahku dekat dari sini..." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terbesit di ingatannya. Perilaku-perilaku saudara kembarnya yang begitu berisik dan selalu mengganggu belajarnya. "...Tapi ada si _baka-_ Naruto yang berisik itu" tambahnya mencoba memberitahu.

"Hmm..." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Tak apa! aku memiliki konsentrasi yang tinggi. Jadi tak perlu khawatir dia akan mengganggu kegiatan belajarku" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Menma. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar senang. Sedangkan Menma sendiri, mukanya kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Sangat merah. Jantungnya juga entah kenapa berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura barusan.

"Tapi..." senyum Sakura menghilang. Ia terlihat kembali berpikir. "...berbicara soal Naruto, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini. Kau tahu dia sekarang dimana? Kau, kan, saudara kembarnya" tanya Sakura.

"Walau aku saudara kembarnya, tak wajib bagiku untuk selalu tahu dimana keberadaannya, kan? tapi biasanya sih, saat jam istirahat seperti ini, ia sedang bermain sepakbola" jawab Menma sambil kembali menatap langit. Namun kemudian ia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri.

"Saat jam istirahat ia bermain sepakbola?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia pun mencoba mencari sosok berambut pirang itu diantara para siswa yang kini sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolahnya. Matanya pun akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu.

Ia berdecak pelan melihat Naruto sekarang benar-benar sedang bermain sepakbola dan parahnya, ia tidak memakai baju olahraga melainkan seragam biasa. "Ck! Ia ternyata benar-benar sedang bermain sepakbola. Padahal masih menggunakan seragam biasa. Bukan seragam olahraga"

Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma yang masih menatapnya. "Kau tidak ikut main?" tanyanya dan Menma hanya menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa".

"Yang benar saja. Laki-laki sepertimu tidak bisa bermain sepakbola" Sakura tampak tak percaya dan menganggap apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma hanyalah lelucon.

"Tak hanya sepakbola. Olahraga berat lainnya pun aku tak bisa. Tubuhku terlalu lemah" tutur Menma yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Jadi tadi bukan lelucon, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya" jawab Menma sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

" _Gomen..._ aku tak tahu" ujar Sakura merasa bersalah. Namun kemudian ia terlihat bersemangat. "Mungkin jika kamu rajin berlatih, tubuhmu lama-kelamaan akan semakin terbiasa dan akhirnya kamu juga akan pandai olahraga seperti Naruto" Sakura berpikir positif.

"Percuma. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya" jawab Menma dengan nada dingin. Berbeda dari sebelum-belumnya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Menma pelan. "Jangan berkecil hati. Toh, kamu sudah punya kelebihan di bidang yang lain, kan? itu tak terlalu buruk. Jadi tetaplah semangat!" hibur Sakura penuh semangat. Wajahnya bahkan sampai berseri-seri. Senyumnya juga mengembang begitu lebar.

Menma yang diberi semangat oleh Sakura hanya dapat diam dengan muka yang memerah sempurna. Ia pun membuang mukanya ke arah lain agar Sakura tak bisa melihat mukanya yang memerah bagai kepiting rebus. " _Arigatou.."_ gumamnya pelan.

"Hm? Tadi kamu bicara apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Menma pun menjadi gelagapan.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari atap. "Sebentar lagi kelas sore akan dimulai. Lebih baik kita segera kembali" tuturnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu berusaha tak memikirkannya lagi dan menurut saja tangannya ditarik oleh Menma.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Namun tangan Menma tak lagi menarik tangan Sakura. Karena ia sadar kalau hal itu ia lakukan, maka akan tersebar gosip dimana-mana. Walau ini sekolah elit, yang namanya gosip itu tetap saja dapat tersebar dengan cepat.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Terlihat ada beberapa buku berada di dalam dekapannya. Rupanya ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dengan sahabatnya—Ino. Namun sayangnya Ino harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena kekasihnya—Nara Shikamaru—telah menjemputnya. Itulah alasan Sakura berjalan pulang seorang diri.

Hening. Suasana yang sekarang sedang Sakura rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu hampir seluruh murid telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan suasana yang hening ini membuat Sakura melangkah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka lebar. Ternyata itu karena manik emeraldnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk men _drible_ bola.

"Naruto" Sakura menggumamkan nama pemuda itu. Rasa bingung menyelimutinya. Karena yang ia tahu, Naruto itu masuk klub sepakbola. Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah bermain basket bersama klub basket?

Pusing memikirkan hal itu, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Naruto berada. Pemuda itu kini sedang berusaha mengecoh lawannya. Terkadang terlihat beberapa butir keringat jatuh melewati pelipisnya. Namun itu semua tak membuat manik Sapphirenya berhenti untuk terus berkonsentrasi dan fokus. Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum men _drible_ cepat melewati lawan yang menjaganya. Kemudian ia melakukan _dunk_ dengan mudahnya.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah Sakura. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ingat, Sakura! Kau harus segera pulang!"gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah satu langkah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak padanya, "Sakura- _chan!_ awas!".

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sebuah bola basket meluncur ke arahnya.

 _ **BUGH!**_

Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menghindar, bola basket itu telah mengenai dahi—lebar—Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk. Rasa pusing yang amat sangat pun menyerang kepala Sakura. Dahinya yang terkena bola basket berdenyut sakit. Selama beberapa menit matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang hanya terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya dan menutup matanya membuat Naruto merasa sangat khawatir. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Sakura dan menanyakannya keadaannya. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung merespon. Dia jadi semakin khawatir. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura setelah cukup lama terdiam dan tak merespon pertanyaan siapapun.

"Yakin kamu tak apa-apa?" rupanya Naruto masih saja khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum—berusaha memperlihatkan pada orang-orang kalau ia baik-baik saja. Walau begitu, salah satu tangannya masih sibuk memijat lembut dahinya yang terus berdenyut sakit. "Aku tak apa, Naruto" dia mempertegas.

Naruto ingin protes, namun ia harus menunda niatnya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan seorang pemuda yang tadi ikut bermain basket dengannya meminta maaf pada Sakura. Karena pemuda itulah yang menyebabkan bola basket itu meluncur ke arah Sakura dan mengenai gadis itu. "Haruno- _san, gomennasai!_ Aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku tidak fokus sehingga operanku meleset dan mengenaimu. _Honto ni gomennasai!"_ pemuda itu membungkukan badannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! sungguh!" Sakura kembali tersenyum. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan eskpresi terkejut. Karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tangannya meninggalkan gedung olahraga dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat tanpa berkata apapun.

"Naruto, lepaskan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Naruto, sekarang aku mau pulang. Ini sudah terlalu sore. _Kaa-san_ nanti khawatir" tutur Sakura agar Naruto berhenti menarik tangannya dan membiarkannya pulang.

"Kau bisa pulang setelah lukamu diobati. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di UKS" balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

Dari belakang Sakura tak bisa menebak ekspresi seperti apa yang sekarang terpasang di wajah Naruto. Namun ia tahu kalau Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Walau begitu ia tetap ingin pulang sekarang juga. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. "Naruto, aku baik-baik saja, kok! jadi biarkan aku pulang, ya?" Sakura masih berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Naruto terhenti dan dia berbalik. Ke dua tangannya memegang ke dua pundak Sakura—kuat. Manik _Sapphire_ jernihnya menatap tajam manik _Emerald_ indah di hadapannya. "Berhenti mengatakan kalau dirimu baik-baik saja. Berhenti bertingkah laku kalau kau baik-baik saja" ujarnya tegas.

"A—..." belum sempat Sakura meluncurkan protesnya, Naruto telah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin bibirmu dapat berbohong dan mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi anggota tubuhmu yang lain tidak bisa. Buktinya dahimu memerah dan aku yakin itu pasti sakit"

Setelah tahu kalau dahinya memerah, tangan Sakura pun berusaha untuk menutupinya. Namun tangan Naruto berhasil menghalanginya. "Kita obati di UKS, ya?" tawar Naruto dan Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengangguk menyetujuinya dan menurut saja ketika Naruto kembali menarik tangannya menuju ke ruang UKS.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa Sakura sadari, dia dan Naruto telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang UKS. Dengan segera, Naruto pun membuka pintu ruang UKS yang ternyata masih belum dikunci. Ketika masuk ke dalam, mereka dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang guru yang tengah membaca beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

"Kurenai- _sensei?"_ panggil Sakura pelan—takut salah orang.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Lho, kamu belum pulang, Haruno- _san?"_ tanya guru wanita bernama Kurenai itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Naruto melalui ujung matanya. "Begitulah. Ada seseorang yang melarangku untuk pulang" jawab Sakura. Sedangkan Kurenai hanya tertawa pelan di balik buku yang tengah ia baca tadi.

"Bukannya melarang. Aku hanya ingin lukamu diobati terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang" alibi Naruto yang merasa disalahkan oleh Sakura.

Kurenai menghentikan tawanya dan salah satu alisnya terangkat—bingung. "Luka?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dahi Sakura- _chan_ terluka. Bisa tolong _Sensei_ obati?"

"Coba sini biar _Sensei_ lihat!" Kurenai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia singkirkan dengan lembut helain rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahi.

"Ini luka lebam. Kamu baru saja terjatuh?" tanya Kurenai dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dahinya terkena bola basket" jawab Naruto karena ia tahu kalau Sakura tak akan mau menceritakannya.

"Ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, biar _Sensei_ obati. Ayo, Haruno- _san_ ikut _Sensei"_ Kurenai menarik salah satu tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah bilik dan menutup tirainya. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu sambil melihat-lihat buku yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kurenai pun membuka tirai. Kemudian dia dan Sakura keluar dari bilik. Terlihat ada sebuah plester luka di dahi Sakura. Naruto pun segera bangkit berdiri. "Lukanya tidak parah, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Kurenai malah tertawa. Tentu ini membuat Naruto maupun Sakura bingung. "Namikaze- _san,_ jika kau bertingkah laku seperti ini, kau terlihat bagai seorang suami yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Santai dan tenang saja. Haruno- _san_ hanya terluka kecil, kok!" tutur Kurenai di sela tawanya.

 _ **BLUSH!**_

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Pipi Naruto dan Sakura memerah bersamaan. Namun ini malah membuat tawa Kurenai semakin terdengar jelas. Bahkan ekspresi Naruto dan Sakura sekarang telah berhasil membuat Kurenai merasa sangat gemas. "Kalian berdua mau sampai kapan berdiam diri seperti itu? Ini sudah sore. Pulanglah dan jangan lupa untuk mengkompres lukamu dengan es, ya, Haruno- _san!"_

Naruto dan Sakura pun tersadar setelah berdiam diri cukup lama. "Ba-baik, _Sensei. Arigatou"_ ujar Sakura sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang UKS ini.

" _Arigatou, Sensei"_ Naruto membungkukkan badan sebentar sebelum ikut menyusul Sakura.

"Hah~, indahnya masa remaja" gumam Kurenai dengan senyum lebar yang tak henti-hentinya menghias wajahnya.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

" _Ne,_ Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya—pulang ke rumah.

Naruto yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Hm?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja" jawab Naruto dan Sakura hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Namun kali ini ia memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Sakura pun mau tak mau ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Naruto. "Mana mungkin, kan, aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang sedang terluka berjalan kaki seorang diri padahal hari mulai malam" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dan pada detik berikutnya, ia menggumamkan sebuah kata yang membuat pipi Naruto memerah. " _Arigatou"_

Setelah sebuah kata perwujudan rasa terima kasih meluncur dari mulut Sakura, suasana menjadi hening juga canggung. Sakura maupun Naruto tak suka suasana ini. Namun mereka lebih memilih menunggu lawannya berbicara. Tentu saja hal itu malah membuat suasana canggung ini berlangsung sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto lah yang mengalah dan mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Kenapa kamu baru pulang? Bukankah hari ini kamu tidak ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang mulai menggelap. "Aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Ino" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi gadis itu pulang lebih dulu bersama dengan Shikamaru?" tebak Naruto yang memang telah mengenal Ino maupun kekasihnya—Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak pulang bersama dengan Menma?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Kami memang sangat jarang pulang bersama walau kami tinggal satu rumah" jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau bermain basket bersama anggota klub basket? Padahal kamu bukan anggota klub basket" Sakura memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Memang ada peraturan yang melarang hal itu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan begitu maksudku"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura barusan membuat Naruto tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'orang aneh' dan Naruto paham akan hal itu. Namun Naruto tetap saja tertawa. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, kok!" ujar Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto telah menghentikan tawanya dan kini ia memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di tengah lapangan sambil memegang sebuah bola basket" jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Naruto tidak serius ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu. Pasti semua ada alasannya, kan?" tutur Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kalau Sakura mulai marah pun berlari kecil mengejar Sakura dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan alasannya" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu" ucap Sakura dingin. Oh, sepertinya Sakura sudah marah.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura- _chan,_ jangan marah! tadi aku hanya bercanda" Naruto berusaha membujuk Sakura yang masih berjalan cepat dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak marah" jawab masih dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan alasanku, Ok?" Naruto masih saja berusaha membujuk.

Sakura berdecak kesal ketika Naruto terus-terusan berusaha membujuknya dan memaksanya mendengarkan penjelasannya. Padahal tadi pemuda itu sendiri yang terus bermain-main dan tak mau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi karena ia malas mendengar ocehan Naruto, dia pun menyetujuinya. "Ck! Baiklah. Akan ku dengarkan. Tapi waktumu hanya sebentar yaitu 10 detik. Jika tidak cepat, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini"

Sebuah senyum lebar pun mengembang di wajah tampan Naruto. "Baiklah!" seru Naruto riang.

"Satu.." Sakura mulai menghitung sambil terus berjalan.

"Mmm..sebenarnya tadi klub basket kekurangan anggota..." Naruto mulai bercerita. Pandangannya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Dua..." Sakura masih terus berhitung.

"Karena sebagian besar anggota mereka sedang mengikuti turnamen.." lanjut Naruto.

"Tiga..." hitungan terus berlanjut.

"Kemudian mereka melihatku yang sedang menganggur..."

"Empat..." Sakura mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil terus berhitung.

"Mereka memintaku untuk bergabung..."

"Lima.."

"Dan ikut mereka berlatih..."

"Enam..."

"Yah, karena aku memang tidak sedang ada pekerjaan..." Naruto bercerita dengan diburu waktu. Namun ia tetap santai.

"Tujuh..."

"Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut..." Naruto memandang langit malam dan menerawang jauh.

"Delapan..."

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan..." cerita Naruto masih belum selesai.

"Sembilan..."

"Aku juga sedang menuggu seseorang yang masih sibuk di kelas..."

"Sepu—..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan hitungannya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyelanya.

"Orang itu kau" ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menatap gadis manis yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut itu.

 _ **BLUSH!**_

Muka Sakura mendadak memerah. Bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Jantungnya juga entah kenapa menjadi berdegup kencang. Dia pun memalingkan mukanya ke direksi lain agar Naruto tak menyadari betapa merah mukanya sekarang. "Ke-kenapa kamu menungguku?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Hmm... mungkin karena aku tak pernah melihatmu pulang terlambat. Jadi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau pulang dengan selamat" jawab Naruto jujur. Namun itu malah membuat muka Sakura semakin merah saja.

"Oh iya! Sejak tadi aku penasaran. Kenapa kamu tidak naik kendaraan seperti mobil atau minta dijemput sopirmu?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura tersentak terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak naik mobilmu?"

"Aku sedang malas saja naik mobil" jawab Naruto dan Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eh, tadikan aku yang bertanya padamu! Jadi bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"

Sakura tertawa singkat. "Hanya tiga kata yang bisa menjawab itu" ujar Sakura yang membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat—bingung. "Ha?"

"Aku berbeda darimu" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Berbeda?" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti jika melihat rumahku" tutur Sakura sambil menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan rumahnya pada Naruto.

Tampak kalau pemuda itu seperti terkejut dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. "Terkejut?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti" ucap Naruto.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kamu tidak begitu pintar. Tapi aku yakin kalau kamu pun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku" tutur Sakura.

"Jadi, kau..." Naruto sepertinya mulai mengerti.

Sakura yang tahu apa yang Naruto ucapkan pun hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. "Mengejutkan bukan? Aku ternyata hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil bersama ibunya setelah ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya beserta ibunya" tanya Sakura.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kamu bisa bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School. Maksudku—..."Naruto kesulitan dalam berkata-kata.

"Aku tahu, kok! yah, sebenarnya aku bisa masuk ke sana karena beasiswa" jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut lagi.

" _Sugoi!_ Kamu bisa mendapat beasiswa! Itu sangat keren! Jarang, lho, ada orang yang mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di KIHS" seru Naruto terkagum.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau aneh. Ku kira setelah kau mengetahui hal ini kau tidak akan mau lagi dekat denganku" tutur Sakura.

"Kau bercanda? Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu" jawab Naruto yang malah membuat Sakura tertawa. Tentu saja Naruto bingung melihatnya.

"Malah menurutku kaulah orang bodohnya" ucap Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya dapat menekuk mukanya—sebal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di sana? Ayo, masuklah!" ajak Sakura sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya. Naruto pun akhirnya menurut dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura.

" _Tadaima!"_ salam Sakura begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhananya.

" _Okaeri!_ Kenapa kau baru pulang Sak—Kyaaa! Siapa pemuda tampan ini?" terlihat Ibu Sakura—Haruno Mebuki—begitu heboh ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Segera ia hampiri Naruto.

"Dia ini te—..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mebuki sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Kau pasti kekasih Sakura, kan? Siapa namamu?" oceh Mebuki yang langsung membuat pipi Naruto maupun Sakura memerah sempurna.

" _Kaa-san_ salah paham, dia itu bu—..." lagi-lagi Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, _Oba-san"_ sela Naruto masih dengan muka yang memerah.

"Duh, jangan panggil _Oba-san._ Panggil saja _Kaa-san,_ Ok?" ujar Mebuki yang lagi-lagi dapat membuat pipi Naruto maupun Sakura memerah sempurna.

"Baik, _Kaa-san"_ jawab Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto bukannya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tapi malah bersikap seolah-olah kalau ia benar-benar kekasih Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura kesal, kan? "Kenapa kau bersikap kalau seolah-olah kau itu memang kekasihku?" omel Sakura pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Lho, memangnya Naruto bukan kekasihmu, Sakura?" akhirnya Mebuki menyadari hal yang sebenarnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Hah~, tentu saja bukan, _Kaa-san._ Naruto itu temanku, bukan kekasihku" jawab Sakura.

"Hmmm, walau begitu, kamu tetap boleh, kok, memanggilku _Kaa-san._ Ok! Sebaiknya kamu duduk terlebih dahulu" Mebuki mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Terserah _Kaa-san._ Aku mau mengambilkan minuman dulu" Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Mebuki bersama dengan Naruto. Sedangkan dua orang itu malah asyik berbincang-bincang. Entah kenapa Naruto dengan mudahnya dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Mebuki. Tentu saja ini membuat Mebuki bertambah menyukai Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening ketika tak ada lagi hal yang asyik untuk dijadikan bahan perbincangan. Naruto yang tak menyukai suasana canggung ini pun berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tapi niatnya itu harus tertunda. Karena Mebuki telah lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan. "Naruto, apa boleh _Kaa-san_ meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Mebuki yang tentunya membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

"Tentu saja boleh, _Kaa-san._ Tapi memang apa yang ingin _Kaa-san_ minta?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Mebuki terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan dapur—berjaga-jaga jika Sakura datang—sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ ingin minta padamu untuk—..."

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

OOOIIII! Kawan, bagaimana cerita di atas? Bagus, nggak? Semoga bagus, ya!

 _Gomen,_ Shizu update nya terlalu lama...

O, iya! Ini balasan dari review kalian semua!

 **SR not AUTHOR** ini udah lanjut, kok... **Kirara967** makasih... ini udah lanjut :) **Nofita817** iya, kok, bakal Shizu lanjut terus... **CAR** ada nggak, ya? Lihat aja nanti, ok? Sarannya bagus... tapi mungkin nggak Shizu pakai di ff ini. Mungkin akan Shizu pakai sarannya di ff Shizu yang lain. Makasih sarannya, ya... Salam heaven & earth! **sakunaru** _gomen,_ ini kayanya nggak jadi _threeshoot_. _Gomen,_ juga karena lama. Tapi ini udah update, kok..hehehe **manlyBastard** _#sembunyi di pojokkan_ Takut... hahaha, bercanda, kok.. **sunyday** makasih.. :) Ok! Ini aku lanjut! Sama siapa, ya, aku juga nggak tahu.. (Lhoo?) #bercanda **nagase arisa** Ini udah aku lanjutin, kok... _gomen,_ lama... kamu tahu, kan, bagaimana sibuknya diriku? (caelah) **Para Guest** **yang tidak mencantumkan nama** ini udah aku lanjut, kok... :)

Hah~ sepertinya benar dugaan Shizu. Ini nggak akan bisa jadi _threeshoot_. Masalahnya ini aja belum sampai tahap komplikasinya. Jadi, mungkin ini akan lebih dari 3 chapter.

Hmm, Shizu bingung mau nulis apa lagi disini. Ya udah, deh, langsung aja. Shizu minta **REVIEW** yang banyak dari kalian, ya! Biar Shizu semakin bersemangat melanjutkan ceritanya!

 **~:~:~:~:~:~:ARIGATOU:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	3. Chapter 3

Langit telah gelap ketika Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju rumah. Pandangannya meredup dan pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang kembali pada saat Mebuki meminta sesuatu padanya. Bukan karena permintaan itu begitu berat. Malah sebenarnya permintaan itu sangatlah ringan. Hanya saja ia merasa tak percaya kalau ternyata beban Sakura begitu berat. Memikirkan hal itu membuat ingatan pembicaraannya bersama Mebuki kembali terulang.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

" _Naruto, apa boleh Kaa-san meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Mebuki yang tentunya membuat Naruto menjadi bingung._

" _Tentu saja boleh, Kaa-san. Tapi memang apa yang ingin Kaa-san minta?" Naruto balik bertanya._

 _Mebuki terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan dapur—berjaga-jaga jika Sakura datang—sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Sebenarnya Kaa-san ingin minta padamu untuk membuat Sakura merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis kebanyakan"_

" _Apa maksud Kaa-san?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti._

" _Begini, sebenarnya sejak ayah Sakura pergi meninggalkan kami entah kemana, Sakura selalu merasa kalau dialah yang bertanggungjawab atas Kaa-san..." jawab Mebuki._

" _Dia pun mulai bekerja sambilan untuk membantu keuangan keluarga. Tentu itu menganggu kegiatan belajarnya sehingga prestasinya menurun.." Mebuki mulai bercerita._

" _Oleh karena itu, Kaa-san meminta padanya untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus pada pendidikannya agar prestasinya kembali naik. Dengan begitu dia akan mendapat beasiswa.." lanjut Mebuki._

 _Mebuki menatap Naruto serius. "Pada awalanya ia menolak. Tapi Kaa-san meyakinkannya. Akhirnya ia pun setuju dan ia mendapat beasiswa ke Konoha Internasional High School..."_

 _Mebuki kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Namun kini ia menjadi terlalu fokus pada pendidikannya. Terkadang di hari libur ia bekerja sambilan. Hal ini jelas membuatnya tak bisa bersenang-senang seperti gadis-gadis remaja biasanya. Bahkan ia tak memiliki kekasih"_

" _Jadi Kaa-san ingin aku mengajaknya bersenang-senang layaknya gadis kebanyakan?" tanya Naruto._

 _Mebuki mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah. Apa bisa?"_

 _Naruto menjukkan sebuah cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya. "Serahkan padaku, Kaa-san!" seru Naruto._

" _Arigatou" sebuah senyum lembut menghias wajah Mebuki._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian pun Sakura datang dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat tiga gelas teh dan sepiring biskuit coklat. "Kami hanya punya teh dan biskuit. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Sakura begitu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu._

 _Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tidak apa-apa, kok! Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto._

" _Naruto!" panggil Mebuki pelan agar Sakura tak mendengarnya._

 _Naruto pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Mebuki. "Tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan kita tadi dari Sakura, ya!" bisik Mebuki dan Naruto membalasnya dengan acungan jempol._

 _Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat acungan jempol Naruto pun menjadi bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _Naruto dan Mebuki sedikit terkejut. Dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab mereka bersamaan. Sakura masih bingung. Tapi ia memilih untuk tak mempedulikannya._

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

#

#

#

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

"Sakura!" panggil Menma.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Hari ini jadi?" tanya Menma dengan wajah datarnya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura mencerna pertanyaan yang tak jelas maksudnya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja jadi!" jawab Sakura sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya karena ia akan pergi ke rumah Menma. Yap! Sebenarnya Sakura telah membuat janji dengan Menma. Ia berjanji akan belajar bersama dengan Menma di rumah pemuda itu hari ini sepulang sekolah.

"Ino, aku pergi duluan, ya!" pamit Sakura pada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi berbincang dengannya.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Cieee, mau kencan, nih?" goda Ino.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku bukan kamu, Ino- _pig"_

"Begitukah?" Ino masih bertahan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Sudahlah, terserah kamu. Aku mau pergi dulu. Menma sudah menunggu. _Jaa Mata ashita!_ " tutur Sakura dan kakinya pun mulai melangkah menghampiri Menma yang menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

" _Mata ashita!_ Pergilah ke tempat pangeranmu!" seru Ino yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

Sakura pun menengok sebentar ke arah Ino dan memberi gadis Yamanaka itu _deathglare_ andalannya. "Apaan, sih?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah, sana pergi!" usir Ino disertai tawanya dan Sakura pun pergi setelah sebelumnya berdecak kesal. Menurut Ino, sangat menyenangkan menggoda sahabat merah mudanya itu. Terlebih jika sahabatnya itu sudah mulai kesal. Sensasi kesenangannya bertambah 10 kali lipat. Tapi kesenangannya akan bertambah 100 kali lipat bila melihat sahabatnya—Sakura—bahagia. Apalagi jika nanti Sakura akhirnya dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya. Pasti kesenangannya akan bertambah 1000 kali lipat. Berlebihan? Ia tak peduli.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Sakura" panggil Menma ketika mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma, "Ya?"

"Kau ingin ke rumahku dengan berjalan kaki atau naik mobil?" tanya Menma.

"Berjalan kaki saja" jawab Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Menma menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya yang malah membuat Sakura ikut bingung. "Memangnya salah?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja jarang sekali ada perempuan yang lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik mobil" jawab Menma sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa berjalan kaki" ujarnya.

"Kau berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan" komentar Menma dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku memang berbeda. Tapi bukan dari gadis kebanyakan. Aku berbeda darimu" tutur Sakura.

Menma menatap Sakura bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Menma tak mengerti.

"Yah, karena Naruto sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika kau juga mengetahuinya" Sakura menerawang ke atas—langit.

Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Sakura itu malah membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tak suka ketika Sakura berkata kalau Naruto telah mengetahuinya sebelum dirinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa demikian. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan mempertahankan _pokerface_ nya. Sedangkan telinganya telah bersiap mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Sakura pun menjelaskan segalanya pada Menma. Seperti saat dia menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Namun reaksi yang ia dapat berbeda.

"Begitu" respon Menma yang kelewat tenang. Hingga membuat Sakura merasa bingung sendiri. "Kau tidak terkejut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja terkejut. Tapi tidak terlalu. Karena itu hal yang sudah biasa terjadi, bukan?" jawab Menma yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura tertawa.

Menma pun dibuat bingung karenanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini..." jawab Sakura.

"Kau dan Naruto lahir dari rahim yang sama. Waktu kelahiran kalian pun hanya selisih beberapa menit. Tapi sifat kalian sangat jauh berbeda. Ini aneh bukan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" komentar Menma dan Sakura hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau itu sangat menyebalkan" ujar Sakura kesal yang membuat Menma tertawa.

Sakura pun terdiam selama beberapa menit ketika melihat Menma tertawa begitu lepasnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Menma tertawa. Ia hanya pernah melihat Menma tersenyum. Jadi rasanya sangat aneh ketika melihat Menma tertawa. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat tawa Menma. Mukanya juga memerah bagaikan tomat dan rasanya tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Sakura? Hei, Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" terlihat Menma melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sakura.

Sakura pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura dengan senyum canggung menghias wajahnya.

"Benar?" Menma masih belum percaya.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya? Dimana rumahmu? Apa sudah dekat?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" jawab Menma tanpa merasa curiga.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dan banyak sekali hal yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan. Sakura maupun Menma tak sadar sejak kapan mereka begitu akrab dan merasa nyama satu sama lainnya. Tapi yang jelas, bagi Menma, Sakura itu berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Dan bagi Sakura, Menma tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Menma menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo, masuk!" ajak Menma.

Sakura mematung beberapa saat di depan gerbang rumah Menma. Ia tak menyangka kalau Menma dan Naruto memiliki rumah yang sangat besar dengan halaman yang super luas. Pastinya mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Ia lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau dia bisa berteman dengan orang sekaya Menma dan Naruto. Tapi ada yang membuatnya bingung. Rumah Naruto begitu dekat dengan sekolah. Namun saat itu Naruto malah tetap mengantarnya sampai pulang ke rumah. Padahal rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Sakura, ayo, masuk!" ajak Menma untuk ke dua kalinya. Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. Mereka pun bersama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

" _Tadaima!"_ seru Menma begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Okaeri!"_ balas Kushina—ibu Menma dan Naruto. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu pun segera menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan keluar dari dapur begitu tahu kalau anak bungsunya telah pulang.

" _Kaa-san,_ hari ini ak—..." belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina telah lebih dahulu menyelanya dengan sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga, "Kyaaa!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kushina berlari menghampiri Sakura. Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga sakura di musim semi itu terlihat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kushina memeluknya erat. Manik _emerald_ Sakura tampak sedang menatap _sapphire_ Menma penuh harap—meminta pertolongan. Namun yang dapat Menma lakukan hanyalah mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tentu ini membuat Sakura merasa kalau Menma itu memanglah orang yang menyebalkan.

Setelah cukup lama Kushina memeluk Sakura, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. " _Kawaii!"_ pujinya dan pipi Sakura pun memerah sempurna ketika mendengarnya.

"Minato! Coba lihatlah gadis yang Menma bawa! Dia sangat manis!" seru Kushina begitu heboh.

Sang suami—Minato—pun menghentikan acara membaca korannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Kemudian ia menatap Menma. "Dia kekasihmu, Menma?" tanya Minato sambil berjalan mendekati Menma.

Dengan cepat Menma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, _Tou-san!_ Kami hanya teman" jawab Menma.

Sebuah senyum jahil menghias wajah Minato. "Lebih dari teman juga tidak apa-apa, kok! ya, kan, Kushina?" tangan Minato terlihat tengah merangkul pundak Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Menma dan Sakura? Oh, jangan ditanya lagi! muka mereka sangatlah merah sekarang. "Sudahlah, _Tou-san, Kaa-san._ Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" tutur Menma sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapi ke dalam rak sepatu. Kemudian ia siapkan dua pasang sandal selop—untuknya sendiri satu pasang dan untuk Sakura satu pasang.

"Ayo, Sakura!" ajak Menma ketika kakinya kini telah beralaskan sandal selop.

"Hm!" angguk Sakura. Kemudian ia pun mengikuti langkah Menma. Pertama ia lepas sepatunya dan ia letakan secara rapi ke dalam rak sepatu. Lalu memakai sandal selop yang telah Menma siapkan untuknya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum singkat pada ke dua orang tua Menma dan mengekori Menma dari belakang. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **CKLEKK!**_

Menma membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan seluruh isi kamarnya yang di dominasi dengan warna biru tua dan hitam. Terkesan keren tapi juga sedikit... _'Suram'_ pikir Sakura.

"Masuklah!" Menma memberi izin dan Sakura pun secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Menma ini. Bau harum maskulin pun tercium oleh hidung Sakura begitu ia memasuki kamar Menma.

Sakura dibuat terkagum ketika melihat betapa luasnya kamar Menma. Mungkin kira-kira luas kamar ini hampir sepertiga apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama dengan ibunya. Tentu mengetahui hal ini membuat Sakura hanya dapat meneguk ludah. Kamar ini super luas dengan ranjang _king size_. Semua perabotannya berjejer rapi. Meja belajarnya juga terlihat sangat rapi. Bahkan mungkin lebih rapi dari meja belajar milik Sakura. "Ini kamarmu sendiri atau..." belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Menma telah lebih dahulu menyelanya. Mungkin ia telah tahu lebih dulu kelanjutan dari pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"Ini kamarku sendiri" jawab Menma sambil merapikan beberapa bantal duduk. Kemudian ia pun duduk di atas salah satu bantal duduk itu.

"Duduklah!" ujar Menma dan Sakura pun ikut duduk di atas sebuah bantal duduk. Ia letakkan tasnya di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari seluruh sudut kamar Menma. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gitar klasik yang terpajang rapi di pojok ruangan.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk gitar milik Menma itu.

Menma mengikuti arah jari Sakura menunjuk dan mendapati gitarnya. Ia pun mengangguk. "Begitulah"

"Hebat! dari dulu aku ingin sekali belajar bermain gitar. Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa. Karena aku tak memiliki gitar bahkan uang untuk membelinya" tutur Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kecut menghias wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Menma beranjak dari posisi dudukknya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat gitarnya dipajang. Ia ambil gitar klasiknya itu dan membawanya ke tempat Sakura duduk. "Mau kuajari?" tawar Menma.

 _Emerald_ Sakura pun membulat—menatap Menma tak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya dan Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi kita kan harus be-belajar untuk olimpiade" elak Sakura walau hatinya sangat menginginkan hal itu—belajar bermain gitar.

"Kalau begitu kita belajar gitarnya sebentar saja" sahut Menma yang membuat senyum Sakura merekah begitu lebarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tawar Menma lagi dan dengan cepat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi sebuah permen lollipop. Dan menurut Menma, ekspresi Sakura sekarang begitu menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi Sakura. Tapi untuk menjaga harga dirinya, ia harus tetap bertahan dalam _pocker face_ nya dan menahan keinginan gilanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau pegang gitarnya" Menma memberikan gitar klasiknya kepada Sakura. Pertamanya Sakura merasa kesulitan mengatur posisi gitarnya, tapi dengan bantuan Menma, Sakura pun berhasil mengatur posisi gitarnya dan mengetahui cara memegang gitar yang benar.

"Sekarang, kita akan belajar _chord_ dasar" ujar Menma bagai seorang guru dan Sakura memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Pertama _chord_ C. Letakan jari telunjukmu di senar ke dua dari bawah pada grip pertama. Lalu jari tengah di senar ke empat pada grip ke dua dan jari manis di senar ke lima pada grip ke tiga" intruksi Menma.

Sakura tampak kesulitan. Ia sama sekali tak mengetri dengan yang dikatakan oleh Menma. "Grip? Jari telunjuk di senar ke dua?" penempatan jari Sakura terlihat begitu kacau. Menma pun menyadari kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal tadi. Sakura itu masih pemula.

"Biar aku bantu" Menma pun membantu Sakura memposisikan jari-jarinya dengan tepat. Namun itu membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan jantung Sakura menjadi berpacu sangat cepat sekarang. Mukanya pun terlihat memerah.

Menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Sakura, Menma pun segera duduk menjauh. Mukanya tampak sangat merah bagai tomat segar. Jantungnya pun bagai drum yang tengah di pukul-pukul dengn kencang. Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang. Dan Sakura tak suka ini. ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan. "La-lalu ba-bagaima—..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Menma terbuka. Menma memang sengaja tidak menguncinya agar tak ada yang berpikiran macam-macam.

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

Pintu kamar Menma dibuka kasar oleh seorang pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya. Pemuda itu memandang kesal saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ jernih itu kesal.

"Menma! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau Sakura- _chan_ akan main ke rumah kita? Kalau aku tahu, kan, aku akan pulang lebih cepat!" omel Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di atas salah satu bantal duduk yang masih kosong.

"Apa ada manfaatnya bila aku mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Menma datar.

Naruto menatap kesal Menma. "Tentu saja ada!" jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Sebutkan!" perintah Menma dan Naruto hanya diam membatu. Tampak kini ia tengah berpikir dengan keras. Mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Menma.

"Mmmm... _etto,_ hm...Oh iya! Aku akan mendapat nilai bagus di ulangan harian matematika besok! Karena aku bisa belajar bersama kalian" jawab Naruto dengan senangnya. Seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan segunduk emas dan berlian.

Menma hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika kau belajarnya tidak serius, semua itu percuma" komentar Menma yang begitu menusuk hati.

"Cih! Kau sangat menyebalkan Menma!" cibir Naruto pada Menma dan yang dicibir tetap tenang tanpa merasa terusik sedikitpun.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar tawa Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Dan tentunya ini membuat Naruto maupun Menma hanya dapat menatap bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Menma masih menunjukkan _pocker face_ nya.

"Tentu saja kalian! Hahaha.." tawa Sakura tak kunjung berhenti dan ini membuat Namikaze bersaudara itu sedikit kesal. Apalagi ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan kalau merekalah yang lucu. Tapi apa yang lucu dari mereka sehingga Sakura sampai tertawa seperti itu?

"Sakura- _chan,_ jelaskan pada kami!" pinta Naruto dan Sakura pun mulai berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Pertengkaran kalianlah yang lucu. Apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti ini saat berkumpul bersama?" akhirnya Sakura sudah mulai rileks lagi.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Mungkin?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Ya, kami tak pernah cocok. Selera kami berbeda" jawab Menma penuh keyakinan.

Lagi-lagi sebuah tawa hampir saja meluncur dari mulut seorang Sakura. Tapi ia mencoba mengingatkan mulutnya. "Aneh, ya, melihat saudara kembar bagai _Tom and Jerry"_ ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku _Jerry_ yang selalu menang melawan _Tom!"_ sahut Naruto begitu bangganya. Sedangkan Menma hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah".

"Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai belajar Matematika nya" saran Menma sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk mengambil buku dari rak bukunya.

"Hm!" angguk Sakura setuju. Kemudian ia pun mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya dan meletakannya ke atas meja.

Dengan penuh semangat, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Menma. Tentu Menma yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Menma sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan pintu kamar Menma pun berbalik. Sebuah cengiran khasnya ia tampilkan. "Mau mengambil buku. Seperti yang ku ceritakan tadi. Besok aku ulangan" jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi Menma hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. "Lakukan sesukamu asalkan itu tidak mengganggu kami" ujar Menma sambil meletakan beberapa buku ke atas meja dan duduk kembali.

"Tenang!" sebuah acungan jempol Naruto berikan untuk meyakinkan Menma. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam menjadi penonton pun hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Namikaze bersaudara itu. Dan entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat bersemangat. Karena menurutnya, belajar kelompok hari ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan dan seru.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Hari mulai malam. Langit gelap bertaburkan bintang mengingatkan Sakura untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Sungguh tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya. Padahal kegiatan belajar kelompoknya bersama Namikaze bersaudara itu sangat menyenangkan hingga ia tak ingat waktu. Tapi karena wajah ibunya yang sendirian di apartemen melintas di pikirannya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan belajar kelompok ini dan pulang ke apartemennya yang sederhana.

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

 _ **TAP!**_

Langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar bersaut-sautan. Hingga terlihatlah pemilik-pemilik dari langkah itu—Sakura, Menma, dan Naruto. "Kau sudah mau pulang, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya Kushina ketika melihat Sakura turun bersama dengan Menma dan Naruto.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika Kushina memanggil namanya. Karena seingatnya ia belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. "Aku yang memberitahu namamu" bisik Naruto seolah-olah mengerti keterkejutan Sakura. Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada Kushina. "Iya, hari sudah malam, _Obaa-san"_ jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam dulu?" senyum lembut Kushina masih terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. _Kaa-san_ sudah menungguku di rumah" tolaknya sopan.

"Begitu. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan, ya! Salam untuk ibumu. Dan kapan-kapan main lagi, ok?" pesan Kushina yang membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu, _Baa-san._ Kapan-kapan aku akan main lagi" balas Sakura.

" _Kaa-san,_ mana _Tou-chan?"_ tanya Menma sambil melihat keseliling—mencari sosok Minato.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan beberapa laporan di ruang kerjanya" jawab Kushina.

"O, kalau begitu _Kaa-chan,_ aku dan Menma mau mengantar Sakura- _chan_ pulang dulu. Tolong beritahu _Tou-chan_ " pamit Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

Setelah berpamitan, ke tiga remaja itu pun keluar dari rumah besar kediaman keluarga Namikaze itu. Kemudian Menma pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil sport hitamnya yang masih mengkilat seperti baru. Memang, kali ini Menma dan Naruto berniat mengantar Sakura pulang menggunakan mobil Menma. Karena jarak rumah Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dan mereka bertiga sudah kelelahan.

"Sakura- _chan,_ hari Minggu besok kamu ada acara?" tanya Naruto ketika Mobil sport hitam milik Menma melesat cepat meniggalkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Sakura yang duduk di belakang itu sedikit terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya padanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir. "Mmm, hari Minggu, ya? Aku ada kerja sambilan" jawab Sakura setelah berpikir beberapa menit.

"Kerja sambilan? Memang sekolah kita mengizinkan muridnya untuk bekerja sambilan, ya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, asalkan murid yang bekerja itu nilainya tak turun" jawab Menma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

"Begitu. Tapi jika nilainya turun?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaannya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tak menyenangkan" komentar Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berseru riang,"Oh iya!"

"Sakura- _chan,_ bagaimana kalau hari Minggu besok kita bertiga pergi bersama? Untuk berjalan-jalan dan semacamnya" ajak Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Naruto, bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya kalau aku ada kerja sambilan"

"Jam berapa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 2 siang" jawab Sakura.

Kini Naruto yang memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm, kalau begitu, kita bisa berjalan-jalan seusai kamu bekerja sambilan"

"Aku harus pulang dan belajar" sanggah Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan!_ lupakan sebentar soal belajar" bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak" tolak Sakura.

Tak kehabisan akal, kini Naruto mulai membujuk Menma. "Menma, coba kau bujuk Sakura- _chan_ untuk ikut kita berjalan-jalan"

"Sejak kapan aku setuju untuk ikut berjalan-jalan denganmu?" tanya Menma dingin.

Naruto dengan cepat memutar otak—mencari cara untuk mengajak Menma berkerjasama dengannya. "Menma, kau tak ingin Sakura- _chan_ menjadi gadis yang menyianyiakan masa mudanya, kan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Menma berpikir sejenak. Selama ini yang ia tahu, Sakura memang selalu menolak ajakan teman-teman kelasnya untuk bermain atau sekadar berjalan-jalan. Tentu pastinya itu membuat Sakura jadi tak merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya bisa bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman tanpa memikirkan hal seperti belajar.

"Sakura, ikutlah!" ajak Menma setelah berpikir cukup lama. Dan Naruto begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kau juga ikut-ikutan, Menma?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia kira Menma tidak akan bertingkah layaknya Naruto. Memaksanya ikut melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu.

"Untuk kebaikanmu" jawab Menma cepat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Sakura cengo sendiri.

Merasa mendapat tekanan dari dua sisi, Sakura pun akhirnya mengalah. "Hah~Baiklah" ujar Sakura pasrah.

" _Yatta!_ " seru Naruto begitu gembiranya. Ia senang berhasil mengeluarkan Sakura dari dunianya yang monoton itu. Ia juga senang karena akhirnya ia dapat menunjukkan pada Sakura dunia yang penuh warna.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Ichiraku's Family Restaurant. Itulah yang tertulis di papan nama sebuah restoran keluarga. Restoran yang kini tengah ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang tentu saja kelaparan. Pelanggannya mulai dari siswa sekolah dan mahasiswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, orang kantoran yang sedang menghabiskan jam makan siangnya, dan tentu saja keluarga.

Terlihat di dalam restoran, para pelayan yang sibuk mengurus pesanan pelanggan. Mereka berlari ke sana ke mari. Membawa nampan di tangan mereka atau buku dan pulpen. Mengenakan pakaian ala maid di anime. Memang aneh rasanya mengenakan pakaian maid di sebuah _Family Restaurant._ Karena biasanya yang mengenakan pakaian maid hanyalah pelayan yang bekerja di sebuah _maid cafe_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi itulah keunikan restoran ini. selain itu, para pelayan yang dipekerjakan disini hanyalah orang-orang yang berwajah lumayan—Sakura salah satunya. Sehingga restoran ini sangat ramai dikunjungi orang setiap harinya.

"Sakura!" panggil salah seorang maid bercepol dua.

Sakura yang tadinya hendak melangkah pergi pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menghadap maid yang memanggilnya. "Ya, Tenten?"

"Bisa tolong urus pesanan dua pemuda yang duduk di meja nomor 13?" pinta maid yang dipanggil Tenten itu.

" _Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantar makanan untuk keluarga di meja nomor 27" tolak Sakura halus.

Keringat dingin terlihat menetes dari dahi Tenten. "Ku mohon, aku sangat ingin ke toilet" bujuk Tenten yang tak bisa menahan lagi rasa ingin buang air kecilnya.

Sakura tampak ragu. Ia kasihan sih, melihat Tenten yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tapi juga tak mungkin baginya melalaikan tugasnya untuk mengantar makanan ke pelanggan yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Lalu mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Ah, Sai! Tolong kemari sebentar!" panggil Tenten ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok teman satu kerjanya yang sepertinya sedang tak terlalu sibuk itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu pun berjalan ke arah Tenten. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat dan senyum yang sepertinya palsu itu.

"Tolong, antarkan makanan ini ke meja nomor 27. Agar Sakura dapat mengurus pesanan di meja nomor 13" jawab Tenten dengan muka yang mulai memucat dan kaki yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Tenten tidak bisa menyuruh Sai untuk mengurus pesanan dua pemuda yang berada di meja nomor 13 itu. Sebab ada peraturan di restoran ini yang mengharuskan agar pelayan perempuan melayani pelanggan laki-laki dan pelayan laki-laki melayani pelanggan perempuan. Tapi peraturan ini tak berlaku bila pelanggannya sepasang kekasih atau sebuah keluarga. Mau pelayan perempuan atau laki-laki diperbolehkan. Aneh, bukan?

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau keluar dari toilet, tolong cuci piring, ya" tutur Sai masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Alis Tenten berkedut. "Kenapa aku? Itu kan tugasmu!" tolak Tenten mentah-mentah.

Sebuah senyum mencurigakan terlukis di wajah pucat Sai. "Oh, kau ingin aku menyebarkan surat cinta yang kau tulis untuk mantan pacar—..." belum selesai Sai menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang bagai ancaman itu, Tenten telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ba-baiklah. Baiklah. Na-nanti setelah dari to-toilet, a-aku akan mencuci piring" sahut Tenten cepat. Ia sekarang benar-benar kesal dengan Sai. Terutama dengan senyum tanpa dosanya yang sangat menakutkan itu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Tenten, Sai pun segera pergi ke mea nomor 27 sambil membawa senampan makanan yang ia ambil dari tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sejak tadi hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya. Teman kerjanya—Sai—itu memang sangat menakutkan. Ia bisa-bisanya mengancam sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar _Yandere._ Dan jujur, Sakura pun takut pada laki-laki tadi. Karena ia mengetahui hampir seluruh rahasia pelayan di restoran ini termasuk Sakura. Tentu saja dengan itu semua, Sai terkadang bisa mengatur segalanya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten pada Sakura yang masih memijit pelan pelipisnya itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten lagi. Karena tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tenten pun memanggil nama lengkap Sakura dan mengeraskan volumenya. Dan barulah Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ya?"

"Tolong kau urus pesanan di meja nomor 13, ya!" pinta Tenten sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sepertinya gadis bercepol dua itu sudah sangat-sangat tidak tahan.

"Huft~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang dimaksud oleh Tenten. Sebelum itu tentunya ia telah menyiapkan sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen untuk mencatat semua pesanan pelanggannya nanti.

" _Konnichiwa..."_ Sapa Sakura pada dua pemuda yang mengenakan jaket dan mengenakan topi yang menutupi wajah mereka. 

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya Sakura sopan. Sebuah buku catatan pun telah siap di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pulpen telah siap di tangan kanannya. Tangannya telah siap mencatat. Sedangkan telinganya telah siap mendengarkan pesanan pelanggannya. Dan matanya sibuk meneliti pelanggan di depannya. Karena ia seperti kenal dengan dua pemuda itu.

"Kami ingin memesan..." potongan kalimat yang diluncurkan oleh salah satu dari dua pemuda itu membuat mata Sakura segera terfokus pada buku catatannya.

"...Sakura- _chan_ saja, boleh?" lanjut pemuda itu yang langsung membuat manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar sempurna.

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

YEEEEEEYYYY! Shizu balik lagi, nih! _#lompat-lompat gembira_

 _(Lirik atas)_ Bagus, nggak? Kalau jelek, _Gomen..._

Hah~, masih belum sampai klimaks. Kapan, ya? (Lho?) Sebentar lagi. Mungkin... _#ditimpuk sandal sama readers_

Ayo, kita balas-balas _review_ dulu!

 **HyperBlack Hole** huhuhuu.. _arigatou #menangis terharu_ kau telah mengerti diriku _#lebay_ **Puterateluan** ini udah lanjut... **Nofita817** Mau nya apa? aku serahkan pada readers semua **SR not AUTHOR** Hahahaha _#ketawa jahat_ Ok! _Arigatou_ udah nyemangatin Shizu! **Yuuki Natalia** udah tahu, kan... mau bilang apa... ini udah lanjut, kok.. **Tanpa Nama** Ini udah kilat! Snagat kilat malah... gara-gara temen Shizu yang terus menodong Shizu buat update katanya kalau Shizu nggak update bakal dipenggal... sadis, ya... huhuuhu _#nangis_ **Marwha Bunga** Iya, ini udah update, kok... **ElleNs** iya, nih... nggak apa-apa, kok **CAR** ini udah update... Yee! Iya, Shizu nggak akan ngelupain fict ini... _Arigatou_ udah bilang fict ini bagus _#menangis terharu_ Mmmmm...kira-kira siapa, ya.. Shizu juga bingung (Lho?) Salam Heaven  & Earth! **Alvin Wilson** _Arigatou..._ ini udah update kilat, kok! **Guest** udah tahu, kan... apa yang mau diomongin Mebuki...

Sekian balas-balas _Review_ nya!

 _Guys!_ Seperti yang kalian tahu, sebentar lagi Sakura- _chan_ ulang tahunn! Shizu akan membuat cerita untuk Sakura- _chan..._ Tapi idenya belum ada. Mau usul? Tapi Shizu tetap akan berusaha putar otak biar dapet ide cerita. Mungkin kalau Shizu jungkir balik otak Shizu bakal ke puter, ya... _#senyum-senyum sambil mengangguk-angguk_ _(Readers : Dokter sakit jiwa! Panggil dokter sakit jiwa! Cepat! Sebelum parah!)_

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Shizu udah ada sedikit ide yang terinspirasi dari pengalaman teman Shizu yang super sadis... hahahahaha _#Ketawa jahat_ (Bercanda, lho... jangan marah, ya...teman Shizu yang baik hati, suka menolong, dan tidak sombong _#bohong)_

Sebelum Shizu tambah gila, langsung aja, deh! Shizu minta **REVIEW** nya yang banyak, ya! Ok? _#jurus puppy eyes._ Selain itu, Shizu ucapkan _arigatou_ pada semua readers yang udah ngereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya, yang mau review chapter ini, yang _follow & Favorite _ff ini, dan tentunya yang udah baca ff gaje ini!

 **~:~:~:~:~:~:ARIGATOU:~:~:~:~:~:~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kami ingin memesan..." potongan kalimat yang diluncurkan oleh salah satu dari dua pemuda itu membuat mata Sakura segera terfokus pada buku catatannya.

"...Sakura- _chan_ saja, boleh?" lanjut pemuda itu yang langsung membuat manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar sempurna.

#

#

#

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika gadis di sampingnya memasang ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda lainnya. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar bangga atas keberhasilan mereka mengejutkan gadis yang sampai saat ini masih berdiri mematung di samping mereka.

"Na-Naruto?! Me-Menma?!" panggil gadis itu tak percaya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih bertahan dengan seringai penuh kepuasan mereka.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Mmm...menjemputmu" jawab pemuda berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Menjemputku? Di jam ini? Yang benar saja, Naruto... Jam pulangku masih lama. Lagipula darimana kau tahu tempat kerjaku?" oceh Sakura—nama Sang gadis.

"Mmm, _etto_ , aku menelfon ibumu dan bertanya padanya" jawab Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Lalu kalian berniat menjadi _stalker_?" Sakura menatap tajam dua pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Dia yang memaksaku" alibi pemuda berambut hitam—Menma—sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Namun masih dengan gaya dinginnya—sok keren.

"Hah~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Kemudian kembali ia tatap ke dua pemuda di depannya. Namun tatapannya tak lagi tajam melainkan mengancam. "Lakukan semau kalian. Tapi ingat! Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata penuh dengan nada mengancam, Sakura pun melenggang pergi. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Sakura berbalik sebentar dan menatap malas Naruto. "Tentu saja aku mau kembali bekerja" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menulis pesanan kami sebagai pelangganmu" ujar Naruto berbangga diri.

Dan yah, Naruto sukses menbuat Sakura kesal. Dengan berat hati, Sakura kembali menghampiri meja nomor 13 yang di tempati Naruto dan Menma itu. "Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sakura.

Manik _sapphire_ Naruto meneliti setiap menu yang ada. "Mmm... Apa ya... Hmm.. Sepertinya ini enak... Atau ini saja?" tampak sekali kalau Naruto bingung dan ini membuat Sakura semakin kesal saja. Tapi ia berusaha sabar. Walau entah bisa seberapa lama Sakura bersabar menghadapi Naruto.

"Aku ingin Black Coffee" pesan Menma cepat. Sakura pun segera mencatatnya. Lalu kembali ia tatap Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih saja berkecamuk pada buku menu.

"Jadi? Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berusaha menahan diri.

"Ramen! aku ingin ramen!" seru Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada ramen di sini" sahut Sakura cepat.

 _ **JLEB!**_

Itu sangat menusuk hati Naruto. Makanan favoritnya tidak tersedia di restoran ini? Apa dunia mulai membencinya? "Cih! Restoran macam apa ini?!" umpat Naruto pelan. Namun tetap terdengar sampai telinga Sakura.

"Ya sudah! Cari tempat makan lain saja sana!" perintah Sakura dan dia melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya dapat menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Menma sejak tadi hanya duduk tenang mendengarkan musik yang diputar di _android_ nya. Menjadi penonton pasif pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura. Karena menurutnya sangat merepotkan bila harus ikut terlibat.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Kenapa, sih, Naruto harus datang kemari? Dia sangat merepotkan! Menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura ketika sampai di dapur restoran. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto hari ini. Dia tidak keberatan jika pemuda berambut pirang itu memaksanya ke UKS atau memaksanya ikut berjalan-jalan. Tapi kenapa Naruto harus datang ke tempat kerjanya? Tentu ini sangat mengganggunya. Bagaimana jika dia jadi tidak bisa fokus dan semua pekerjaannya menjadi berantakan? Eh, tunggu! Kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus jika Naruto datang ke tempat kerjanya? Oh, sepertinya otaknya mulai bermasalah.

"Sudah, Sakura! Tak perlu memikirkan mengenai Naruto _no baka_ itu. Anggap saja dia seperti pelanggan yang lain" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Tenten sambil bergidik ngeri dan menatap Sakura seakan-akan Sakura adalah orang gila di dekat rumahnya.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum menahan malu. Tak ia sangka ada orang yang memperhatikannya. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang" jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum jahil terpampang di wajah Tenten. "Siapa? Kekasihmu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Mana mungkin!" sanggah Sakura cepat dan itu malah membuat Tenten tertawa.

"Hati-hati, lho... nanti kalian malah benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih" nasihat Tenten sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Menma. Karena pelayan yang lain tengah sibuk. Hari ini pelanggangnnya sangat banyak. Jadi mau tak mau, ia sendiri yang harus membuatkan pesanannya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang cukup besar menngejutkannya. Rupanya itu suara pemilik restoran yang sedang menelfon seseorang. "Apa?! kau tidak bisa berangkat?! Kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa kau harus sakit di saat kita banyak pelanggan seperti ini, sih?! Ya sudah! Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bekerja" pemilik restoran itu pun segera menutup telfonnya. Kemudian ia tampak menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di HP nya. Mungkin ia akan memanggil pegawai yang lain?

Mengabaikan kejadian barusan, Sakura kembali berkutik membuat kopi pesanan Menma. Namun lagi-lagi kegiatannya harus terhenti. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seruan senang bosnya atau pemilik restoran ini. Merasa penasaran, Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat bosnya itu berada. Dan seketika itu juga manik _emerald_ nya membola—terkejut.

"Wah, beruntung sekali! Kalian mau membantuku dengan bekerja di sini?" tanya pemilik restoran dengan begitu gembira.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang rupanya dia adalah Naruto itu mengangguk. Menma yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut mengangguk. "Ya! Tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Tidak apa, kan?"

Masih dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan, Sang pemilik restoran mengangguk. "Tentu saja"

"Hmmm... sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi. Yaitu mengena—..." belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sang pemilik restoran telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena ia begitu gembira.

"Oh, gaji? Kalian tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Kalian akan digaji seperti pegawai yang lain" tutur sang pemilik restoran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kami tak ingin gaji" jawabnya.

Salah satu alis sang pemilik restoran pun terangkat—bingung. "Kalian tak ingin gaji? Lalu apa?" tanya pemilik restoran.

"Kami hanya ingin kau mengizinkan kami dan Sakura untuk pulang lebih cepat" kini giliran Menma yang membuka mulut.

Sang pemilik restoran berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus kerja yang benar"

Sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan kembali terpampang di wajah tampan Namikaze bersaudara itu. "Serahkan pada kami!"

"Ok! Kalian bisa mengganti pakaian kalian di ruangan itu. Mm, Sai!"

Sai yang dipanggil sang pemilik restoran pun segera bergegas menghampiri. "Bisa tolong kau antarkan dua pemuda ini?" pinta sang pemilik restoran dan dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu, Sai mengangguk setuju. Naruto dan Menma pun pergi mengekori kemana Sai pergi.

Dengan cepat, Sakura meninggalkan pekerjaannya—membuat kopi—dan pergi menyusul Naruto dan Menma. "Naruto! Menma!" panggilnya dan ke dua pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu pun menengokkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Sakura- _chan!_ kau tahu, tadi kami memin—..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura telah lebih dahulu menyelanya.

" _Baka!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan? Meminta agar aku dapat pulang lebih cepat hanya untuk berjalan-jalan? Lalu bagaimana dengan gajiku? Pasti akan dikurangikan. Padahal gaji ini sangat penting bagi keluargaku. Apa kalian tidak tahu itu?" omel Sakura membuat semua yang berada disekitarnya terkejut. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Menma.

Menghadapi kemarahan Sakura, Naruto malah tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya pada kami"

Mendengar hal itu malah membuat Sakura bingung. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa te—..." kini gantian Sakura yang tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sakura, jangan pikul semuanya sendirian" nasihat Menma dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Karena kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, tenang saja" lanjut Naruto—masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Kemudian dua pemuda tampan itu kembali mengekori Sai ke ruang ganti.

Sakura terpaku beberapa saat. Ia tak menyangka. Mentari dan rembulan sama-sama meneranginya. Memberinya cahaya beraneka warna dalam kehidupannya yang tanpa warna. Ia tak menyangka kalau di depan ke dua pemuda aneh itu, ia selalu terlihat lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berusaha agar terlihat bagai gadis yang kuat. Ia tak menyangka. Mentari dan rembulan mau memberinya cahaya kehidupan.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Sepasang manik _emerald_ tak henti-hentinya menatap dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah melayani pesanan para pelanggan. Sedangkan tangannya—sang pemilik manik _emerald_ —sibuk menuangkan kopi ke dalam sebuah cangkir. Namun karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan dua pemuda tampan itu, tanpa ia sadari, cangkir yang ia pegang telah penuh terisi kopi. Bahkan sampai meluap ke mana-mana.

"Kau mau membuat restoran ini rugi, ya, Sakura?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu pun terkejut ketika mendapati Tenten—gadis bercepol dua—berada tepat di sampingnya. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika menyadari kalau kopi yang mengisi cangkir yang ia pegang telah meluap kemana-mana. Dengan cepat, ia pun segera mematikan mesin pembuat kopi itu dan mengambil kain untuk membersihkan kecerobohan yang ia buat.

"Dari dua pemuda tampan itu, mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Tenten yang kembali mengejutkan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak ada" Sakura tergagap dan ini membuat sebuah seringai lebar terlukis di wajah cantik Tenten.

"Mmm... Kalau begitu boleh, dong, kalau aku menjadikan salah satu dari mereka kekasihku?" tanya Tenten.

Dan tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Seringai di wajah Tenten semakin melebar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin bersemangat menggoda Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau yang berambut hitam? Dia kan tipeku. Tampan dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara" tutur Tenten.

"Jangan. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" sanggah Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Terkadang dia itu bisa sangat menyebalkan dan terlalu serius," tutur Sakura panjang lebar.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi dia pintar dan menurutku dia juga cukup baik" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang berambut pirang? Dia sepertinya tipe laki-laki yang ceria dan pasti menyenangkan" Tenten belum puas menggoda Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, jangan. Dia itu sangat meyebalkan. Suka memaksaku melakukan hal yang dia inginkan dan suka mengerjaiku sampai aku kesal" oceh Sakura.

"Tak ada sisi baiknya?" tanya Tenten masih berusaha menggoda Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memasang pose berpikir. "Sisi baik, ya... Hmmm... Dia perhatian dan... seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, dia juga cukup menyenangkan" jawab Sakura.

"Jadi? Siapa diantara mereka berdua yang akan kau pilih?" Tenten kembali bertanya.

Sakura tertohok ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tenten. "Di-diantara Me-Menma dan Na-Naruto? Ya-yang kupilih? K-Kau bercanda?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya percaya kalau..." Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melenggang pergi.

"..suatu hari nanti pasti kamu harus memilih diantara mereka berdua" lanjut Tenten ketika ia tepat melewati Sakura. Membuat manik _emerald_ jernih Sakura membola. Segera ia balikkan badannya dan hendak mencegah Tenten pergi. Karena ia butuh penjelasan. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh pergi. Mau tak mau dia pun kini hanya dapat berdiri diam mencoba mencerna sendiri perkataan Tenten barusan.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

' _...Aku hanya percaya kalau suatu hari nanti pasti kamu harus memilih diantara mereka berdua'_ perkataan Tenten itu tidak bisa Sakura hilangkan dari pikirannya. Selalu saja muncul dan membuatnya tidak konsentrasi bekerja. Ia sendiri bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa perkataan Tenten itu membuat pengaruh besar bagi dirinya?

"Sakura!" panggil Menma mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah melamun.

Sakura pun segera menghentikan lamunan gilanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Menma? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Menma tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Naruto hanya menyuruhku untuk membawamu masuk ke dalam mobil sementara dia bernegosiasi lagi dengan pemilik restoran ini"

Sakura manaikkan satu alisnya—bingung. "Sejak kapan kau mau menuruti perkataan Naruto?"

Menma menaikkan bahunya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu" jawab Menma yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura tertawa.

Menma menatap Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah orang aneh yang baru pertama kali ia temui. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat lucu" jawab Sakura sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Menma sendiri.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Menma yang masih tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sakura.

Sakura berbalik sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ke mobil. Bukankah kau mendatangiku untuk membawaku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mununggu Naruto selesai bernegosiasi dengan bosku?" tutur Sakura sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Menma tersenyum dan berjalan mengekori Sakura. "Gadis aneh"

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Hah~ Akhirnya aku berhasil bernegosiasi dengan bosmu, Sakura- _chan"_ tutur Naruto begitu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Memang apa yang kau negosiasikan dengan bosku? Ku harap itu bukan hal yang aneh dan merugikanku, ya" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Tenang saja. Aku tadi hanya menegosiasikan mengenai gajimu. Beruntung bosmu itu cukup baik. Jadi mempermudah diriku" oceh Naruto dan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar akan mengusahakan agar gajinya tak dipotong karena pulang lebih cepat. Ia tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang Naruto pikirkan dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Hentikan ocehanmu dan cepat kita pergi" ujar Menma yang sudah tak tahan dengan ocehan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya dapat cemberut dan menatap Menma kesal. "Baik. Baik"

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara tawa dari belakang. "Hahahahaha!" rupanya Sakura lah yang kini tengah tertawa. Entah kenapa, ia selalu saja tertawa ketika melihat Namikaze bersaudara ini bertengkar. Mungkin ia terkesan kejam? Tapi memang menurutnya pertengkaraan sepasang saudara kembar itu begitu lucu.

"Sakura- _chan,_ apa yang lucu?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

Sakura menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada. Lebih baik lanjutkan saja perjalanannya. Mmmm, tapi sebelum itu, sebenarnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" Sakura menatap dua pasang _sapphire_ di depannya—penasaran.

Sebuah seringai mencurigakan terlukis di wajah Menma dan Naruto. "Ra-.." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ha-.." Menma melanjutkannya. Tapi ia memberi jeda sebentar sebelum ke suku kata terakhir.

Naruto dan Menma saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menatap penasaran. "Sia" ucap mereka bersamaan. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat diam di tempat sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas. "Menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura sambil melipat ke dua tangannya ke dada dan menyenderkan punggungnya dengan kasar ke kursi.

Namikaze bersaudara yang duduk di depan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang merajuk. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto memacu mobilnya. Ikut bersaing di jalanan. Sedangkan Sakura sampai sekarang masih merajuk.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Setelah beberapa menit mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan kawan-kawan ikut bersaing bersama kendaraan lain di jalan, akhirnya mobil ini pun sampai di tujuannya. Naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan tentunya.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura- _chan"_ Naruto mencoba memberitahu Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu malah membuang mukanya. Rupanya ia masih marah.

Melihat Sakura yang masih merajuk itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa dan Menma menyeringai penuh kebanggaan. "Ayolah, Sakura- _chan!_ tadi kami hanya bercanda. Kami kan ingin memberimu _surprise_. Jika kami memberitahunya, namanya bukan _surprise"_ alibi Naruto. Tapi Sakura masih tak mau mendengarkan.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sakura" nasihat Menma yang malah membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Namun nasihat Menma malah membuat Naruto mendapat suatu ide untuk membujuk Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kau keluar mobil dulu dan melihat apa yang ada di luar" saran Naruto. Sakura pun menurutinya—masih dengan muka yang ditekuk.

Sakura keluar dari mobil Naruto dan melihat keselilingnya. Mencoba mengidentifikasi tempat ia berada sekarang. Ketika ia menyadari dimana sekarang ia berada, manik _emerald_ nya hanya dapat membulat dan sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah cantiknya. "Taman bermain!" seru Sakura begitu gembira.

Naruto dan Menma pun keluar dari mobil. Senyum tulus terlihat menghiasi wajah mereka ketika melihat senyum lebar milik Sakura. "Bagaimana? masih mau merajuk dan tetap di dalam mobil?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau bercanda?! Mana mungkin!" jawab Sakura. Ia seperti telah melupakan segala kekesalannya.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tak pergi ke taman bermain. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia" manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai meredup. Namun sebelum manik _emerald_ Sakura yang indah itu benar-benar meredup, Menma membuka mulutnya. "Daripada bernostalgia, mengenang masa lalu, lebih baik melihat ke masa depan dan membuat kenangan baru"

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Menma barusan. Ia seperti tersadar. Sedangkan Naruto malah merangkul pundak Menma dari belakang. "Sejak kapan kau bisa mengatakan hal bijak seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Menma mendengus kesal. "Lepaskan rangkulanmu itu! Kau membuatku jijik" ujar Menma yang benar-benar menusuk ke hati. Dengan segera Naruto pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan mendahului Menma dengan muka kesal. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ceria dan menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kenangan baru jika tetap berdiri diam di sini. Ayo, kita masuk dan menikmati semua wahanannya!" seru Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkejut untuk ke dua kalinya. Namun ia tetap menurut saja ketika Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Sedangkan Menma yang ditinggal pun berjalan pelan menyusul dua orang aneh—Naruto dan Sakura. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampan Menma.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **SLURP!**_

Lagi-lagi lidah Sakura menjilat _ice cream strawberry_ yang baru saja ia beli. Begitu juga dengan Menma dan Naruto yang sibuk menjilati ice cream coklat dan vanilla mereka. Mereka begitu menikmati _ice cream_ milik mereka masing-masing. Mungkin karena mereka sangat kelelahan setelah mencoba berbagai wahana permainan di taman bermain ini. Seperti roller coaster, komedi putar, gokart, dan masih banyak lagi.

" _Ne,_ Sakura- _chan_!" panggil Naruto.

Sakura yang dipanggil pun menolehkam kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Ap-.."

 _ **NYUT!**_

Jari telunjuk Naruto menekan pipi Sakura. Menanggapi perilaku Naruto, Sakura hanya menatapnya malas. Sedangkan Naruto malah menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_!" panggil Naruto lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Lihat itu ada apa!" Naruto menunjuk sesuatu. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto—penasaran. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Mana? Di sana tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Sakura sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

 _ **SLURP!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjilat _ice cream_ milik Sakura. Tentu ini membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencoba _ice cream_ milikmu. Tak boleh?"

Sakura men _deathglare_ Naruto. "Tentu saja tak boleh!" serunya kesal.

Melihat Sakura kesal malah membuat . Sedangkan Menma yang melihat semuanya sejak tadi hanya dapat diam di tempat. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka dengan kejadian barusan. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa demikian.

"Menma!" panggil Sakura.

Menma pun memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kenapa kau tak menolongku dari saudara kembarmu ini?" omel Sakura.

"Perlukah?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya dapat memandang kepergian Menma dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka tak tahu mengapa Menma terlihat kesal seperti itu.

"Menma, kau mau kemana?" Naruto ikut beranjak pergi menyusul Menma. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Pulang" jawab Menma tanpa menatap Naruto ataupun Sakura yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Hei! Tapi ada satu wahana permainan yang belum kita coba" ujar Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Menma dari belakang.

"Memang wahana apa yang belum kita coba?" tanya Sakura yang berhasil menyusul Menma dan Naruto.

"Mau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jahil dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Ru-mah Han-tu" ujar Naruto penuh dengan nada horror. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Ka-kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura pelan dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _ **GLEK!**_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak suka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Karena ia takut dengan hantu.

Sejak kecil ia tak pernah mau diajak ke rumah hantu.

Sakura pun mencoba mencari alasan agar tak masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu. "Mmm...Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Hari sudah sore. Pasti _Kaa-san_ sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma yang dibuat bingung dengan sikapnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ke dua pemuda tampan itu menyeringai penuh makna.

"Kau takut, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura segera berbalik ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tepat sasaran itu. "Ti-tidak. I-itu ma-mana mu-mungkin, kan?" jawab Sakura berbohong. Dia tak ingin Naruto atau Menma mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa, dong, kalau kita menghabiskan waktu sebentar untuk menikmati wahana itu?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya telah menyadari ketakutan Sakura. Tapi ia ingin mengetes seberapa lama Sakura dapat bertahan menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu.

"Ta-tapi hari sudah so-sore, Naruto... Ja-jadi lebih baik kita pu-pulang saja. Ya, kan, Menma?" Sakura berusaha meminta pertolongan pada Menma. Tapi sepertinya itu percuma saja. Karena sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampan Menma.

"Sepertinya mengasyikkan" ujar Menma yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kartu AS untuk menolongnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju wahana menakutkan itu berada. Sedangkan Menma lagi-lagi tak ikut berlari. Ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan daripada berlari. Karena ia tak memiliki stamina sebesar Naruto.

Ia harus menghemat tenaganya agar dapat melewati hari ini dengan lancar.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Gelap, dingin, menakutkan, dan banyak hantu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Walau ia tahu kalau semua hantu yang ada di wahana ini hanya tipuan, tapi tetap saja ia takut. Bahkan kini ia tengah memegang bagian belakang baju Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Hal ini membuat sebuah seringai terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Naruto. Sedangkan Menma, ia harus menahan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang dipegang sangat kuat oleh Sakura.

Beberapa hantu tipuan datang dan berusaha menakuti ke tiga remaja ini. Tapi hanya Sakura lah yang berhasil dibuat takut oleh mereka. Sebab Menma maupun Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Bahkan mereka sejak tadi malah tersenyum menikmati ketakutan Sakura. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti _devil_ bagi Sakura.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menutupi kepala Sakura dengam sebuah jaket. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas—mencari tahu siapa orang yang memberinya jaket. Dan melebarlah manik _emerald_ nya ketika wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyumlah yang ia lihat. "Naruto?"

"Jika kau memang takut? Kenapa tidak kau katakan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu lembut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat diam dengan muka yang memerah—malu.

"Bukankah aku dan Menma sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kau tidak sendiri. Ada kami di sisimu. Jadi jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri" nasihat Naruto dan Sakura masih diam mematung di tempat.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tutup matamu dan biarkan kami menuntunmu keluar dari sini" tutur Menma dan Sakura menurutinya. Ia tutup matanya dan membiarkan Namikaze bersaudara menuntunnya keluar dari tempat menakutkan ini.

"Huft~" Sakura begitu lega ketika tahu dirinya telah berhasil keluar dari tempat menakutkan itu. Sedangkan sebuah senyum lembut terlukis di wajah tampan Naruto dan Menma ketika melihat ekspresi lega Sakura.

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat bagaimana matahari dan bulan tersenyum tulus padanya. Entah kenapa perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat mereka tersenyum padanya. Ia senang. Sungguh senang.

"Ayo!" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Mmmm.. Tapi, sebelum kita pulang, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Sakura- _chan_ " tutur Naruto dengan wajah serius. Membuat jantung Sakura entah kenapa berdetak cepat. Sedangkan Menma hanya dapat menanti dengan cemas untaian kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat jantung Sakura serasa akan copot.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur bersama keluargaku ke pantai saat musim panas nanti. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura ternganga—tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ha?"

Namun ekspresi lega malah ditunjukkan oleh Menma ketika mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menyanyakan kepastian Sakura.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura.

Naruto mendesah kecewa ketika mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan" jawab Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan!_ kau hanya perlu meluangkan waktu 3 sampai 4 hari. Itu tidak akan membuatmu rugi banyak, kan?" Naruto masih berusaha keras membujuk Sakura.

"Tidak, Naruto. 3 sampai 4 hari itu sangat berharga bagiku" jawab Sakura.

Mendengar penolakan Sakura, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah saudara kembarnya—meminta pertolongan. Menma tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Dia hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Namun kemudian ia mengikuti jejak Naruto—membujuk Sakura. "Tak ada salahnya, kan? membuat kenangan bersama teman?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Namikaze bersaudara ini mulai membujuknya. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu, kalau membuat kenangan bersama teman pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Seperti saat ini. Tapi ia memiliki tanggung jawab. Ia harus ingat itu. Ia tak boleh lepas begitu saja dari tanggung jawabnya. "Aku tak bisa..." dengan susah payah Sakura menolaknya.

Naruto segera memutar otaknya dan hendak membujuk Sakura lagi. "Kau kan bi—..." belum sempat ia mengeluarkan jurus bujukannya, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang! Hari sudah mulai gelap!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Menma. Membuat muka ke dua pemuda ini memerah sempurna. Bahkan jantung mereka berdua kini tengah berpacu dengan cepat. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati mereka. Tapi mereka tak tahu mengapa.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan!_ aku mohon... ikutlah dengan kami" Naruto kembali meluncurkan bujukannya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto" jawab Sakura entah yang keberapa kali. Bahkan ia sampai bosan sendiri.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut ketika lagi-lagi Sakura menolak ajakannya. Bahkan gadis itu kini telah keluar dari mobilnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau sekarang bukan saatnya ia menyerah. Ia masih ingin terus membujuk gadis itu agar mau berlibur bersamanya dan keluarganya. Karena itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Menma menatap Naruto yang seperti tengah berpikir itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Menma yang tengah memasang wajah datar. "Aku punya rencana baru" ujar Naruto.

"Rencana untuk membujuk Sakura?" tebak Menma dan Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat.

Menma memandang Naruto penasaran, "Apa rencananya?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. "Ikuti aku" ucapnya dan Menma hanya menurutinya.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, ke dua pemuda tampan itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Sakura. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Menma yang telah termakan rasa pensaran yang amat sangat.

Naruto menatap Menma dan menyeringai. "Membujuk ibu Sakura" jawab Naruto dengan mudahnya. Membuat Menma merasa kalau saudaranya itu mulai menggunakan rencana cerdik—licik. Tapi jika dipikirkan, rencana ini bagus juga. Jadi, Menma hanya ikut saja.

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Naruto mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Sedangkan Menma menunggu di belakang Naruto. "Aku yakin. Ini pasti berhasil" ujar Naruto dan Menma tetap diam di belakangnya.

 _ **CKLEK!**_

Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka. Tentu mendnegar hal ini, membuat Naruto dan Menma segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Bahkan entah kenapa jantung Menma kini berdegup sangat kencang. Ia gugup. Karena ini pertama kalianya ia bertemu dengan ibu Sakura. Saat mengantar Sakura pulang bersama Naruto waktu itu, ia tak sempat mengunjungi rumah Sakura karena hari telah sangat malam.

 _ **KRIETTT!**_

Pintu rumah Sakura pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan tuan rumahnya. Manik _emerald_ Sakura tampak melebar—terkejut—ketika melihat ada Naruto dan juga Menma di depan pintunya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah senyum tanpa dosa terukir di wajah Naruto. Namun wajah datar tetap Menma pasang dan Sakura paham akan hal itu. "Hanya ingin berkunjung" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk. Namun entah kenapa rasa curiga menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa itu Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari dapur.

"Begitulah, _Kaa-san!"_ jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar agar Naruto maupun Menma dapat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun hal ini malah membuat Mebuki menjadi bingung sendiri. Karena netranya menangkap dua sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Oh, iya! Dia ingat! Sakura pernah cerita mengenai Namikaze bersaudara yang lahir dengan selisih waktu hanya beberapa menit saja.

"Apa dia kembaran Naruto yang kau ceritakan, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki sambil berjalan mendekati Namikaze bersaudara.

"Ya, _Kaa-san._ Namanya Menma" jawab Sakura sekaligus memperkenalkan Menma pada ibunya.

Menma tersenyum lembut. "Namaku Namikaze Menma, saudara kembar Naruto dan teman Sakura" ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat sopan.

Mebuki tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ayo, masuk!" ajak Mebuki pada Namikaze bersaudara itu. Mereka pun menurutinya dan duduk di atas sofa setelah dipersilakan.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian datang kemari? Apa ingin melamar Sakura?" oceh Mebuki yang membuat wajah Naruto, Menma, bahkan Sakura bersemu merah.

" _Kaa-san!"_ rajuk Sakura yang jelas merasa sangat malu.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia yang tadinya begitu percaya diri malah menjadi gugup sejak perkataan Mebuki tadi meluncur. "Mmm..sebenarnya kami ingin _Kaa-chan_ membujuk Sakura- _chan_ agar mau ikut kami berlibur bersama saat libur musim panas nanti" tutur Naruto.

" _Baka!_ Harusnya kita minta izin dulu. Jangan langsung _to the point"_ bisik Menma yang sedikit kesal dengan perilaku saudara kembarnya yang tak sopan ini. Mempermalukan nama baik keluarganya.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa!" Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa dosa dan Menma menanggapinya dengan memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Menma. "Tenang saja! Akan _Kaa-chan_ bujuk Sakura!" seru Mebuki begitu gembira. Karena ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk membuat Sakura dapat bersenang-senang seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Lihat, Menma! Rencanaku berhasil!" bisik Naruto.

Menma balik berbisik. "Belum. Sakura belum menyetujuinya, kan?"

"Sebentar lagi aku yakin dia pasti akan menyetujuinya" tutur Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah memberinya _deathglare_. Bahkan sekarang telah keluar aura-aura kegelapan dari balik punggung Sakura. Tentu ini membuat Naruto merinding. Habislah dia.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Yooooo, _guys!_ _O genki desu ka?_ Pada kangen Shizu nggak, nih? Pasti kangen, ya, kan? hayoooo ngaku! _#dilempari sandal_

Gimana, nih, cerita di atas? Jelek kah? Baguskah? Semoga bagus, ya... Shizu udah berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan baik di tengah kesibukan Shizu. Oh, iya! Sekadar info, mungkin setelah ini, Shizu akan hiatus dulu. Jadi FF ini bakal ke _pause_ sebentar. Karena Shizu mau menghadapi banyak ujian. Ada Lat. US, Ujian Praktek, US, dsb. _(Kok malah curhat?)_ Shizu mungkin baru update chapter ff ini setelah Shizu selesai melaksanakan US. O, iya! _Guys,_ tolong do'a kan Shizu semoga ujian Shizu dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan diberi kemudahan. Semoga Shizu bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus dan memuaskan. _Amin..._ _Arigatou_ atas do'anya!

Tapi soal ulang tahun Sakura- _chan..._ Shizu tetap akan ikut meramaikannya, kok... tenang saja.. hehehehe

OK! Sekarang waktunya Shizu membalas review dari kalian! YEEEE!

 **Nofita817** idenya bagus juga _#manggut-manggut sambil ikut senyum ala psikopat_ tapi, kita lihat alurnya aja nanti... hehehe...ini udah lanjut, kok.. **hyperblack** ini udah lanjut... **nesta** Shizu nanti nangis, lho, kalau nesta nggak mau baca... untuk endingnya... lihat alur dan kondisi... **CAR** entah, apa bisa mempercepat update nya.. tapi yang pasti ff ini tetap akan Shizu lanjutkan, kok! soal yang di restoran itu Shizu tiba-tiba aja dapet ide itu. Syukurlah kalau itu cukup menghibur. Settingnya udah tahu, kan? tenang! Bakal NaruSaku, kok, buat ultah Sakura- _chan!_ **Nagase Arisa** _Arigatou #terharu..._ Sama-sama... Thanks udah nyemangatin Shizu terus... **sunyday** siapa, ya? Kita lihat alurnya saja dan permintaan readers semua. Shizu mah orangnya nurut aja. Ini udah lanjut... **Guest** ini udah lanjut, kok... endingnya Shizu serahin ke readers, deh, biar nggak ragu... **namikaze chaerim** _Arigatou.._ aku juga suka banget sama mereka berdua...ini udah lanjut, kilat...

Sekian balas-balas review, nya! Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Ada bocoran dikit, nih! Rencana Shizu, chapter berikutnya yaitu LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS! Di liburan itu akan muncul konflik-konfliknya! Lama amat, ya, baru muncul konfliknya. Nggak tahu, deh, kapan nih ff bakal selesai. Kita ikuti saja alurnya... _#plak!_

Lebih baik kita sudahi saja corat-coret tak penting Shizu ini! semoga saja ff Shizu dapat mengibur kalian semua! Bila Shizu punya kesalahan, tolong dimaafkan, ya... _#jurus puppy eyes_

 _Arigatou_ untuk yang udah review ff ini, follow, atau bahkan favorite. Jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW** banyak-banyak! Biar Shizu makin semangat ngelanjutinnya!

Salam,

Adelways Shizuka Usagi

 **=0=0=0=0=0=SAYOUNARA=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **=0=0=0=0=ARIGATOU=0=0=0=0=**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Sinar mentari yang tadinya begitu terik, kini mulai meredup. Warna biru pada langit pun mulai memudar. Digantikan dengan semburat merah, orange, dan jingga yang membentang begitu indah dilihat mata. Namun indahnya langit saat ini tak bisa menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi di balkon. Segelas _ice_ _cream vanilla_ dengan beberapa potong buah ia genggam begitu kencang. Walau begitu, ia seperti tak ada niat untuk memakannya. Buktinya, ia biarkan _ice cream_ itu mencair dengan tidak _elite_ nya.

Sepasang manik _emerald_ gadis itu menatap sendu lantai di bawahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Padahal beberapa hari ini ia begitu gembira. Bermain di pantai, memancing, pesta _barbeque_ , dan masih banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama dengan dua pemuda aneh beserta keluarga mereka untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasnya ini. Tapi tetap saja, baginya ini masih ada yang kurang.

" _Okaa-san_... Aku sangat merindukanmu..." gumam gadis itu pelan.

Ya, ibunya. Tidak ada ibunya disini. Ia jadi mencemaskannya. Merindukannya. Sudah beberapa hari ia tak bertemu ibunya. Ia tak melihatnya. Ini membuatnya begitu hampa. Memang sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa berlibur dengan banyak orang tanpa harus memikirkan pelajaran ataupun pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja kesenangannya itu terasa kurang jika tak ada ibunya di sisinya.

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengajak ibunya saja? Itu yang kalian pikirkan bukan? Itu juga yang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu inginkan. Tapi apa daya, ibunya menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus pergi berlibur sendiri. Tidak sendiri, sih, karena ada...

 _ **BRAK!**_

"Sakura- _chan_! Ayo, cepat bersiap! Kita kan akan pergi ke festi—..."

 _ **BUGH!**_

"Apa kau tak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu?! Atau mulut untuk meminta izin, ha?!" omel gadis cantik—Sakura—itu setelah melemparkan sebuah bantal kursi yang tepat mengenai muka seorang pemuda berambut pirang—Naruto.

"Itu pantas untuk perbutanmu, _Baka_ -Naruto" ejek seorang pemuda berambut hitam—Menma—yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Ck! Aku baru masuk ke kamarmu dan kau langsung melempar bantal ke mukaku. Tidak sopan sekali" keluh Naruto dengan santainya.

Sebuah perempatan pun muncul menghias dahi Sakura yang cukup lebar. "Kau itu yang tidak sopan! Masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu" rupanya Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Oh, kau itu seorang gadis, ya? Aku sampai lupa karena sifatmu itu" manik _sapphire_ Naruto menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek yang membuat tangan Sakura rasanya ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke muka Naruto. Mungkin kini tak lagi bantal yang ia lempar, melainkan kursinya.

" _Mou~_ , Naruto! Berhenti menjahili Sakura- _chan_ yang manis ini" ujar Kushina yang baru saja masuk dalam arena tempur Naruto dan Sakura yang telah memanas.

"Kaa- _chan_ ingin mempersiapkan Sakura- _chan_ untuk festival nanti malam. Jadi kalian pergi saja dari sini dan bersiap-siap, ok?" sebuah kerlingan mata mematikan, Kushina perlihatkan pada Naruto dan juga Menma. Membuat ke dua pemuda itu langsung mumdur dari medan pertempuran.

"Kami serahkan urusan Sakura _-chan_ pada Kaa _-chan_ , ya... _Jaa_!" tutur Naruto sebelum menuruni tangga dan menghilang bersama Menma.

Kushina tersenyum senang melihat kepergian ke dua putranya. Tapi itu tak lama. Karena beberapa detik berikutnya, ia telah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tengah berdiri membeku di dalam kamarnya.

Senyum lembut nan menakutkan terukir manis di wajah cantik Kushina. "Sakura _-chan_ , bersiaplah. _Obaa-san_ akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian di festival nanti"

 _ **GLEK!**_

"Apa ini akhir hidupku?" gumam Sakura takut.

Kushina mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sakura. "Tidak..." ketika ia telah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, kini giliran tangannya yang akan beraksi—mengunci pintu kamar. "... Malah ini awal kehidupanmu"

 _ **CKLEK!**_

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Ne, Menma!" panggil Naruto.

"Hm"

Naruto menatap Menma yang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Menurutmu apa ada yang aneh pada Sakura-chan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Menma pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan balik menatap Naruto. "Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, dia memang terlihat bahagia, tapi terasa ada yang kurang" Naruto mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Mungkin karena ibunya tidak ikut" komentar Menma.

"Benar juga" sahut Naruto.

"Cepat keluar setelah selesai bersiap" ujar Menma sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Ya, aku akan segera menyusulmu" jawab Naruto sambil memakai jaket merahnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menyusul Menma. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Ia hanya berdiri di depan tangga layaknya patung. Sedangkan matanya terfokus dengan suatu objek yang sedang menuruni tangga itu.

"Hei, Menma! Apa yang sedang kau li...hat?" Naruto pun mau tak mau ikut terhipnotis oleh objek yang sangat indah itu.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membuat Sakura- _chan_ jadi tampak sangat anggun malam ini, Kushina" puji Minato yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak mengira kalau ke dua anak kita sampai terdiam seperti itu" tutur Kushina yang langsung membuat Naruto maupun Menma tersadar. Mereka pun kini jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Bahkan muka mereka sedikit memerah ketika memikirkan betapa cantik dan anggunnya Sakura malam ini.

Ya, gadis musim semi itu malam ini terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Kecantikannya itu mungkin bisa mengalahkan kecantikan putri-putri kerajaan. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi dia memang tampil berbeda sekarang. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul begitu rapi. Tak lupa beberapa bunga sakura berwarna ungu dan biru yang merupakan hiasan rambut itu tampak menghias rambut indahnya itu.

Make up tipis dan terkesan natural Kushina torehkan pada wajah cantik Sakura. Yukata berwarna _soft pink_ berhias bunga sakura ungu melekat di tubuh indahnya. Obi berwarna putih menghias pinggang rampingnya. Sebuah tali berwarna biru mengikat obi itu tepat di tengah dan membentuk simpul pita. Jangan lupakan sepasang sandal kayu yang menghiasi kakinya. Menghasilkan suara yang khas ketika Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga. Memaksa semua orang untuk menatapnya dan tenggelam dalam kecantikannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus berdiri di sana? Ayo, kita segera pergi ke festivalnya sebelum pertunjukan kembang apinya dimulai" ajak Kushina sambil membantu Sakura menuruni tangga. Karena sedikit sulit bagi Sakura menggunakan sandal kayu. Dia belum terbiasa.

"Kau tidak memakai yukata, Kushina?" tanya Minato bingung dengan penampilan Kushina yang terkesan santai, tapi tak menutupi kecantikannya.

Lagi-lagi Kushina tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Yukata sudah tidak cocok dengan umurku sekarang" jawab Kushina yang mengejutkan suami dan ke dua putranya.

Naruto bahkan sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut. "Aku tak menyangka kalau _Kaa-chan_ mengakui umur _Kaa-chan_ yang sudah tak muda lagi" komentarnya membuat sebuah perempatan terukir di dahi Kushina. Sedangkan Menma dan Minato hanya dapat memalingkan muka mereka dan menahan tawa.

 _ **KRETEK!**_

 _ **KRETEK!**_

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Na-ru-to? Dan kenapa kalian berdua memalingkan muka, Men-ma, Mi-na-to?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang mematikan. Bahkan ia telah menyiapkan ke dua tangannya untuk membuat sebuah tragedi berdarah.

 _ **GLEK!**_

Ke tiga lelaki itu hanya dapat meneguk ludah dan berbalik. "Aaa, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang" ujar Minato sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan villa mereka.

"Aku setuju" Menma mengekori Minato.

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan!_ kita juga pergi!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, tapi ia hanya dapat pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

" _Mou,_ kalian ini!" terdengar seruan kesal Kushina dari dalam villa. Sedangkan seorang pria, dua pemuda, dan seorang gadis kini tengah melarikan diri dari amukan seorang iblis wanita yang super menakutkan. Tapi sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah mereka.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Penuh sesak dengan orang. Itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana festival malam ini. Berbagai stand berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Aroma makanan pun menyeruak kemana-mana. Membuat perut yang semula kenyang menjadi lapar dan yang semula lapar kini bertambah lapar. Sedangkan suara para pedagang yang berusaha menarik para pembeli terdengar dari sana-sini.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni menambah kesan indah dan ramai pada festival ini. Memanjakan setiap mata yang memandangnya. Bahkan Sakura pun sampai dibuat terpana. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke festival seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat tempat yang seramai ini. Hal ini membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia gugup. Ia bingung harus bagaimana di tempat seramai ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menikmati festival seindah ini. Dan ia jadi ragu, apakah orang sepertinya pantas berada di festival semenakjubkan ini. Kakinya pun rasanya sulit untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam keramaian itu. Padahal Menma dan yang lainnya telah mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam keramaian. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin berbalik dan kembali ke villa.

 _ **GREP!**_

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan sangat erat—seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. Tentu ini membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu sangat terkejut. Ia tatap tajam seseorang yang dengan lancangnya menggenggam telapak tangannya.

 _ **DEGH!**_

"Naruto..." pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tatapan tajamnya pun kini mulai melunak.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan begitu lembut. "Ayo!" ajaknya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajah tampannya. Ia pun menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam keramaian—menyusul yang lain.

Sedangkan kini pipi Sakura tengah memerah dan _emerald_ nya hanya menatap genggaman tangan Naruto padanya. Hangat. Itu yang telapak tangannya rasakan saat ini. tapi sebenarnya tak hanya telapak tangannya saja yang menghangat. Namun atinya pun kini mulai menghangat. Perasaaan gugup dan ragu tadi entah hilang kemana. Naruto seperti menyihir pergi semuanya ketika ia mulai menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dengan begitu erat. Seakan-akan ia berkata _'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'_ melalui genggamannya itu. Dan ini membuat Sakura menjadi merasa tenang. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

"Naruto! Sakura- _chan!_ Di sini! Ayo, ke sini!" teriak Kushina dari kejauhan. Bahkan tangannya melambai-lambai memberi isyarat pada Naruto dan juga Sakura. Sedangkan Minato dan Menma hanya dapat berpura-pura tak mengenal Kushina. Karena ini memalukan melakukan hal itu di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Itu mereka! Oi!" Naruto ikut berteriak menyahuti Kushina. Tangannya pun ikut melambai-lambai dan ini semakin membuat Menma maupun Minato ingin cepat-cepat membawa ke dua orang tak tahu malu itu keluar dari kerumunan.

Naruto pun berlari menghampiri keluarganya dan Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang. Kini tangan mereka tak lagi menyatu. Sebenarnya ini membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan? ini di depan keluarga Naruto. Mereka mungkin nanti akan berpikir macam-macam. Walau begitu, rasa hangat masih membekas di telapak tangan Sakura.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang apinya?" usul Kushina.

"Jangan _Kaa-chan._ Itu tidak seru. Masa baru sampai kita harus langsung mencari tempat. Lebih baik, kita menikmati festivalnya dulu. Ya kan, Sakura- _chan?"_ Naruto tatap Sakura.

"Eh, i-iya" jawabnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Hmm, ya sudah, kita menikmati festival ini dulu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Nanti tempatnya penuh" Kushina pun mau tak mau menyetujui saran Naruto. Sedangkan Minato hanya tertawa melihat ibu dan anak itu.

Naruto dengan semangatnya segera berlari. Tak lupa ia tarik tangan Sakura dan Menma agar ikut dengannya. Sedangkan ke dua orang tuanya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak mereka itu. "Setelah melihat punggung ke dua anak kita, aku baru menyadari kalau mereka sekarang telah tumbuh besar" tutur Kushina dengan sebuah senyum lembut menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Ya, mereka sudah sangat besar. Tapi entah sampai kapan kita akan terus melihat punggung ke dua anak kita yang berlari bersama" tatapan Minato mulai menyendu.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku mengenai hal itu di saat bahagia seperti ini, Minato" ujar Kushina. Senyumnya mulai memudar. Wajahnya yang tadinya berseri-seri kini mulai menunjukkan kesedihan.

" _Gomen"_ pinta Minato.

Kushina tersenyum kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. ayo, lebih baik kita juga nikmati festival yang indah ini. sudah lama, kan, kita tak menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua?" Kushina pun menarik tangan Minato pergi dan Minato mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Lagipula apa yang istrinya itu katakan tak salah. Mereka memang sudah cukup lama tidak menghabiskan waktu hnaya berdua. Jadi tak ada salahnya, kan, kalau hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama?

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Di lain sisi, _emerald_ Sakura tak bisa terlepas dari sosok boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda yang super imut. Ia ingin itu, tapi untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, ia harus menjatuhkan boneka itu menggunakan senapan angin. Ya, boneka itu termasuk salah satu hadiah yang ditawarkan sebuah stand permainan menembak. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak pintar bermain itu. Padahal ia ingin sekali boneka kelinci itu.

Sebuah ide pun muncul di otak cerdas Sakura. Jika ia tak bisa bermain permainan itu, mungkin saja, kan, Naruto bisa. Jadi dia hanya perlu meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk mendapatkan boneka itu untuknya. Tapi kini ia sedang tak bersama Naruto. Bahkan ia tak tahu kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi. Harapannya pun hancur seketika. Sepertinya ia tak perlu memikirkan boneka itu lagi dan pergi mencari hal yang lain.

"Apa kau mau boneka itu?" tanya seseorang ketika kaki Sakura hendak meninggalkan stand menembak itu. Sakura pun segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Menma?" ia sedikit terkejut ketika sosok Menma lah yang ia lihat. Padahal seharusnya ia tak terkejut karena tadi dia memang pergi bersama dengan Naruto dan Menma.

"Kau mau boneka itu, Sakura?" tanya Menma lagi.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk—malu.

Menma hanya dapat tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura itu. "Apa jika aku mengenai boneka itu aku akan mendapatkannya?" tanya Menma kepada penjaga stand tersebut sembari memberikan uang.

"Kau harus menjatuhkannya" jawab penjaga stand itu.

"Baiklah" Menma pun mulai memasang posisi siap menembak. Sedangkan Sakura merasa cemas—takut Menma tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

"Kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura yang membuat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Menma.

"Jangan meremehkanku" ujar Menma sebelum jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk senapan itu.

 _ **DORRR!**_

Suara senapan angin yang memekakan telinga itu pun terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah boneka kelinci terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Menma hanya menyeringai puas. Ia berhasil. "Selamat! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan boneka kelinci ini" penjaga stand tersebut memberikan boneka kelinci yang cukup besar untuk dipeluk itu kepada Menma.

Menma pun memberikan boneka itu kepada Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memeluknya. "Sudah kubilangkan, jangan meremehkanku" ujarnya.

Dengan senyum lebar, Sakura terima boneka itu dan segera ia peluk. " _Arigatou,_ Menma!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat muka Menma menjadi memerah sempurna. Menma tak menyangka kalau Sakura mempunyai sisi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Hm" balas Menma dengan muka memerah yang tak kunjung padam. Bahkan kini mukanya semakin memerah. Itu semua karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Ayo, kita coba permen apel itu!" ajak Sakura dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah stand yang menjual permen apel dengan berbagai bentuk. Sakura bahkan begitu bersemangat ketika memilih bentuk permen yang akan dia makan. _Emerald_ nya sampai terlihat berbinar-binar. Ini membuat Menma ikut bahagia. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia bisa gembira hanya dengan melihat senyum Sakura. Entah ada sihir apa pada senyum Sakura itu.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Di tempat lain, Naruto tengah berdiri memandang sepasang remaja yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Sang gadis begitu bersemangat saat memilih permen. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum melihat semangat gadis itu. Namun hal itu sudah membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi campur aduk. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi ia merasa tak suka. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya. Ketika ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak gembira di dekat pemuda lain. Padahal ia mengenal pemuda itu. Bahkan pemuda itu saudaranya sendiri. Harusnya ia tak perlu merasakan rasa seperti ini, kan? ia tak mengerti.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan—menghampiri sepasang remaja itu. "Yo, Menma! Sakura- _chan!"_ sapanya ketika jaraknya dengan sepasang remaja itu kurang dari satu meter.

Sang pemuda dan sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Menma dan Sakura itu pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat senyum lebar Naruto. Menma merasa tak suka dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sakura tampak kesal. "Kau darimana saja, _baka?_ Aku mencarimu tahu!" omel Sakura.

Naruto masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Tapi kini tangan kanannya terangkat dan terlihatlah sekantong air dengan seekor ikan mas berwarna merah yang sedang berenang di dalamnya. "Aku menangkap ini" jawab Naruto.

"Wah, ikan mas! Lama sekali aku tak melihatnya secara langsung" komentar Sakura dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari Naruto.

"Untukmu! Periharalah" Naruto menyerahkan kantong air yang berisi ikan mas itu kepada Sakura.

Wajah berbinar Sakura mendadak pudar. Senyumnya pun lenyap. "Jangan aku yang memeliharanya. Aku tak tahu caranya. Bagaimana jika ikan itu mati?" tolak Sakura.

"Tenang. Dia tidak akan mati bila kau merawatnya dengan kasih sayang. Aku juga akan membantumu merawatnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Setuju" Sakura pun menerima kantong itu. Ia perhatikan ikan mas merah yang berenang di dalamnya. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Banyak hal yang ia dapatkan di festival yang indah ini. Ia jadi sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah menggenggam tangannya begitu erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam keramaian festival. Jika tidak, mungkin saat itu ia benar-benar akan kembali ke villa dan tak akan pernah bisa merasakan perasaan senang ini.

" _Ne,_ Naruto!" panggil Sakura dan Naruto pun segera memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Menma sendiri merasa tak suka dengan suasana ini.

" _Ari—..."_ _**DRRRTTTT**_ belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja HP Naruto berbunyi. Menandakan ada telfon yang masuk. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mengangkat telfon. Sakura pun perlu menahan perkataannya sampai Naruto selesai menelfon.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun kembali. Sakura kembali berniat untuk mengatakan hal yang tadi ia katakan. Tapi lagi-lagi niatnya harus tertunda. " _Kaa-chan_ menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke tempat yang telah _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ carikan untuk melihat kembang api nanti" begitulah yang Naruto katakan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita pergi" ajak Menma. Dia pun berjalan mendahului Sakura dan Naruto. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto bingung. Tak biasanya Menma berjalan mendahului mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto maupun Sakura mengabaikan hal itu dan pergi mengekori Menma.

Sakura sedikit kesulitan berjalan menggunakan yukata dan juga sandal kayu. Ia tak terbiasa. Apalagi di tempat seramai ini. Tentu saja ia jadi sedikit tertinggal. " _Chotto matt—_ Hei!" Ia jadi kesal ketika beberapa orang menabraknya dan membuat tubuhnya jadi bergerak mundur. Ini membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto juga Menma menjadi semakin jauh. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang menabraknya. Karena ini adalah tempat ramai. Jadi wajar kalau saling menabrak satu sama lain. Hanya saja Sakura kini sedang memakai yukata dan sandal kayu yang membuat geraknya menjadi terbatas. Dia pun jadi sulit untuk menyusul Naruto dan Menma. Bahkan hanya untuk memperpendek jarak pun sangat sulit.

Lama kelamaan punggung Naruto dan Menma menghilang dari pandangannya. Tenggelam dalam lautan manusia dan dia tak dapat menemukan mereka dimana-mana. Ia pun mencoba menerobos lautan manusia ini. Ia bahkan sampai berlari untuk menerobosnya. Tapi bukannya ia berhasil menyusul mereka atau memperpendek jarak, ia malah tersandung dan terjatuh. Di tengah kerumunan orang ia malah terjatuh. Tentu saja ia menjadi objek pandang banyak orang. Ini membuatnya merasa sangat malu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi objek pandang orang, Sakura pun berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi sayangnya kaki kanannya terkilir. Ia pun menjadi sulit berdiri dan kini dia sendirian di tengah lautan manusia. Menjadi objek pandang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia malu, takut, dan kakinya yang terkilir terasa begitu sakit. Semua hal ini memicu air matanya untuk keluar. Walau begitu, ia tetap berusaha menahannya. Karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia harus kuat. Tapi semua pertahanannya itu hancur ketika bebera orang mulai mengomentari keadaaannya sekarang. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya sinis. Ia semakin takut.

"Naruto.." gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang terpejam dan air mata yang berhasil menerobos keluar.

"Tak perlu menangis, kau tak sendirian. Ada aku di sini" ujar seseorang. Sakura pun membuka matanya. Sebuah uluran tangan—itulah yang pertama kali dilihat matanya begitu terbuka.

 _Emerald_ Sakura pun mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dan seketika itu juga _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna. Lagi-lagi orang itu yang ia lihat ketika dalam kesulitan seperti sekarang. "Naruto" hanya nama itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Pemuda pemilik manik _sapphire_ seindah lautan itu menatap Sakura begitu hangat. Sebuah senyum lembut dan tulus pun terukir di wajah tampannya. "Ayo, berdiridan hapus air matamu. Nanti sia-sia usaha _Kaa-chan_ untuk mendandanimu menjadi cantik" tutur Naruto sambil membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

" _Ittai!"_ keluh Sakura ketika kakinya yang terkilir terasa sakit.

"Apa kakimu terkilir?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita duduk di sana saja dulu" Naruto pun membantu Sakura berjalan ke sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Di sana pun tidak terlalu banyak orang. Jadi Sakura bisa istirahat dari keramaian sebentar.

"Mungkin ini sedikit sakit, tapi setelah itu kamu akan merasa lebih baik" tutur Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki Sakura yang terkilir. Entah apa yang coba ia lakukan.

"Jangan sampai kakiku patah, ya!" pesan Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, Sakura- _sama"_

"Naruto!" Sakura merasa kesal. Terlebih Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sakura- _sama'_ itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

Tawa Naruto pun akhirnya meledak. "Aku hanya bercanda. Sebagai atlet, aku cukup pandai dalam hal ini"

"Pasti itu karena kau ceroboh dan sering terkilir" cibir Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak ceroboh? Tersandung dan terjatuh di depan banyak orang itu sangat memalukan. Bahkan sampai kakimu terkilir" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—mengejek Sakura.

"Salah siapa berjalan terlalu cepat?" Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Jadi semua itu salahku?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Tentu saja. Kau berjalan terlalu cepat. Aku kan memakai yukata dan sandal kayu. Tentu ini membuatku tak bisa berjalan secepat dirimu. Bagaimana bisa aku menyusulmu tanpa berlari? Jadi aku berlari dan terjatuh. Itu bukti kalau semuanya adalah salahmu!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto—layaknya pelaku kejahatan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, terserah kamu. Yang terpenting jangan lakukan lagi hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu" tangan Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" _Go-gomen"_ ujar Naruto ketika sadar akan sikapnya itu.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Tapi rambutmu seperti gulali, ya. Lembut" komentar Naruto malu-malu.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan gulali" omel Sakura tanpa berani menatap _sapphire_ di depannya.

"Kalau begitu seperti ikan mas itu. _Chubby!"_ ujar Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya di kantong plastik tempat ikan mas itu berada.

"Aku tidak _chubby!"_ sanggah Sakura yang membuat Naruto tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Hari semakin malam. Namun festival ini tetaplah ramai. Bahkan pengunjungnya seperti terus bertambah dan tak pernah berkurang. Mungkin hal ini pula yang menyebabkan Menma tak menyadari kalau dua orang yang tadi berjalan bersamanya kini telah menghilang entah kemana. Dia tetap berjalan seperti biasa di tengah keramaian. Mungkin ini juga disebabkanlah oleh sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuat perasaannya gelisah. Sehingga ia tak memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Ketika kakinya telah menuntunnya ke tempat dimana orang-orang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api nanti, barulah ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya—mencari keberadaan ke dua orang tuanya. Manik _sapphire_ nya terus menjelajahi setiap tempat. Ia tak tahu dimana orang tuanya berada sekarang. Tapi ia juga lupa mengenai Naruto yang mungkin tahu.

"Menma! Di sini! Di sini!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Menma pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah sosok ibunya yang melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil memanggil namanya. Ini memang memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Tapi ia tetap harus berjalan ke tempat ibunya berada. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa mendapatkan tempat yang bagus" tutur Menma yang membuat perempatan muncul di wajah Kushina.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kushina pun mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Menma. " _Ittai!"_ pekik Menma pelan.

"Apa begitu cara berbicara dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Kushina kesal.

Sedangkan sejak tadi Minato hanya menyaksikan saja dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah itu karena dia suka melihat istrinya marah atau melihat anaknya kesakitan. "Lho, dimana Naruto dan Sakura- _chan?_ bukankah tadi mereka bersama denganmu?" tanya Minato begitu sadar kalau Naruto dan Sakura tak ada di dekat Menma.

"Mereka berjalan di belakangku" jawab Menma sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi Naruto maupun Sakura tak tertangkap penglihatannya. Dia pun akhirnya menyadari kalau sejak tadi Naruto dan Sakura menghilang.

Kushina yang tadinya marah pun mulai tenang. "Tenang saja. Mereka kan sudah besar. Pasti bisa menjaga diri. Sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan ke sini" tuturnya.

Menma tahu akan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau Naruto maupun Sakura sudah besar dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia tahu kalau mereka bisa menjaga diri. Ia tahu kalau mereka pasti akan kemari. Ia juga tahu kalau mereka tak perlu dicari. Karena mencari mereka di tempat seramai ini sama saja dengan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah. Kakinya pun bergerak dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan tempat ke dua orang tuanya berada sekarang. Tak mempedulikan seruan mereka dari kejauhan.

Hanya dengan tuntunan hatinya, ia terus melangkah di tengah lautan manusia. Hingga akhirnya sosok Naruto dan Sakura tertangkap oleh _sapphire_ nya. Ia pun berniat untuk menghampiri mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bergerak satu langkahpun. Rasanya kakinya begitu berat untuk digerakkan ketika keakraban Naruto dan Sakura ikut tertangkap oleh _sapphire_ nya. Perasaannya menjadi bertambah gelisah. Atau jangan-jangan inilah yang menyebabkan perasaannya menjadi gelisah sejak tadi? Ia tak mengerti ini semua. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Menma, ya?" tanya orang itu. Menma sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sosok pemuda yang ia lihat. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata seperti kucing. Jangan lupakan segitiga terbalik berwarna merah yang terlukis di setiap pipinya.

"Wah, ternyata memang kau, Menma!" seru pemuda itu begitu senang.

"Kiba" hanya nama itu yang dapat iia sebutkan ketika melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Tak kusangka kau mengingatku"

"Hm. Sudah lama sekali" ujar Menma.

"Benar, sudah hampir 6 tahun kita tidak bertemu" balas pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Menma ikut tersenyum. Walau hanya senyum kecil. "Kau pindah ketika kita kelas 4 SD. Tapi tak kusangka kau pindah kemari"

"Ayahku meneruskan usaha keluarga di sini. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus ikut" jawab Kiba.

"Memang keluargamu memiliki usaha apa?" tanya Menma.

"Bukan usaha besar, sih. Hanya kedai yakisoba. Walau begitu, yakisoba buatan keluargaku ini sudah terkenal dimana-mana, lho! Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya? Kami juga membuka stand di sini. Bagaimana?" Kiba pun merangkul pundak Menma yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sehingga Menma harus sedikit menunduk.

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau memaksa" jawab Menma. Ini karena ia memang tak tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah melihat hal tadi. Lagipula sudah lama ia tak pergi bersama Kiba. Ia ingat, dulu ketika dia dan Naruto masih kecil, mereka sering bermain bersama Kiba dan beberapa teman yang lain. Bisa dibilang mereka itu sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi karena Kiba pindah secara mendadak, mereka pun menjadi merenggang. Mungkin dengan makan bersama hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Ke dua remaja itu pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah stand yakisoba yang ramai dengan pembeli. Ternyata apa yang Kiba katakan mengenai yakisoba buatan keluarganya itu terkenal bukanlah bualan belakang. Menma sebenarnya tahu kalau Kiba tak mungkin berbohong. Tapi ini semua lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Jadi ia sedikit terkejut.

"Sangat ramai, bukan?" tanya Kiba ketika mereka tiba di belakang stand. Terlihat ayah Kiba dan beberapa asistennya sedang melayani pembeli dengan begitu cakap.

"Apa tak apa-apa jika aku langsung makan di sini tanpa harus mengantre terlebih dahulu?" Menma balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Karena kau kan sahabatku" jawab Kiba sambil membuat dua porsi yakisoba. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan satu untuk Menma.

Setelah beberapa menit, yakisobanya pun telah selesai dibuat. Segera Kiba bawa dua porsi yakisoba itu ke tempat Menma sedang menunggu sekarang. "Yakisobanya datang!" seru Kiba sambil memberika satu porsi yakisoba untuk Menma. Kemudian dia duduk di sebuah batu yang terletak di samping batu yang tengah Menma duduki. Sekarang mereka berada di belakang stand. Jauh dari keramain. Tempat yang cocok bagi Menma untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan memakan yakisoba hangat ketika udaranya begitu dingin?" tanya Kiba dan Menma hanya mengangguk sambil mulai memakan yakisoba yang Kiba buat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Lezat" jawab Menma singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas.

Kiba pun tertawa. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Pantas saja tadi aku mudah mengenalimu padahal kita telah berpisah cukup lama"

"Kau pun tidak berubah" komentar Menma.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Kiba _'to the point'._

Menma tentu saja terkejut dan ini membuat Kiba kembali tertawa. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak berubah? Jadi aku bisa tahu kalau kamu sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Kita sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Jika itu saja aku tidak tahu, kau tak mungkin menganggapku sahabatmu, bukan?" jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Menma pun hanya dapat mendengus kecil. Selalu seperti ini. Kiba selalu tahu kekhawatirannya. Oleh karena itu dulu dia lebih dekat dengan Kiba dari pada yang lain. "Ya, aku sekarang memang sedang sedikit gelisah" jawab Menma jujur. Karena menurutnya tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi dari Kiba.

"Masalah Naruto seperti biasanya? Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Dimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang baru sadar kalau Naruto tak berada di dekat Menma. Padahal walau Menma dan Naruto sering bertengkar, mmereka tetap selalu bersama. Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang selalu menempel pada Menma.

"Dia pergi entah kemana" jawab Menma.

"Ternyata dia juga tidak berubah. Tapi dia sekarang sudah besar, kan? kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" tutur Kiba yang membuat Menma kesal. Kiba memang tahu kalau dulu saat Naruto menghilang entah kemana, Menma selalu saja khawatir. Jadi sebenarnya Menma itu juga menyayangi Naruto seperti Naruto menyayangi Menma. Tapi Menma tak pernah mau mengakui hal itu.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkannya. Aku mengkhawatirkan hal lain" sanggah Menma.

Kiba menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Hal lain? Apa? Mengenai seorang gadis? Itu tidak mungkin—kan..." ujar Kiba yang bermaksud sedikit menjahili Menma. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Menma berubah dan Kiba menyadari hal itu. "Heh?! Serius?! Kau khawatir mengenai seorang gadis? Aku tak percaya, ternyata kau juga bisa mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis" serunya terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu" komentar Menma.

Kiba pun tersenyum lembut. "Kau memang tak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi perubahan ekpresimu tadi telah menjelaskan segalanya. Ayolah, Menma! Kenapa kau tidak lebih terbuka kepadaku?" Kiba mulai membujuk.

"Aku hanya gelisah setiap melihatnya bersama dengan pemuda lain" jawab Menma jujur. Mukanya kini jadi memerah karena malu.

Mendengar perkataan Menma membuat Kiba tertawa. "Itu berarti kau cemburu. Kau sedang jaruh cinta, Menma!" seru Kiba dan muka Menma semakin memerah.

"I-itu tak mungkin. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Sakura" Menma berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Oh, jadi gadis itu bernama Sakura. Hmm, nama yang bagus. Jadi, sekarang gadis itu sedang bersama pemuda lain dan kau cemburu? Apa kau mengenal pemuda itu?" Kiba terus bertanya layaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan.

Menma mengangguk pelan. "Dia Naruto" rangkaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Menma itu langsung membuat senyum di wajah Kiba memudar.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sejenak. Hingga Kiba kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi pemuda itu Naruto, ya... Aku tak menyangka akan serumit ini. padahal tadinya aku berniat menyemangatimu. Tapi jika aku hanya menyemangatimu rasanya tak adil"

"Aku memang lebih dekat denganmu daripada Naruto. Tapi aku tetaplah sahabat Naruto. Jadi aku tak bisa berat sebelah. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya memberimu sedikit saran" tutur Kiba yang menarik perhatian Menma.

Kiba tatap _sapphire_ Menma serius. "Nyatakan cintamu pada gadis bernama Sakura itu jika kau tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Nyatakan sebelum dia mulai menjauh darimu. Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padamu" tutur Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Menma lalu berdiri.

"Seperti apa jatuh cinta itu?" tanya Menma tiba-tiba.

Kiba jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dia pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Jika berada di dekat gadis yang kau suka, jantungmu akan berdebar dengan kencang. Ketika melihat senyumnya kau jadi salah tingkah. Kau tak berani menatap matanya. Kau merasa cemburu ketika dia dekat dengan pemuda lain. Mu-mungkin semacam itu. Aku tak begitu mengerti" jawab Kiba.

"Jadi seperti itu. Aku mengerti garis besarnya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum _Kaa-san_ marah" ujar Menma buru-buru. Membuat Kiba bingung sendiri. Terkadang Menma terlihat seperti Naruto. Mereka ternyata memanglah saudara kembar.

"Jangan lupa ceritakan padaku lewat _e-mail_ , ya!" hanya itu yang dapat Kiba katakan sebelum Menma pergi menjauh. Menma pun menanggapinya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memang mereka tadi sempat bertukar alamat _e-mail_ ketika dalam perjalanan menuju stand yakisoba milik keluarga Kiba. Dan tentunya ini dapat Kiba manfaatkan untuk mendengar perkembangan selanjutnya.

Menma pun kembali ke tempat orang tuanya berada. Walau begitu, perasaannya masih belum tenang. Dia bingung. Apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura atau tidak. Jika ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melakukan apa yang Kiba katakan? Langsung menyatakan cintanya. Apa itu bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat? Ia masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menemukan Naruto dan Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Kushina begitu Menma kembali.

"Eh?" Menma sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi untuk mencari mereka?" Minato ikut bertanya.

Menma menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Memang. Tapi aku tak menemukan mereka" jawab Menma bohong. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus berbohong. Mungkin untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri?

"Tentu saja. Mencari dua orang di antara ratusan orang pasti sulit, kan?" komentar Minato dan Menma hanya diam saja.

"Yo, Menma! Kau mencari kami?" seru seseorang dari belakang Menma.

"Panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan, kalian sudah datang" ujar Kushina senang. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura kembali juga. Walau kini Sakura digendong oleh Naruto di punggung. Tentu ini membuat perasaan Menma yang melihatnya menjadi semakin campur aduk.

"Lho, kamu kenapa, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya Minato.

Sambil turun dari punggung Naruto, Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Kakiku terkilir" jawabnya.

"Apa sudah diobati?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut—bukan kecut lagi. "Naruto tadi memijatnya"

"Baguslah. Sekarang kalian makan saja dulu" ujar Kushina sambil mengeluarkan berbagai jenis makanan dari dalam kantong plastik. Sepertinya dia baru saja membeli banyak makanan di festiva ini.

Naruto yang melihat semua makanan itu pun menjadi sangat bersemangat. Karena kebetulan ia sudah sangat lapar. "Dengan senang hati, _Kaa-chan!"_ ujarnya sambil berlari ke tempat Kushina berada seperti anak kecil. Senyum lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ini membuat Sakura yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Menma tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

"Kakimu yang terkilir apa masih sakit?" Menma mengulangi pertanyaannya tapi dengan lebih jelas.

"Tenang saja. Kamu tak perlu khawatir. Kakiku sudah tidak terlalu sakit, kok!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa ini membuat dia sala tingkah dan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ia pun ingat kata-kata Kiba tadi. _'...Jika berada di dekat gadis yang kau suka, jantungmu akan berdebar dengan kencang. Ketika melihat senyumnya kau jadi salah tingkah...'_

Oh, apa dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada gadis di depannya ini? "Menma! Men-ma! Oi, Menma!" berkali-kali Sakura mencoba memanggil nama Menma. Ia bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Menma. Tapi Menma tak kunjung merespon.

" _Mou~,_ Menma!" panggil Sakura lebih keras dan barulah Menma sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm?" responnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap _sapphire_ Menma dalam. Menma pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak berani menatap _emerald_ jernih nan indah di depannya. _'..Kau tak berani menatap matanya..'_ lagi-lagi perkataan Kiba memenuhi otaknya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun" jawab Menma setelah berdiam beberapa detik.

"Benar? Tapi aku lihat kau seperti sedang banyak pikiran" oceh Sakura.

Menma pun memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Ya, memang ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu sesuatu" tawar Sakura dengan senyum lembut masih terukir di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura" ujar Menma dengan ekspresi serius. Bahkan kini ia mulai menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

"Katakan saja" Sakura memberi izin.

Menma menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah kenapa kata-kata ini jadi begitu sulit untuk ia ucapkan. "Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

Yoooo, _minna!_ _O genki desu ka?_ Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat aja, ya! Lama nggak ketemu Shizu, pada kangen, nggak? Pasti kangen, kan... Shizu kan ngangenin... _#diceblungin ke sungai_

 _Minna, gomennasai!_ Shizu baru bisa update sekarang. Padahal janjinya habis US. Eh, malah berlarut-larut. Shizu sampai udah selesai UN, udah perpisahan, dan bertamasya dengan teman... Mungkin jika Shizu nggak inget sama readers semua, Shizu bakal ngelupain nih ff. Hehehehe, biasa, Shizu ke asyikan nonton anime, bersantai ria, dan lain sebagainya...

Tapi tenang aja! Setelah ini, Shizu akan berusaha untuk update setiap minggunya. Ya, berhubung Shizu udah libur panjanggggggggg banget. Kalian bisa tagih Shizu setiap hari Jumat. Nanti biar setiap hari jumat udah ada chapter terbaru. Oh iya! Sampai lupa! Gimana cerita di atas? Sudah bagus, kah? _Gomen,_ kalau tidak bagus atau tidak memuaskan. Karena Shizu juga masih memulihkan diri dari hiatus panjang yang kira-kira hampir satu bulan ini. Atau bahkan sudah satu bulan, ya? Hehehe, Shizu sampai lupa sendiri.

Kalian tahu... Shizu sengaja bikin chapter ini panjang, lho... Anggap aja ini sebagai permintamaafan Shizu karena sangat terlambat update nya. Udah, ah! Biar nggak terlalu, lama, langsung aja Shizu balas-balas review kalian semua!

 **SR not AUTHOR** Mebukinya nolak... dia kan pingin lihat anaknya seneng-seneng gitu. **Nofita817** Iya, makasih... _gomen,_ terlalu lama updatenya... **ranraihan03** Soal ending, Shizu serahi ke readers semua maunya gimana... **CAR** amin... semoga nilai Shizu bisa melampaui target semua... Shizu akan terus berkarya, kok! asal ada banyak reader yang nyemangatin Shizu... **namikaze chaerim** Iya, Shizu juga pingin... hahahaha, senengnya bisa bikin kamu deg-degan. Salam NSL juga... **Nasaruku** Endingnya terserah readers semua, kok... biar nggak kecewa. _Arigatou,_ udah nyemangatin Shizu! **Guest** iya, emang sengaja aku bikin agak lambat. Biar lebih tahu jalan ceritanya. Tapi ini udah Shizu coba lebih dipercepat, kok.. **nagase arisa** iya, ini udah lanjut, kok... pasti kamu kangen banget sama Shizu, kan... apalagi udah libur kaya gini.. pasti tambah kangen, kan... ngaku aja... _arigatou_ udah nyemangatin Shizu.. **hazuki** Sakura sama siapa itu Shizu serahin ke readers semua... maunya gimana? _Arigatou_ udah mendoakan Shizu... **Guest** _gomen,_ kalau chapter kemarin membosankan... semoga aja chapter yang sekarang tidak... endingnya seperti yang Shizu katakan sebelum-sebelumnya, terserah readers semua. **Dulahan** enggak, kok, enggak Shizu anggap flame. Shizu malah menganggap ini sebagai saran untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Shizu juga udah mencoba untuk lebih cepat, kok... _gomen,_ kalau masih lambat. **Eleora** udah mulai, tuh... _Arigatou,_ udah nyemangatin Shizu... **Namehany** ini udah update, kok.. mulai sekarang Shizu juga bakal update setiap hari Jumat. Entah pagi, siang, atau malam. Nanti tagih aja Shizu. **Aprilia NS** Naruto udah aku buat cemburu, kok... Cuma sebentar, sih... dan ujung-ujungnya Menma lagi yang cemburu... kan Menma udah mulai sadar perasaannya. Ini udah lanjut, kok... **candra p.n** ini lanjutannya datang! Yeeee

Huft... nulis balasan aja sepanjang ini.. tapi Shizu senang bisa membalas semua review kalian! Jangan bosan-bosan untuk review cerita Shizu terus, ya...

Oh, iya! Ini balasan review yang ELF. Numpang disini, nggak apa-apa, kan?

 **Cocoa2795** _Arigatou,_ sudah suka ceritanya... Shizu sangat senang! **Ae Hatake** _Arigatou!_ Udah nyemangatin Shizu.. **haruzake kenjuto** _Arigatou..._ **Nagase Arisa** Iya, nih... Shizu juga pingin tampar-tampar gitu.. kamu mau, nggak, sasarannya? _#ketawa jahat_ **Guest** Sama-sama... **narusakulover** saking sweetnya kau sampai diabetes waktu nulis... _#bercanda_ **Guest** jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, ya... nanti dikira Shizu bikin kamu gila... hehehe **lora bozz 29** _Arigatou!_ **Zoe** _Arigatou!_ Besok-besok jangan telat baca, ya...

Ok! Kita akhiri saja coretan-coretan tidak jelas Shizu ini. semoga kalian suka ceritanya dan terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir! Oh iya! Berhubung sebentar lagi puasa, sekalian saja Shizu ucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan... semoga diberi kelancaran hingga Idul Fitri nanti...

 _Arigatou,_ untuk semua readers yang udah mengikuti ff ini sampai sekarang... sekali lagi, _gomen..._ karena telat update... Dan jangan lupa buat **REVIEW** yang banyak! Komentar, saran, dan kritik yang membangun Shizu terima dengan senang hati, kok!

Untuk ff selanjutnya, kalian mau cerita tentang apa? ini pilihannya :

Pembunuh bayaran

Orang yang bisa baca isi hati orang lain

Orang yang selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri

Semua Shizu serahin ke readers semua...

 **=0=0=0=0=ARIGATOU=0=0=0=0=**

 **=0=0=0=0=SAYOUNARA=0=0=0=0=**


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning_** ** _!_** ** _Absurd story,_** ** _S_** ** _tory from me,_** ** _T_** ** _ypo,_** ** _Gaje, Mainstrem,_** ** _etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE ^_^_**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **#**

 **#**

Musim panas belumlah berakhir. Begitu pula dengan libur musim panas. Namun Naruto, Menma, dan keluarga mereka telah mengakhiri libur mereka di villa dan pulang ke rumah. Sebelum itu tentu saja mereka telah mengantar Sakura pulang terlebih dahulu. Melihat adegan pertemuan antara ibu dan putrinya yang telah berpisah selama satu minggu. Begitu dramatis. Karena saat melihat ibunya, Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat merindukan ibunya yang telah membesarkannya seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Memang mengharukan adegan itu, tapi Naruto, Menma, dan keluarga mereka harus segera kembali ke rumah mereka karena hari mulai gelap. Setelah sampai di rumah mereka tercinta, Menma segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Perilakunya itu membuat bingung seluruh anggota keluarganya. Terutama ibunya, Kushina.

"Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Kushina kepada Minato dan juga Naruto. Tapi Minato dan Naruto tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Semoga saja dia tidak terlalu kelelahan. Perjalanannya kan cukup jauh" tutur Kushina khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku lihat kondisinya" tawar Naruto.

"Tolong, ya" balas Minato. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan cepat. Ia jadi ikut mengkhawatirkan saudara kembarnya itu. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin segera melihat kondisi Menma.

"Menma, apa kau baik-baik sa—..."

 ** _CKLEK!_**

Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar Menma tanpa izin. Tapi baru terbentuk sedikit celah, ia terdiam. Bahkan ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Ini karena seluruh pandangannya dan pendengarannya hanya tertuju pada Menma yang tak menyadari pintu kamarnya telah terbuka walau hanya sedikit. Menma melakukan hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan. Ia keluar dari karakternya.

Menma mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ahhh, kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu, sih?"

"Bukankah itu sama saja seperti aku sedang menyatakan cinta pada Sakura?" Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal.

Menma kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan kini salah satu tangannya tengah mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Aku memang ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura. Tapi tidak tiba-tiba seperti itu"

"Tentu saja Sakura terkejut, kan? Hah~ aku jadi ragu kalau aku bisa menunjukkan wajahku kepadanya. Padahal kami satu kelas" Menma kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu ia tenggelamkan lagi wajahnya ke atas bantal. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menutup pelan pintu kamar Menma agar Menma tak menyadarinya.

Naruto hanya dapat berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Menma. Ia terkejut. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia tak pernah melihat Menma berekspresi seperti itu. Ia tak pernah melihat Menma bersikap konyol seperti itu. Ia juga tak tahu mengenai Menma yang menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau Menma ternyata mencintai Sakura. Ternyata, ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Menma. Itu membuatnya merasa sakit. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya sakit.

"Menma mencintai Sakura- _chan,_ ya?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Sedangkan kakinya kini mulai melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu per satu dengan lambat.

Kemudian ia remas dada kirinya menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya lagi. kini pikirannya jadi kacau.

Melihat Naruto telah turun tangga, Kushina pun segera menghampirinya dengan perasaan khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaan Menma? Ia tak apa-apa, kan? tak terjadi sesuatu dengannya, kan?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menatap ibunya lembut dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ia tak apa-apa. _Kaa-chan_ tenang saja" jawabnya yang langsung membuat Kushina merasa tenang.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Kushina. Bukankah Tsunade- _sensei_ telah mengatakan kalau kini kondisi Menma mulai membaik?" tutur Minato.

Kushina tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku merasa kalau kondisi Menma mulai membaik sejak Sakura- _chan_ datang ke rumah ini"

"Kau benar, semoga saja kondisinya akan terus membaik sampai waktu yang kita tunggu tiba" ujar Menma dan Kushina mengangguk singkat.

"Mau ku buatkan teh?" tawar Kushina pada Minato.

"Boleh" jawab Minato sambil mengekori Kushina yang pergi ke arah dapur. Sedangkan Naruto kini hanya berdiri diam dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tapi kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Benar juga, untuk apa aku merasa bingung. Perasaanku tidak penting, kan? yang terpenting adalah kebahagian Menma"

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kepulangan Sakura dari villa milik Keluarga Namikaze itu. Kini gadis pemilik manik _emerald_ yang menawan itu mulai kembali ke aktivitas sehari-harinya. Belajar dan bekerja tetap menjadi prioritasnya. Sisa libur panasnya ini benar-benar ia jalankan seperti biasanya. Tanpa ada gangguan dari Naruto ataupun Menma. Sakura merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Biasanya kan, sepasang saudara kembar itu mengganggu hari-harinya yang tenang. Tapi kini mereka tak pernah datang. Lagipula, sejujurnya Sakura pun belum siap untuk bertemu mereka. Lebih tepatnya ia belum siap bertemu dengan Menma. Semua itu karena pernyataan cinta Menma yang sangat tiba-tiba.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

"Benar? Tapi aku lihat kau seperti sedang banyak pikiran" oceh Sakura.

Menma pun memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Ya, memang ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan saja padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu sesuatu" tawar Sakura dengan senyum lembut masih terukir di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura" ujar Menma dengan ekspresi serius. Bahkan kini ia mulai menatap _emerald_ Sakura.

"Katakan saja" Sakura memberi izin.

Menma menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah kenapa kata-kata ini jadi begitu sulit untuk ia ucapkan. "Sakura..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura mau tak mau dipaksa untuk melebar. Ia terkejut. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau Menma akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Menma jatuh cinta kepadanya? Bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah memikirkan ataupun memimpikan hal itu. Tapi kenapa ini semua terjadi? Sekarang Sakura pun dibuat membatu di tempat. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Padahal ia sering mendapat sebuah pernyataan cinta dan ia pun bisa dengan mudahnya menolak. Tapi entah kenapa, lidahnya sekarang tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa ini karena dia telah mengenal Menma dan cukup dekat dengannya? Apa itu dapat dijadikan alasan? Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

" _Etto,_ Sa—..." belum selesai Menma berbicara, terdengar suara Kushina yang memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Sakura- _chan,_ Menma, kemarilah! Ayo, kita makan bersama!"

Sakura benar-benar merasa tertolong karenanya. Ia hampir saja mati membatu di tempat jika saja Kushina tak memanggilnya. Itu karena tak ada satu katapun yang terlintas di otaknya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Menma. Paling tidak sekarang ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu walau ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan cinta Menma sekalipun. "Ayo, kita ke sana, Menma!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Menma pergi. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Sedangkan sebuah senyum lembut terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura.

Sakura sadar, caranya ini salah. Ia seperti menggantungkan Menma. Ia tak menolaknya ataupun menerimanya. Ia hanya melarikan diri dari ke dua pilihan itu. Semua itu dikarenakan hatinya yang masih belum siap memilih. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang hatinya inginkan. Jadi ia ingin Menma lebih bersabar lagi hingga hatinya siap untuk memilih.

"Tolong, tunggu" gumam Sakura lirih. Namun Menma masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Hm" jawabnya.

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

Sakura duduk manis di kursi belajarnya. Terlihat di depannya terdapat beberapa buku yang tengah ia baca. Sedangkan tangannya kini tengah sibuk menggerakkan pensilnya untuk menggoreskan beberapa rumus di atas selembar kertas. Terkadang kakinya sedikit menghentak-hentak mengikuti irama musik yang sedang ia dengar menggunakan _earphone_. Ia terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal. Namun kenyataannya, itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Kini konsentrasinya sedikit terbagi karena ingatan di festival musim panas itu muncul kembali di otaknya. Ingatan ketika Menma menyatakan cinta.

Sakura sedikit kesal. Kejadian itu selalu saja muncul di otaknya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan bekerja. Tapi tetap saja tak pernah seharipun sejak kejadian itu, ia bisa melupakannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Padahal setiap ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, ia bisa langsung melupakannya. Tapi pernyataan cinta Menma tak bisa ia lupakan. Dan kenapa saat itu ia malah bilang _'Tolong, tunggu',_ sih? Itu kan semakin memberi harapan pada Menma. Ia sendirikan tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya. Siapa yang ia cintai?

"Hm, laki-laki yang ku cintai, ya? Naruto atau Menma?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa Naruto dan Menma, sih?"

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otaknya. Naruto dan Menma. Mungkin ini karena merekalah laki-laki yang dapat membuat Sakura lebih menikmati hidup. Apa itu berarti dia harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka? Di antara Naruto dan Menma.

"Aku harus memberi jawabanku kepada Menma. Jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi aku harus menjawab apa?" oceh Sakura entah kepada siapa.

"Aahh! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Aku harus lebih banyak belajar dan bekerja!" seru Sakura sambil kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Pensil yang tengah ia pegang pun mulai bersiap untuk menggores kertas di depannya. Tapi mendadak tangannya terhenti.

 ** _CKLEK!_**

 ** _KRIEETT!_**

Suara pintu kamar Sakura yang dibuka. Sakura pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan tentu saja, kan, kalau ibunya yang masuk. Siapa lagi yang tinggal bersamanya di rumah ini selain ibunya?

"Apa kau ada masalah, Sakura? _Kaa-san_ tadi mendengarmu berteriak frustasi" tanya Mebuki—ibu Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut. "Tak ada apa-apa, kok, _Kaa-san!_ Aku hanya sedikit kesulitan saat mengerjakan soal ini" jawabnya bohong.

"Begitu, tapi jika kau ada masalah, katakan saja pada _Kaa-san,_ Ok?" ujar Mebuki.

Sakura pun hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. "Hm"

Melihat sikap Sakura membuat Mebuki tahu kalau putrinya itu sedang berbohong. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk menceritakan semuanya. Biarkan anak gadisnya itu mengatakannya sendiri nanti dengan kemaunnya, bukan paksaan. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura dan membiarkannya sendirian. Tapi belum sempat ia menutup pintu, terdengar suara Sakura yang menghentikan niatnya itu. " _Etto, Kaa-san..._ " panggil Sakura pelan.

Mebuki pun kembali membuka pintu kamar Sakura—lebar. "Ada apa? apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Mebuki lembut.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Mebuki pun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya itu. Tentu saja sebelumnya telah ia tutup kembali pintu kamar Sakura. "Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Mebuki sambil duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura.

"Emm, menurut _Kaa-san,_ laki-laki seperti apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Sakura yang cukup mengejutkan Mebuki. Tak pernah Sakura menyangkut masalah laki-laki selama ini.

"Wah, ada apa, nih? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Pasti ada yang terjadi saat kau liburan bersama keluarga Namikaze, kan?" goda Mebuki yang langsung membuat muka Sakura memerah sempurna. Mebuki pun menyadari hal itu.

"Ti-tidak ada! A-aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. _Kaa-san,_ tolong jawab" desak Sakura.

Mebuki hanya dapat tertawa melihat reaksi putrinya itu. Jelas sekali Sakura menyembunyikan suatu hal darinya. Tapi ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Laki-laki yang cocok untukmu, ya... sebenarnya hal itu hanya kau yang bisa menentukannya. Tapi menurut _Kaa-san,_ laki-laki yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan merasa nyamanlah laki-laki yang cocok untukmu" jawab Mebuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Karena bagi _Kaa-san,_ kebahagianmulah yang terpenting" sebuah senyum tulus terukir jelas di wajah Mebuki yang masih tetap cantik.

Sakura segera turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Mebuki dengan sangat erat. Terlihat di wajahnya terdapat senyum yang penuh dengan kebahagian. " _Arigatou, Kaa-san!"_ ujarnya.

"Tapi, _Kaa-san,_ ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" ujar Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

Salah satu alis Mebuki terangkat—bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Je-jelaskan secara sederhana, se-seperti apa ja-jatuh ci-cinta itu?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Ternyata, tanpa Mebuki sadari, putriya mulai berubah. Sakura semakin dewasa dan dia bukan lagi putri kecilnya yang dulu. Dia juga bukan lagi Sakura yang hanya terfokus pada pelajaran dan pekerjaan. Sekarang ia telah menjadi Sakura yang mulai bisa menikmati hidupnya. Menikmati masa mudanya seperti gadis remaja kebanyakan. Mebuki merasa senang akan hal itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, matanya telah berlinangan air mata. Tentu hal ini membuat khawatir Sakura.

" _Kaa-san,_ ada apa? apa aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sadar sikapnya ini membuat Sakura khawatir, Mebuki pun segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak salah. _Kaa-san_ hanya merasa senang melihat cahaya di matamu yang indah" jawabnya.

Sakura hanya dapat menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Mebuki. " _Kaa-san_ berlebihan. Jadi, ba-bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku ta-tadi?"

"Benar juga. Hmm, jatuh cinta secara sederhana, ya... mungkin seperti, saat kau berada di dekatnya merupakan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirimu" jawab Mebuki.

"Saat aku berada di dekatnya merupakan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi diriku?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Mebuki.

Mebuki pun bangkit dari posisi berdirinya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura. Tapi kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Sakura."Seperti itulah menurut _Kaa-san._ Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan belajarmu lalu keluarlah. _Kaa-san_ memasak makanan kesukaanmu" tutur Mebuki sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Hm! Aku akan segera menyusul _Kaa-san"_ ujarnya.

Setelah Mebuki pergi dan pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi belajarnya. Tangan kanannya pun mulai mengambil pensil yang sempat ia acuhkan tadi. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya kembali ia letakkan pensil itu ke atas meja. Lalu ia letakkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya—tempat jantungnya berada. Ia rasakan detak jantungnya. Dan hanya satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya. "Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto?"

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Libur musim panas telah berakhir. Menandakan awal semester baru. Sekolahpun kembali dibuka sebagai tempat berlangsungnya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Terlihat banyak murid yang telah berdatangan. Berniat untuk kembali belajar. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sebuah senyum menghias wajah cantiknya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai menari-nari mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mungin saja itu karena dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejak pulang dari liburan di villa milik keluarga Namikaze, mereka tak pernah bertemu.

"A! Naruto!" panggilnya ketika sosok Naruto tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Ia pun berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Sepertinya ia memang sedang sangat bersemangat. Buktinya ia bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto cukup terkejut melihat sikap Sakura yang terkesan sangat ceria. Padahal biasanya ia terlihat begitu suram.

Dan ketika sampai di tempat Naruto berada, Sakura baru menyadari jika Menma ternyata juga ada di sana. Padahal rasanya ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan Menma. Bahkan melihat wajah Menma saja membuat kenangan saat festival musim panas kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya. " _Ohayou,_ Me-Menma" sapa Sakura dengan gugup.

Menma yang melihat sikap Sakura pun jadi ikut teringat kenangan itu. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi kesulitan untuk mempertahankan _pocker face_ nya. " _O-ohayaou"_ tanpa sadar ia juga tergagap. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk ini.

" _Etto,_ aku mau pergi ke kelas" pamit Naruto sebelum pergi. Tapi belum sempat Naruto melangkah satu langkah, Sakura segera menarik seragamnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian" ujarnya.

Naruto pun mau tak mau mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kelas. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti Menma. Sakura terkejut akan hal itu, tapi dia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

"Mmm, na-nanti apa ka-kalian mau datang ke te-tempat kerjaku untuk makan? Aku yang traktir" tanya Sakura yang membuat ke dua Namikaze itu terkejut. Biasanya kan Sakura melarang mereka untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya karena itu mengganggunya. Tapi kini dia sendiri yang malah meminta mereka untuk datang dan dia juga menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir mereka berdua.

"Tidak seperti biasanya" komentar Menma.

"A-aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ra-rasa terima kasihku ka-karena kalian me-mengajakku berlibur. Ja-jadi bagaimana?" tutur Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk dan muka yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Jika kau memaksa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya" jawab Menma yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _tsundere._

Sakura pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum lebar pun menghias wajahnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak gatal. "Aku tidak bisa ikut" jawabnya yang tak pernah terpikir di otak Sakura. Karena selama ini Naruto suka sekali mengajaknya pergi. Jadi ia yakin kalau Naruto tak akan menolak ajakkannya. Tapi ternyata pemikirannya yang naif itu salah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub nanti sepulang sekolah" begitulah Naruto beralasan. Menma tahu kalau Naruto kini sedang berbohong. Selama ini mereka telah hidup bersama. Terlebih Naruto adalah saudara kembarnya. Jadi dia bisa tahu jika Naruto sedang berkata jujur ataupun bohong. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa Naruto harus berbohong. Walau begitu, ia tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Naruto.

"Begitu, ya. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ganti di lain hari saja? Agar kau bisa ikut" tutur Sakura yang tak menyerah begitu saja untuk mengajak Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Kalian pergi saja berdua. Untuk bagianku, bisa dibungkus dan dititipkan pada Menma" tolaknya lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang diliputi rasa kecewa.

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. kalian pergi saja berdua dan jangan mempedulikanku" jawabnya.

Sakura pun tak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk mengajak Naruto pergi. Ia hanya dapat mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan. "Baiklah jika kau tak keberatan"

"Aku tak keberatan, kok! Mmm, kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas duluan, ya!" seru Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Menma. Sebuah senyum lebar yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Naruto masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi bagi Sakura, senyum itu terlihat berbeda. Jika Naruto berpikir kalau Sakura tak menyadarinya, maka pemikirannya itu salah. Karena sebenarnya Sakura menyadari kalau itu hanyalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Menma, apa ada yang terjadi setelah kita pulang dari villa keluargamu?" tanya Sakura ketika sosok Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh _emerald_ nya.

Menma menyeringai—mengejek Naruto. "Kau menyadari sikap anehnya, ya?"

Sakura pun hanya dapat mengangguk. "Hm!"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ada pemikiran bodoh di otaknya itu" tutur Menma yang membuat Sakura bingung.

"Pemikiran bodoh?"

"Ya. Dia kan _Baka-_ Naruto. Jadi otaknya itu pasti selalu terisi dengan hal-hal bodoh"

"Aku masih tak mengerti"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti dan akan lebih baik jika kita juga segera pegi ke kelas" Menma pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? _Chotto matte,_ Menma!" Sakura pun menyusul Menma dari belakang.

"Sakura" panggil Menma ketika Sakura telah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Menma.

"Ya?" Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Menma—memberinya perhatian penuh.

" _Arigatou,_ karena kau tetap bersikap biasa padaku setelah hal bodoh yang kulakukan" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya. Walau sebenarnya ia hanya tidak bisa menatap _emerald_ Sakura untuk sekarang.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menatap sepatunya. Mukanya terlihat memerah. Namun sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. "Hm" hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang dapat ia berikan.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Musim panas telah berganti dengan musim gugur. Beberapa minggu pun telah berlalu sejak Naruto menolak ajakan Sakura di awal semester. Jarak di antara mereka pun kini bertambah melebar. Karena Naruto jadi lebih sering menolak ajakan Sakura. Bahkan sepertinya belum sekali pun Naruto menerima ajakan Sakura. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sakura juga merasa kalau Naruto kini sedang menjauhinya. Menjaga jarak dengannya. Atau mungkin itu bukanlah perasaannya. Tapi memang Naruto sedang menjauhinya dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sakura pun merasa kalau dia mungkin telah berbuat salah pada Naruto. Jadi dia meminta maaf padanya. Tapi pemuda itu hanya berkata, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun, Sakura- _chan._ Aku hanya sedang sibuk saja"

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa jauh dari Naruto. Kini pun ia merasa berada di posisi Naruto ketika Naruto membujuknya untuk lebih menikmati hidup. Tapi bedanya, Naruto berhasil menggapai dirinya. Sedangkan dia tidak berhasil menggapai apapun. Ini membuatnya merasa kesal, kecewa, dan juga sedih.

Walau begitu, jaraknya dengan Naruto ternyata punya pengaruh besar dengan jaraknya pada Menma. Entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Menma. Ia jadi semakin mengenal Menma dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin ini karena mereka terlalu sering berdua. Namun tetap saja, ia lebih suka hubungan yang seperti dulu—sebelum libur musim panas.

Sakura yang hanya fokus terhadap belajar dan bekerja. Menma yang dingin, tetapi sering bertengkar dengan Naruto. Naruto yang hangat dan selalu bersikeras untuk mengajak Sakura lebih menikmati hidup. Sakura ingin hubungan yang seperti ini lagi. Dimana ia, Menma, dan Naruto menikmati hari-hari dengan senyuman. Tapi ia sadar, kalau hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama. Karena hidup selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam perubahan yang tak bisa ditolak. Sakura hanya dapat menerima semuanya dan tetap melangkah ke depan—melanjutkan hidupnya.

 ** _DUGH!_**

 ** _DUGH!_**

 ** _DUGH!_**

Ketika Sakura melewati gedung olahraga, ia mendengar suara bola basket yang tengah dimainkan. Dia pun mulai tertarik dan memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bermain bola basket padahal ini saatnya pulang sekolah. Manik _emerald_ nya pun melebar ketika tahu kalau ternyata Narutolah yang kini sedang bermain basket. Dia men _dribble_ lalu melakukan _dunk._

Tanpa sadar, kaki Sakura telah melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Dia pun mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebuah pemikiran bodoh terlintas di otaknya. Dia tak ingin lagi menerima semua yang terjadi padanya. Dia kini ingin mencoba untuk melawannya. Dia ingin mencoba untuk menggapai Naruto lagi. Dia ingin menghapuskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Dia ingin mengembalikan hubungan yang dulu.

"Jika kau memang menyukai basket kenapa kau tidak masuk klub basket saja?" tanya Sakura sambil melempar sebuah bola basket ke arah Naruto yang hanya dapat menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku hanya bermain basket untuk selingan saja" jawab Naruto ketika tangannya berhasil menangkap bola basket yang Sakura lempar.

"Begitukah? Padahal menurutku kau hebat dalam bermain basket" Sakura pun melempar sebuah bola basket ke arah ring. Tapi bola itu tidak masuk ke ring.

"Ah, tidak masuk" keluhnya.

"Bahumu terlalu kaku dan posisimu tubuhmu salah" komentar Naruto sambil mengambil bola yang tadi Sakura lempar ke ring. Kemudian ia pun melakukan _shooting_ dan bola itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ring. Sakura dibuat kagum karenanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari? jika kau mau mengajakku pergi lagi, _gomen,_ aku tidak bisa" lihat, Naruto bahkan telah menolak Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat berusaha mengajaknya pergi. Tapi niat Sakura kali ini memanglah bukan untuk mengajak Naruto pergi. Melainkan meminta penjelasan atas semuanya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mengajakmu pergi, kok" ujar Sakura.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Lalu untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta penjelasanmu" jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Sedangkan Naruto jadi bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Sakura _'to the point'._

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang mendadak ini. Tapi pada detik selanjutnya, ia dapat kembali bersikap tenang. "Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku hanya sibuk" elaknya. Tapi Sakura sudah muak dengan semua elakkannya itu. Dia tidak akan menyerah di sini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari semuanya? Menyadari bahwa kau menjauhiku. Menyadari bahwa ada jarak yang sangat lebar di antara kita" tutur Sakura.

"Jika kau memang telah menyadarinya, tolong biarkan jarak ini tetap ada. Karena dengan begitu, tak ada lagi jarak antara dirimu dan Menma" ujar Naruto juga dengan ekspresi serius. Walau sebenarnya ekspresinya itu lebih cenderung ke dingin.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tak mengerti dengan semua kata-kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau lebih dekat dengan Menma" Naruto mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Namun ini membuat Sakura menjadi marah.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? karena Menma mencintaimu. Bukankah dia sudah menyatakannya padamu. Oleh sebab itu, aku tidak ingin menganggu hubungan kalian"

Sakura terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto. Ia tak tahu kalau Naruto tahu mengenai pernyataan itu. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah pemikiran Naruto. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ha? Bukankah kau juga mencintai Menma?" tanya Naruto begitu polosnya. Namun ini benar-benar membuat Sakura marah.

" _Baka"_ gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Sakura- _chan,_ apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto _no baka!"_ seru Sakura sambil kembali meneggakkan kepalanya. Dia tatap _sapphire_ Naruto tajam. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri terkejut ketika melihat _emerald_ Sakura penuh dengan genangan air mata yang mulai menetes satu per satu.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois dan memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak?!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak sanggup menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang digenangi air mata itu. "Aku memanglah hanya seorang pemuda yang suka bersikap egois" tuturnya.

Lagi-lagi _emerald_ Sakura melebar karena perkataan Naruto. Namun detik berikutnya, _emerald_ nya menyendu. Dia merasa kecewa dengan sikap Naruto dan juga pemikirannya. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari _emerald_ indahnya.

Seharusnya ia tahu, kalau semua ini sia-sia. Dia ditakdirkan untuk menerima semuanya. Bukan melawannya. Bahkan ia tak bisa menggapai Naruto sedikitpun. Menghapus jarak? Malah menurutnya kini jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar. Bahkan mungkin mereka setelah ini hanya bisa bersikap layaknya orang asing. Padahal tadinya ia berniat menyelesaikan semuanya langsung dari akarnya. Maka dari itu ia bertanya pada Naruto dan meminta penjelasannya. Tapi kini ia menyesal telah bertanya.

Naruto pun hanya dapat melihat kepergian Sakura tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi ia merasa ada lubang di hatinya. Ia merasa kalau ia telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kepergian Sakura dari hadapannya lah buktinya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengakui hal itu.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar, kan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Tangannya pun mengambil sebuah bola basket dan dia pun melakukan _shooting._ Tapi tidak seperti tadi, kali ini tembakannya meleset. Bola itu tidak masuk ke dalam ring dan hanya memantul mengenainya. Bola itu pun terjatuh dan menggelinding hingga ke bawah kaki Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil bola itu dengan ke dua tangannya. Ia remas bola itu sekuat tenaganya. Berusaha melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya, sakitnya, dan kesalnya. "Andai aku bisa lebih egois lagi, Sakura- _chan._ Aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu milikku sejak lama"

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di samping pintu gedung olahraga, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah terduduk dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Dia telah mendengar semuanya. Semuanya. Dari awal pertengkaran Sakura dan Naruto hingga akhir. Ia pun jadi tahu banyak hal. Termasuk perasaan yang sebenarnya dari ke dua orang itu.

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

 _Oiiiiiii! Minna, o genki desu ka?_

Seperti janji Shizu, Shizu akhirnya update juga di hari Jumat ini. Hehehehehe...

Cukup berat, lho, perjuangan Shizu buat update di hari ini. Masalahnya Shizu ada banyak kerjaan. _#caelah.._ apa itu? Shizu harus buat ini lah, itu lah, pokoknya banyak! Tapi Shizu tetep bela-belain buat update kilat, lho... semua itu karena review dari readers semua yang membuat Shizu bersemangat. Oleh karena itu, jangan bosan-bosan untuk me-review cerita Shizu, ya... Tapi Gomen,,, nggak bisa update kemarin... soalnya da problem di nya...

Ok! Saatnya balas-balas review!

 **Nagase Arisa** Udah update, nih... pasti kangen, kan.. Aku juga pingin milih yang itu. **Guest** Terserah, deh, mau team siapa... **ara dipa** _arigatou..._ iya, akhirnya dia dapat memecahnya _#ketawa jahat_ **uzunamisenju** _arigatou,_ atas sarannya.. tapi di sini hanya tentang cinta antara Naruto, Menma, dan Sakura. _Gomen..._ **Nofita817** hehehe, _gomen,_ kelamaan... ini nggak lama lagi, kan? **Guest** iya, tuh.. Menma nekat banget.. Shizu juga pingin lihat Sakura nomong gitu _#ketawa jahat_ **Guest** Naruto nya sibuk makan.. hahahahaha **Aiko** nanti aku kutuk balik... hahahahahaha...

Sekian balas-balas reviewnya... o iya, _gomen,_ karena ini terlalu singkat. Habisnya Shizu terlalu sibuk.. hehehehe

Walau begitu, tetap saja, Jangan Lupa **REVIEW** nya, ya... Shizu tunggu, lho... Oke, sampai ketemu Jumat depan,...

 **..::::ARIGATOU::::..**

 **=0=0=0=SAYOUNARA=0=0=0=**


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning_** ** _!_** ** _Absurd story,_** **** ** _S_** ** _tory from me,_** **** ** _T_** ** _ypo,_** **** ** _Gaje, Mainstrem,_** ** _etc_**

 ** _NO BASH!_**

 ** _NO SILENT READERS!_**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE ^_^_**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **#**

 **#**

Berisik. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kelas Sakura di pagi hari ini. Sakura tak menyangka kalau kelasnya memiliki suasana berisik seperti ini. Padahal ia kan berada di kelas yang penuh dengan anak pintar. Tapi ternyata itu tak menjamin ketenangan kelas ini. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ yang tersambung ke HP nya. Ia butuh ketenangan. Pikirannya masih kacau. Padahal beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Naruto. Kini jarak di antara mereka pun semakin lebar. Bahkan mereka sekarang bersikap layaknya orang asing yang tak pernah kenal satu sama lain. Walau begitu, hubungan antara Sakura dan Menma masih seperti biasa. Karena Sakura tidak ingin melibatkan Menma yang tak salah apa-apa ke dalam pertengkarannya dengan Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, _Forehead?_ Belakangan ini kau sering melamun sambil mendengarkan musik" tanya sahabatnya—Ino.

Dengan malas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya—berusaha menatap Ino yang berdiri di depan mejanya. "Aku tak apa-apa" jawabnya bohong. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Ino khawatir. Walau kenyataannya kini Ino malah bertambah khawatir setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ayolah, _Forehead!_ Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Aku telah mengenalmu cukup lama. Jadi ceritakan masalahmu padaku" tutur Ino sambil mematikan musik yang tengah diputar di HP Sakura.

"Hah~" Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memang tak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari sahabat cantiknya ini.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak terkejut" ujar Sakura dan Ino pun mengangguk antusias. Ia bahkan telah memasang posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengar cerita Sakura. Yaitu duduk di lantai dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Sedangkan kepala dan tangannya ia letakkan ke atas meja Sakura.

Sakura pun mulai menceritakan semuanya—dari awal liburan musim panas. Ino mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tanpa berniat untuk menyelanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun menyela cerita Sakura ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu menceritakan tentang pernyataan cinta Menma. Sebuah seruan dari Ino pun terdengar begitu keras hingga menarik perhatian satu kelas. "Hah?! Si Menma itu menya—hmmmppp!" belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura telah lebih dahulu membekap mulutnya. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum pada teman satu kelasnya—menandakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja—dan mereka pun kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilangkan, jangan terkejut. Bahkan sampai berseru sekeras itu. Kau ingin seluruh dunia mengetahuinya?" omel Sakura.

Ino pun meluncurkan senyum tanpa dosanya. " _Gomen_ , aku hanya tidak menyangka saja. Orang dingin semacam Menma bisa melakukan hal itu"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Tapi itu kenyataannya" tutur Sakura.

"He-eh, menarik, ya..." komentar Ino dengan mata yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Mencari Menma. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang" jawabnya.

Sakura pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ingin menggodanya. Aku kan sudah punya senjata mematikan untuknya. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya nanti" tutur Ino dengan senyum licik.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menatap Ino datar. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran sahabatnya ini. "Lebih baik jangan kau lakukan, deh" saran Sakura.

Ino pun tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda, _Forehead._ Jadi, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino. Sakura pun kembali menceritakannya sampai pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Setelah Sakura selesai bercerita, Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti suatu hal. "Hmmm, jadi entah kenapa Naruto tahu mengenai pernyataan Menma yang tak terduga itu. Lalu dia memiliki pemikiran bodoh yang membuat dirinya bertengkar denganmu dan jarak di antara kalian semakin melebar. Begitu, kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurang lebih begitu" jawabnya.

"Pantas saja belakangan ini aku tak pernah melihat si _baka_ itu kemari sambil meneriakkan namamu seperti biasanya" komentar Ino dan Sakura hanya dapat diam saja.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino yang tak Sakura mengerti.

"Lalu apa? Ceritanya sudah selesai. Kau mau aku cerita tentang apa lagi?" Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti.

Ino pun tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku bertanya tentang perasaanmu. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Siapa yang kau suka di antara Namikaze bersaudara itu?"

Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya—malu—dan menggumam pelan, "Naruto".

"Apa?" Ino tak mendengarnya jelas karena Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara yang terlalu pelan.

"Naruto, Ino" ulangnya sedikit keras. Namun Ino masih terdengar tak jelas di telinga Ino.

"Apa?"

Sakura pun menatap Ino kesal. Karena ia harus mengulanginya lagi. Padahal ini cukup memalukan baginya. "Na-ru-to, Ino- _pig_ " Sakura pun memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata yang terdapat pada nama Naruto agar Ino dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Heeeehhhh?!" Ino terkejut setengah mati dan kembali menarik perhatian anak satu kelas.

"Sssstttt! Kecilkan suaramu, _Pig!"_ perintah Sakura.

Ino pun membekap mulutnya sendiri. _"Gomen"_ ucapnya dan kini gilirannya yang tersenyum pada teman satu kelasnya. Mereka pun kembali lagi pada kegiatan mereka.

"Ku kira yang kau sukai itu Menma. Tapi ternyata malah si rambut pirang itu" komentar Ino.

"Kau sama saja seperti Naruto. Memangnya aku terlihat menyukai Menma, ya?" gerutu Sakura.

"Tidak terlihat begitu, sih... Hanya saja ku pikir kau menyukai laki-laki yang seperti Menma. Secara dia kan pintar, keren, diam-diam perhatian padamu, pokoknya dia itu seperti pangeran" Ino terlihat begitu menghayati ketika mendeskripsikan Menma.

"Sedangkan Naruto itu _baka,_ walau dia juga keren, sih... Tapi dia itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan" Ino terlihat kesal ketika mendeskripsikan Naruto. Mungkin karena ia teringat mengenai Naruto yang sangat suka menjahilinya.

Sakura pun memasang pose berpikir. "Yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Naruto itu memanglah _baka_ dan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia memiliki kehangatan"

"Kehangatan?" Ino tak mengerti.

"Ya, kehangatan. Kehangatan yang tak ku rasakan ketika aku berada di dekat Menma. Walau Menma sama-sama memperhatikanku dan mempedulikanku seperti Naruto. Tapi aku hanya merasakan kehangatan ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Aku sendiri tak mengerti" jelas Sakura.

"Tapi kau kecewa dengan sikap Naruto, kan? dan jika memang kau mencintai Naruto, kenapa tidak nyatakan saja dan tolak pernyataan cinta Menma?" tanya Ino.

"Aku memang kecewa dengan sikap Naruto dan aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku masih belum yakin. Aku masih bingung dengan semuanya" jawab Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Sakura, jika kau terus seperti ini, yang akan menjadi korbannya adalah Menma. Kau harus segera meyakinkan perasaanmu dan putuskan pilihan yang ingin kau ambil. Percayalah, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, aku akan mendukungnya. Asalkan itu hal yang tepat" tutur Ino.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku akan segera memutuskannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menggantungkan Menma terlalu lama. _Arigatou,_ Ino, sudah mau mendengar ceritaku"

Ino pun segera berdiri. "Itulah gunanya sahabat, bukan?" ujarnya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, akhirnya Menma datang juga!" seru Ino ketika Menma baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yo, Menma! Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Ino.

"Tanyakan saja pada si _Baka-_ Naruto itu" jawab Menma sambil mendudukan dirinya ke atas kursinya.

Ino pun mengangguk mengerti. "Seperti biasa"

"Hei, Menma! Kau tahu, aku punya senjata mematikan untukmu, lho!" seru Ino dengan senyum liciknya. Sakura yang tahu maksud Ino pun berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi Ino segera menghentikan Sakura dengan membekap Sakura.

Menma pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya—bingung. "Senjata mematikan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Menma.

"Kau mau tahu?" Ino mulai menggodanya.

"Ck!" Menma berdecak kesal, kemudian ia pun menjawab, "Ya".

"Aku tahu mengenai... Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kelas akan segera dimulai" ujar Ino sambil melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Sakura. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Menma.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Menma pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya—pura-pura tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Dia biasa aneh seperti, itu, kan?"

"Benar. Tidak perlu dipikirkan" ujar Menma sambil menyiapkan buku dan alat tulis untuk memulai pelajaran. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap kesal Ino dan gadis pirang itu membalas dengan senyum tanpa dosa juga jari yang membentuk lambang _'peace'._

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Pelajaran telah dimulai. Pelajaran pertama di pagi hari ini adalah matematika dengan Iruka sebagai gurunya. Kelas yang tadinya ramai pun kini menjadi hening. Semua murid diam memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia sangat serius memperhatikan pelajaran Iruka. Karena matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling ia sukai. Tapi ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara rintihan kecil. Mungkin teman-temannya tidak mendengarnya. Tapi ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Karena suara itu berasal dari samping kanannya.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya—mencoba mencari tahu asal suara rintihan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ternyata suara itu berasal dari Menma yang memang berada tepat di samping kanannya. Terlihat oleh _emerald_ nya, sosok Menma yang sedang kesakitan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dadanya. Ia pun terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas. Sakura pun jadi khawatir.

"Menma, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan berbisik—agar tak mengganggu siswa lain.

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga, Menma menatap Sakura dan tersenyum singkat. "Aku tak apa-apa" jawabnya.

"Benar? Tapi kau berkeringat sangat banyak" Sakura tak langsung percaya.

"Aku...hanya kelelahan. Kau tak perlu...khawatir" Menma terus berkilah. Tapi jelas terlihat kalau dia kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Tapi, jika kau sakit, cepat katakan padaku atau Iruka- _sensei"_ ujar Sakura yang masih khawatir.

Menma pun hanya dapat tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah deheman kecil. "Hm"

Pelajaran terus berlanjut. Tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau kini keadaan Menma semakin memburuk. Sakura pun kini tengah terfokus kepada pelajaran dan tak memperhatikan keadaan Menma. Hingga akhirnya sebuah rintihan kecil kembali mengganggunya. Segera ia lihat keadaan Menma. Dan kini ia pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak melaporkannya kepada Iruka. Karena Menma terlihat begitu kacau.

" _Sensei!"_ Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

Iruka pun menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Sakura. "Ada apa, Haruno- _san?"_ tanya Iruka.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Iruka, ia sempatkan waktu sebentar untuk menatap Menma melalui ujung matanya. Terlihat Menma yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—meminta Sakura untuk tidak melaporkannya. Tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras. " _Sensei,_ sepertinya Menma sedang sa—...!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah kejadian tak terduga mengejutkannya.

 ** _BRAKKK!_**

Menma tumbang. Tubuhnya jatuh ke atas lantai. Namun ia tidaklah pingsan. Walau begitu, kini keringat dingin semakin deras membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Remasan tangannya pada dadanya pun semakin menguat. Ia tampak sangat kesakitan. Seluruh penghuni kelas dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan Menma yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Apalagi Sakura. Ia segera turun dari kursinya dan meletakan kepala Menma kepangkuannya. Ia sekarang merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih cepat melaporkan keadaan Menma kepada Iruka. Dengan begitu keadaan Menma tidak akan semakin parah seperti sekarang.

"Tak bisakah kalian membawanya ke UKS?" tanya Sakura yang panik kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas Sakura hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tolong beberapa anak laki-laki membawa Menma ke UKS" perintah Iruka dan barulah beberapa anak laki-laki bergerak menggendong Menma.

Sakura pun ikut pergi ke ruang UKS. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Menma. Bahkan ia sampai lupa meminta izin kepada Iruka yang notabene guru yang kini sedang mengajar kelasnya. Pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau sekarang. Walau kini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Menma. Tak ada yang lain lagi.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya sampai juga mereka—Sakura dan teman-temannya yang membawa Menma—di ruang UKS. Kurenai yang sedang menjaga UKS pun terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Apalagi ia melihat Menma yang terlihat menahan sakit. "Apa yang terjadi pada Namikaze- _kun_?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _sensei._ Tiba-tiba saja ia kesakitan seperti itu" jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah, ayo, cepat letakan dia ke kasur. Biar _sensei_ ambilkan obatnya" tutur Kurenai sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruang UKS. Namun ini membuat Sakura merasa bingung. Bukankah ini ruang UKS? Harusnya obatnya berada di sini. Tapi kenapa Kurenai ingin mengambil obat di luar ruang UKS? Inilah yang membuat Sakura bingung dan tak mengerti. Tapi ia tak mengungkapkannya. Karena hanya keadaan Menma yang paling penting sekarang.

"Haruno, kami akan kembali ke kelas. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya salah seorang teman kelasnya setelah meletakan Menma ke atas kasur.

"Aku tetap di sini" jawab Sakura disertai senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi ke kelas duluan" ujar salah seorang temannya tadi.

Belum sempat teman-teman Sakura keluar dari ruang UKS, Sakura telah menghentikan langkah mereka. " _Chotto matte"_

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya temannya.

"Bisa tolong izinkan kepada Iruka- _sensei_ mengenai diriku yang tetap ingin berada di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Akan kami izinkan" jawab mereka.

" _Arigatou"_ ujar Sakura senang. Dia pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di dekat kasur tempat Menma berbaring. Tangannya membelai pelan rambut hitam Menma. Mencoba untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang Menma derita saat ini. Karena sejak tadi keadaan Menma tak kunjung membaik. Ia jadi semakin khawatir.

"Sakura, aku...tak apa-apa. Kau bisa...kembali...ke kelas...dan mengikuti...pelajaran...yang kau sukai...itu" tutur Menma dengan susah payah.

Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini dan menemanimu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja. Dengan begitu mungkin rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan berkurang" tutur Sakura sambil meluncurkan senyum terbaiknya. Walau senyum itu sebenarnya hanyalah senyum yang ia paksakan. Ia tak bisa tersenyum tulus seperti biasanya dalam keadaan ini. Karena dia terlalu khawatir.

"Aku...tidak ingin..tidur. Ba-bagaimana jika...aku tidak..bisa..melihatmu lagi?" tanya Menma dengan senyum yang menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Menma katakan. Apa maksudnya? Sakura tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau katakan? Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, kan?"

"Itu—..." belum selesai Menma berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Sudah, berhenti berbicara. Aku akan segera memanggil Kurenai - _sensei._ Sedangkan kamu berusaha untuk tidur dan tak perlu memikirkan apapun, Ok?"

"Hm" hanya itu balasan dari Menma. Ia kini hanya dapat menurut saja. Karena ia tidak akan sanggup berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala itu dalam kondisinya yang sekarang.

Sakura pun tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Menma seorang diri di UKS. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi mencari Kurenai. Sudah cukup lama Kurenai pergi mengambil obat. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Oleh karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari Kurenai. Memang, ia tidak tahu harus mencari gurunya itu kemana. Tapi ada kemungkinan kalau gurunya berada di ruang guru. Jadi ia pun pergi ke ruang guru.

Belum sampai ia ke ruang guru, ia telah melihat Kurenai yang tengah berdiri di depan toilet wanita. Gurunya itu terlihat sedang menelfon seseorang. Ini semakin membuatnya tak mengerti. Bukankah harusnya gurunya itu sekarang sedang mencari obat? Tapi kenapa ia malah berdiri di depan toilet wanita sambil menelfon seseorang?

Melihat semua keanehan itu, Sakura pun berjalan pelan mendekati Kurenai. Tanpa sengaja, telinganya mendengar pembicaraan antara Kurenai dengan seseorang di telfon. "Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan Namikaze- _san?_ "

"Baiklah, saya akan segera membawa Namikaze- _kun_ ke rumah sakit. Mmm, _etto,_ apa penyakit Namikaze- _kun_ itu parah?" tanya Kurenai di telfon dan ini membuat Sakura semakin tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak.

"Begitu. Apa dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup?" tanya Kurenai lagi. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan gurunya tersebut. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita oleh Menma? Selama ini dia tidak mengetahuinya. Padahal ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Menma. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah memberitahunya apa-apa mengenai penyakit itu. Naruto pun tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut hal itu. Apa penyakitnya sangat parah hingga ia tak diberitahu? Tapi selama ini Menma terlihat baik-baik saja. Walau Menma pernah mengatakan padanya mengenai tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia juga pernah melihat Menma merasa kesakitan. Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Jadi ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Ia tak tahu kalau itu akan menjadi separah ini.

"Saya mengerti. Saya berharap akan ada jantung yang cocok untuk Namikaze- _kun_ " ujar Kurenai sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tak mengerti semuanya. Kenapa Menma perlu jantung yang cocok untuknya? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dan rasanya ia tak ingin mengerti.

"Lho, Haruno- _san?_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Kurenai yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura pun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia terkejut karena Kurenai menyadari keberadaannya. "Mmm, aku mencari Kurenai- _sensei"_ jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Oh, soal obatnya, ya! Ini! berikan pada Namikaze- _kun_. _Sensei_ ada keperluan sebentar. Mungkin obat ini tidak akan menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Tapi paling tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Beri dia 2 tablet, ya!" tutur Kurenai sambil memberikan satu bungkus obat berbentuk tablet.

Sakura pun mengambil obat itu. "Memang _sensei_ ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya.

" _Sensei_ harus menyiapkan kendaraan untuk membawa Namikaze- _kun_ ke rumah sakit. Kalau begitu, tolong, ya!" jawab Kurenai sambil berlari pergi.

" _Chotto matte, Sensei!"_ cegah Sakura sebelum Kurenai terlalu jauh darinya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Kurenai pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. " _Sensei_ , tolong beritahu aku mengenai penyakit yang diderita Menma" pinta Sakura dengan _emerald_ yang menatap serius Kurenai—menuntut untuk diberi jawaban yang jujur.

Awalnya Kurenai merasa terkejut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tenang dan tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada Namikaze- _kun_ sendiri?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kurenai kembali berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam pemikirannya yang tak ada ujungnya itu. Semuanya bertambah runyam. Banyak hal yang Sakura tak mengerti di sini. Tapi ia tak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Karena ia harus segera memberikan obat itu kepada Menma. Paling tidak rasa sakit Menma akan berkurang. Ia juga sudah tidak tega melihat Menma kesulitan bernafas seperti itu.

"Menma, bangunlah dan minum obat ini" ujar Sakura ketika ia telah tiba di tempat Menma berada. Yaitu ruang UKS.

Menma membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Memperlihatkan _sapphire_ nya yang terlihat kelelahan. Keringat dingin masih mengalir deras. Tapi ia kini lebih tenang dan tak terlalu terlihat kesakitan seperti tadi.

Karena akan meminum obat, Menma pun mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. " _Arigatou"_ ujarnya sebelum menerima 2 tablet obat dari Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum dan memberikan segelas air kepada Menma. Segera Menma minum air itu sampai habis setelah ia memasukkan 2 tablet obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana? apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Efek obat tidak akan secepat itu.." komentar Menma yang membuat Sakura malu sendiri.

"Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik, kok" lanjut Menma dengan sebuah senyum lembut di wajahnya. Sakura cukup terkesima melihat senyum yang begitu lembut itu menghias wajah Menma. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan itu bukan dari Naruto, melainkan dari Menma.

"Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa!" seru Sakura untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terkesima.

"Lupa apa?" tanya Menma bingung.

"Aku harus membuka jasmu. Juga melepaskan dasimu dan sedikit kancing kemejamu. Karena kau berkeringat dingin banyak sekali" tutur Sakura sebelum melepaskan jas Menma lalu melepaskan dasi yang Menma pakai. Tak lupa ia pun melepas beberapa kancing kemeja Menma. Semua itu membuat muka Menma menjadi semerah tomat segar.

"Eh, Menma? Apa sekarang kau jadi demam?" tanya Sakura begitu polosnya ketika melihat muka Menma yang semerah tomat segar itu.

Menma pun segera memalingkan mukanya. "Tidak"

"Tapi mukamu merah, lho" ujar Sakura sambil berusaha melihat muka Menma.

"Mu-mungkin karena kepanasan" kilah Menma.

Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya—bingung. "Tapi bukankah aku sudah membuka jasmu dan melepas beberapa kancing kemejamu? Seharusnya kau sudah tidak kepanasan"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Menma sebelum ia kembali pada posisi tidur dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura merasa bingung dengan sikap Menma yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum. Karena sikap Menma ini sangat langka dan terkesan lucu.

Sayangnya senyum Sakura tak bertahan lama. Itu karena Sakura mengingat sesuatu. " _Ne,_ Menma! Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm" jawab Menma.

"Sebenarnya, penyakit apa yang kau derita?" tanya Sakura _'to the point'_ , sebab ia tak mau terus tenggelam dalam ketidaktahuan.

Menma pun dengan perlahan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Bukan penyakit parah" jawabnya bohong.

"Bohong" tuduh Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak bo—..." Belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura telah menyelanya.

"Kamu berbohong Menma!"

Menma terkejut mendengar seruan Sakura itu. Dia pun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat Sakura seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan Kurenai- _sensei_ di telfon. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Namikaze- _san'._ Itu berarti dia sedang berbicara dengan ayah atau ibumu..."

Menma tak berniat menyelanya. "Lalu sepertinya ayah atau ibumu menyuruh Kurenai- _sensei_ untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Itu berarti penyakitmu cukup parah. Aku juga mendengar Kurenai- _sensei_ bertanya mengenai kesempatan hidupmu..."

"Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang jantung yang cocok untukmu. Apa dengan semua yang ku ketahui itu kau tetap tak ingin memberitahuku mengenai penyakitmu dengan jujur?" tanya Sakura.

Menma pun menatap _emerald_ Sakura. "Apa jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan mengasihaniku?" tanya Menma dengan _sapphire_ yang menyendu.

Dia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Menma. Tapi pada detik berikutnya ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu..." Sakura tak tau harus berbicara apa. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Melihat Sakura yang kebingungan membuat seringai di wajah Menma mengembang. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tak perlu dipikirkan" ujarnya. Sakura sedikit kesal mendengarnya. Dia pun ingin meluncurkan protesnya. Namun belum sempat ia protes, Menma telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku memiliki jantung yang lemah. Itulah penyakitku"

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Dia memang tadi menanyakannya, tapi jika Menma mengatakannya seperti itu bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, kan? "Penyakit seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Bukankah penyakit itu bisa merenggut nyawamu?" pada akhirnya Sakura pun membuka mulutnya.

Menma hanya tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Memang bisa merenggut nyawaku dan mungkin saja sekarang waktuku tak banyak. Tapi aku ingin tetap dilihat orang sebagai orang normal sebelum penyakit itu merenggut nyawaku. Oleh karena itu aku tak memberitaumu atau teman-temanku. Hanya keluarga dan pihak sekolah yang tahu"

"Tapi bukankah ada banyak pengobatan yang mungkin saja bisa menyembuhkanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku pun telah mencoba menggunakan semua pengobatan itu. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Itu hanya menunda kematianku. Hanya ada 2 pilihan jika aku ingin tetap hidup" jawab Menma sambil melihat langit-langit ruang UKS.

"2 pilihan? Apa itu?"

Menma tertawa kecil. "Memang seberapa banyak yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Menma. Dan lagi-lagi dia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Sebanyak yang bisa ku ketahui. Karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Dengan kalian berdua. Kau dan Naruto. Karena kalian telah berhasil menggapaiku. Membuatku bisa lebih menikmati hidup. Tapi kalian berdua tak membiarkanku untuk menggapai kalian. Rasanya itu curang sekali"

"Aku tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dihadapi oleh Naruto hingga ia menjauh dariku. Aku juga tak tahu mengenai penyakitmu. Aku jadi ingin tau, sebenarnya seberapa jauh jarak antara diriku dengan kalian?" oceh Sakura yang membuat Menma menyadari kalau ternyata dirinya dan Naruto telah banyak menyusahkan Sakura.

"Menggunakan jantung buatan atau melakukan transplantasi jantung" ujar Menma tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Karena lagi-lagi Menma mengatakannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang 2 pilihan itu, kan? nah, itu jawabannya" jelas Menma dan barulah Sakura mengerti.

"Jika memang ada pilihan seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan jantung buatan" jawab Menma.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup, kenapa tidak?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Mau tak mau, Menma pun menjawabnya, "Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku ingin hidup normal. Apa menggunakan jantung buatan itu normal?"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukan transplantasi jantung" saran Sakura.

"Ya, aku ingin melakukan itu. Tapi mencari jantung yang cocok itu sulit. Kalau pun ada yang cocok, orang itu masih hidup. Mana mungkin aku mengambil nyawa orang untuk diriku sendiri" balas Menma.

"Kata kamu ada yang cocok dan orang itu masih hidup. Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Naruto" jawab Menma singkat. Tapi mampu membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. ia bahkan sampai tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Naruto? Apa hanya Naruto?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, Menma pun menyeringai kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku tak mungkin meminta Naruto untuk memberikan jantungnya padaku" ujar Menma.

"Hm. Aku tahu, kok"

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura, suasana pun menjadi hening. Tak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan. Hingga akhirnya bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Barulah setelah bel itu selesai berbunyi, Menma kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sudah saatnya istirahat, ya. Berarti dia akan segera datang kemari"

Sakura pun bingung dibuatnya. "Dia?"

"Ya, dia.."

 ** _SREKKK!_**

"Menma, ku dengar kau sa—..!" **_BUGH!_**

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Naruto ketika pemuda itu baru saja menggeser pintu ruang UKS dan berseru keras. Pelakunya? Sudah pasti Sakura, kan?

"Berisik! Menma sedang sakit!" omel Sakura setelah bantal yang ia lempar berhasil mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Ck! Kenapa kau melempar bantal padaku, Sakura- _chan?"_ tanya Naruto kesal sambil mengambil bantal yang baru saja Sakura lempar.

"Eh? Mungkin refleks karena kau yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat keributan" jawab Sakura seadanya. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia bisa bersikap seperti biasa dan melemparkan bantal itu kepada Naruto. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja bertengkar dengannya.

"Tapi sepertinya refleks itu hanya berlaku kepadaku, ya?" Naruto pun melangkah masuk.

"Mmm" Sakura hanya dapat memalingkan mukanya. Karena perkataan Naruto itu mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya pun, aku sudah tahu"

Naruto pun mengabaikan Sakura dan kembali terfokus kepada Menma. "Apa kau kesulitan bernafas lagi?"

"Hm. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik" jawab Menma.

"Jangan bersikap sok kuat disaat seperti ini. Bukankah itu sudah ke tiga kalinya kau sesak nafas dalam seminggu ini?" Naruto menatap serius Menma.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bersikap seolah kau adalah pahlawan tapi kenyataannya kau seperti pengecut" tutur Menma dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Menma tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memberi isyarat kepada Naruto mengenai Sakura daripada menjawabnya sekarang. Naruto pun mengerti apa maksud Menma. "Sakura- _chan,_ _gomen,_ bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya dapat mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Namikaze bersaudara itu berdua. Dia sekarang lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Walau ia telah terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang ia sukai. Karena jelas, pelajaran itu telah berakhir. Yah, namun sebenarnya ia sendiri pun pasti tak akan dapat berkonsentrasi belajar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Masalahnya dengan Naruto saja belum berakhir dan sekarang penyakit Menma menambah beban pikirannya. Ia jadi bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Terlebih ia belum memberi Menma jawaban. Pertengakaran dirinya dengan Naruto dan keadaan Menma semakin membuat hatinya bimbang dalam menentukan pilihanya.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Sakura telah keluar dari ruang UKS dan kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Menma saja. Suasana canggung dan menakutkan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto yang serius menatap Menma dan Menma yang tidak peduli. Benar-benar suasana yang tak menyenangkan. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sangat mengerti perkataanku" jawab Menma yang malah semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu" tutur Naruto.

Menma pun menatap serius Naruto. "Aku mendengarnya. Pertengkaranmu dan Sakura"

Pada awalnya Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia hanya menyeringai. "Jadi kau mendengar semuanya, ya"

"Hm"

"Bodoh, ya, diriku. Melakukan hal yang sama sekali bukan seperti sifatku" curhat Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya ke atas kursi.

"Kau baru sadar kalau kau ini bodoh?" tanya Menma.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya, aku sadar kalau aku memang sangatlah bodoh"

"Naruto" panggil Menma.

"Hm?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku mencintai Sakura" ujar Menma tiba-tiba. Naruto pun sangat terkejut dengan penyataan Menma yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia memang sudah mengatahui hal ini. Tapi rasanya lebih menyakitkan mendengarnya secara langsung dari Menma.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan itu?" tanya naruto.

"Aku ingin kau pun jujur padaku. Apa kau mencintai Sakura?" pertanyaan Menma meluncur bagai peluru yang langsung mengenai jantung Naruto dan membuatnya terhenti seketika.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto bohong. Tapi Menma menyadari hal itu. Dia pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih kerah baju Naruto.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang bukan sifatmu. Di mataku kau menjadi semakin seperti orang bodoh. O, bukan. Di mataku sekarang, kau tak lebih dari pengecut!" rupanya Menma terpancing amarah.

Naruto ikut terpancing amarah. Dia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Menma dari kerah bajunya. "Tak masalah bagiku bila dianggap bodoh ataupun pengecut! Jika itu semua bisa memberimu kebahagian, kenapa tidak? Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan!"

"Cih!" Menma berdecih kesal. Ia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang. Tapi ia berusaha bersabar. "Kebahagianku hanya dapat ku raih dengan tanganku sendiri. Bukan dari tangan orang lain! Dan berhentilah bersikap layaknya pahlawan! Memangnya aku tidak sadar kalau kau juga mencintai Sakura?!"

"Ya! Aku memang mencintai Sakura- _chan!_ Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku bahkan ingin sekali menjadikannya milikku!" Kini giliran Naruto yang mencengkram kerah baju Menma dengan kuat.

Namun perlahan-lahan cengkraman Naruto melemah dan dia hanya memegang pundak Menma. "Tapi paling tidak biarkan aku merelakannya untuk menjadi milikmu. Karena aku tak bisa memberikan jantungku untukmu"

"Bukan kau yang tak bisa, tapi aku yang menolak jantungmu. Karena aku tak bisa merenggut nyawa saudara kembarku sendiri. Lagipula apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan orang tua kita? Salah satu anak mereka berhasil hidup, tapi anak yang lain meninggal dunia. Tak akan ada yang senang dengan hal itu" tutur Menma dan Naruto pun kembali duduk.

"Ck! Pada akhirnya kau pun bertindak seperti pahlawan. Tapi kau tak terlihat bodoh. Malah sebaliknya. Kau benar-benar terlihat keren. Ini sama sekali tidak adil" Naruto menatap Menma lembut dan tersenyum.

Entah kenapa Menma merasakan kehangatan dari mata dan senyum itu. Apa ini yang membuat Sakura lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirinya? Dia pun kini hanya dapat menyeringai dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi di mataku, kau lah yang terlihat keren"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto mendengus—mengejek.

"Kembali lah ke sifat aslimu. Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan Sakura" tutur Menma.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Menma tak percaya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Jadi, ayo, kita berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan Sakura" ujar Menma yang semakin membuat Naruto merasa tak percaya. Karena ia tak pernah melihat Menma seperti ini. Rupanya Menma memiliki banyak sisi yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi kini ia mengetahuinya dan itu membuatnya merasa senang.

"Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya tidaklah masalah" lanjut Menma.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Gawat, kau terlihat sangat keren. Aku sampai tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula, aku sudah lelah bersikap seperti pengecut. Itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Aku lebih suka menjadi pejuang" tutur Naruto dan Menma menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah, lho" ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya aku berniat seperti itu? Tentu tidak, kan?" balas Menma dan Naruto hanya tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku lupa! Aku kan berniat mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Karena mesin mobil Kurenai- _sensei_ sepertinya sedang rusak. Jadi dia sekarang sedang pergi memperbaikinya" seru Naruto.

Menma pun menyeringai—mengejek. " _Baka"_

 **~:~:~:~:~:To be Continued:~:~:~:~:~**

Yooooo, _minna! O genki desu ka?_

Shizu menepati janji Shizu untuk update hari ini... horeeee

Bagaimana cerita di atas? Bagus, nggak? Bagus, ya! Bagus, ya! Bilang bagus, nggak?! _#nodongin pistol_ ( _readers : *ambil HP, telfon polisi*)_ Shizu bercanda, kok... _#senyum semanis mungkin_

Oh iya! Mengenai penyakit Menma itu, kalian tidak akan terlalu terkejut jika menyadari pancingan-pancingan Shizu di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Karena Shizu sudah memberi beberapa tanda yang mengarah ke sini. Walau nggak terlalu banyak. Selain itu, Shizu mau menginformasikan kalau chapter depan 'mungkin' adalah chapter terakhir! YEEEE! Jadi jangan lewatin, ya...

kalian sudah penasaran lanjutannya, kan? Jadi Jumat depan kalian harus segera beli kuota—buat yang nggak punya kuota—terus nyalakan internetnya ketika malam—Shizu biasa update malam—Dan baca, deh... semoga nanti nggak ngecewain deh, akhirannya...

OK! Sekian curhat Shizu yang penting—bagi Shizu. sekarang tibalah saatnya balas-balas review! Hore!

 **Nagase Arisa** Iya, tuh..rumit masalahnya... _arigatou,_ Shizu akan berjuang! **Paijo Payah** tapi alesannya beneran, lho..tapi kalau emang mengganggu, _gomen..._ sebentar lagi tamat, kok.. **ara dipa** Iya, keren banget... **Guest** belum nih.. Sakuranya masih bimbang.. **Harukaze Kenjou** udah lanjut, nih... **Aiko** iya, rumit... _arigatou_ **Nofita817** udah lanjut, kok... **Writer fic** Iya, Shizu akan terus bersemangat melanjutkannya... _arigatou.._ **Dulahan** sekarang tahu, kan, alasan Naruto jadi seperti itu... tapi sekarang dia udah kembali jadi pejuang cinta, lho... **Aion sun rise** iya, tambah rumit.. **Alvin Wilson** _Arigatou!_ Shizu tetap semangat, kok! **Ryutocchi** udah lanjut... **Guest** udah lanjut, nih...

Selesai, deh... OK! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! _Jaa! Mata ashita!_

 **=0=0=0=0=ARIGATOU=0=0=0=0=**

 **=0=0=0=0=SAYOUNARA=0=0=0=0=**


	8. Chapter 8

Semburat merah yang membentang menghias langit, memanggil anak-anak untuk pulang dari sekolah mereka. Namun sepertinya Naruto masih tak berniat untuk pulang. Padahal sekolah telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah hingga seseorang yang ia tunggu keluar. Ini semua ia lakukan untuk menebus suatu kesalahan bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Di tempat lain, Sakura baru saja selesai melaksanakan piket kelas. Dan kini ia berniat untuk pulang ke rumah tercintanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjenguk Menma yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Namun ia telah berjanji kepada ibunya untuk pulang cepat. Jadi ia harus menunda kunjungannya dan segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi baru saja ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura- _chan!"_

Sakura cukup terkejut ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Ia mengenal panggilan itu. Dan tanpa berbalik pun, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi karena ia tahu siapa pemuda yang memanggilnya, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya—pergi tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang terus memanggilnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia masih belum siap bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan pemuda tersebut. Walaupun kemarin saat di UKS ia sempat berbicara dengannya seolah-olah pertengkaran tak pernah terjadi di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja rasanya ia belum ingin melihat sosok pemuda tersebut atau berbicara dengannya.

Naruto yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh gadis yang sejak tadi ia tunggu itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia sendiri mengerti kalau kesalahannya saat itu mungkin menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Walau begitu, bukan berarti dia menyerah. Dia bertekad untuk kembali mencoba berbicara dengan gadis itu. Dia akan terus berusaha dan tidak akan pernah menyerah hingga gadis itu memaafkan kesalahannya.

 **#**

 **#**

" **Two Love for One Heart"**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **!**_ _ **Absurd story,**_ _ **S**_ _ **tory from me,**_ _ **T**_ _ **ypo,**_ _ **Gaje, Mainstrem,**_ _ **etc**_

 _ **NO BASH!**_

 _ **NO SILENT READERS!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**_

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma—Saudara kembar dengan sifat yang saling berlawanan. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama—Haruno Sakura. Namun tak bisa bagi Sakura untuk menerima dua cinta di dalam hatinya yang hanya ada satu. Cinta yang berasal dari dua laki-laki yang berbeda dengan kelebihan juga kekurangan mereka masing-masing._

#

#

#

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **#**

 **#**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan Sakura di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan selama ini, Naruto benar-benar melaksanakan tekadnya tersebut. Setiap hari dan setiap kesempatan, ia berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Sakura. Namun sepertinya Sakura masih belum bisa berbicara dengan Naruto hingga ia selalu menghindarinya. Walau begitu, Naruto tak pernah menyerah. Sakura pun harus selalu siap melihat Naruto dimanapun dan kapanpun. Karena pemuda itu selalu muncul dimana-mana dan kapan saja. Sakura sendiri sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

" _Ne, Forehead!"_ panggil Ino pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Hm?" Sakura tetap fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Ayo, kita pulang~" rengek Ino.

"Tidak mau" jawab Sakura tegas, namun ia tetap fokus pada bukunya.

Ino meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan malas. " _Mou~,_ Sekolah telah usai sejak tadi, kan? tapi kenapa kita malah terdampar di sini dan bukannya pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang sekarang, _Pig._ Mengertilah" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya.

"Apa ini karena Naruto?" tanya Ino yang langsung membuat bahu Sakura sedikit bergerak. Mungkin ia terkejut.

Ino pun menyeringai. "Jadi benar tebakanku. Kau pasti ingin menghindari pemuda pirang itu, kan?"

Sakura meletakan bukunya secara perlahan ke atas meja. Namun ia masih tak menatap Ino. "Aku hanya...belum siap" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit jeda.

"Lalu kapan kau siap?" tanya Ino.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ino.

Ino pun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Berhentilah melarikan diri, Sakura. Lagipula kau yang mengatakannya padaku kalau kau mencintainya dan kau ingin menggapainya. Tapi kenapa kau terus-terusan melarikan diri darinya?" tutur Ino dan Sakura hanya dapat terdiam membisu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghadapi semuanya dan mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan padamu? Bukankah itu tidak terlalu buruk?" saran Ino.

"Mmm, apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi—..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaahhh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! cepat ikut aku!" Ino segera menarik Sakura pergi dari perpustakaan. Namun tentu saja ia tak lupa untuk membawa tasnya maupun tas Sakura ikut pergi bersamanya.

"I-Ino? A-apa yang k-kau lakukan? Kau mau membawaku ke-kemana?" Sakura bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba saja Ino menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat. Bahkan ia sampai dibuat kewalahan.

"Berisik! Ikut saja!" omel Ino sambil terus menarik tangan Sakura pergi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pohon yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Ino, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura setelah menstabilkan pernafasannya.

Ino segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. "Lihat!" perintahnya dan Sakura pun menurutinya.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sakura cukup terkejut.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Yap! Naruto! Dia pasti sedang menunggumu. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu" jelas Ino.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Namun ini malah membuat Ino sangat geram. Jika saja Sakura bukan sahabatnya, mungkin dia telah memotong-motong Sakura menjadi beberapa bagian. Ok, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi yang jelas ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan. Ia tahu, kalau ini adalah pengalaman cinta Sakura yang pertama. Oleh sebab itu, ia ingin membantu Sakura. Namun sikap gadis itu yang tidak menentu membuat kesabarannya habis.

Ino pun mendorong Sakura untuk berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Temui dia dan dengarkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu. Hadapi semuanya dan jangan melarikan diri lagi" nasihat Ino.

"Cepatlah! Aku akan mendukungmu dari kejauhan!" ujar Ino tanpa mendorong Sakura lagi.

"B-Baiklah" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. Namun terkadang ia melihat ke belakang—ke tempat Ino berada—dan sahabatnya itu hanya memberinya senyuman lebar. Walau begitu, ia merasa mendapat banyak keberanian untuk berjalan terus ke depan dan menghadapi semuanya.

Sakura pun terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tenang. Walau begitu, sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kata apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto. Pusing memikirkannya, Sakura memilih untuk bersikap biasa—seolah-olah akan pulang sekolah—dan menunggu Naruto yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sakura- _chan,_ tunggu! Tolong dengarkan diriku sebentar saja" ujar Naruto sesuai dugaan Sakura. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia atur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

"Akan ku dengarkan. Tapi waktumu hanya sebentar" jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus. Walau sebenarnya ia hanya mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Sakura mau mendengarkannya. " _Arigatou"_ ujarnya bagai anak kecil yang baru saja diberi sebuah permen.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura _'to the point'._

"Aaa, itu, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu mengenai pertengkaran kita waktu itu. Aku yang salah karena tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar egois. Jadi..." Naruto memberi jeda sebentar. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia membungkukan badannya—menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

" _Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai,..."_ ujar Naruto yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Eehh?"

" _Gomennasai, gomennasai"_ Lanjut Naruto yang semakin menarik perhatian banyak orang.

" _B-baka!_ Cepat tegakkan badanmu! Apa kau tidak malu menunduk seperti itu di depanku?" omel Sakura.

"Akan ku lakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku. Bahkan jika itu hal yang sangat memalukan sekalipun. Jadi aku tidak akan menegakkan badanku sebelum kau memaafkanku" tutur Naruto.

Sakura pun jadi bingung sendiri. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi kumohon sekarang tegakkan badanmu"

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Naruto segera menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Benar kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Iya, iya, aku memaafkanmu" jawabnya.

"Semudah itu?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata masih belum yakin.

"Mmm, sebenarnya sulit, sih, memaafkanmu. Karena kau benar-benar mengecewakanku" jawab Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

Senyum di wajah Naruto pun menghilang ketika mendengarnya. "Aku tahu" Naruto ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya. Membuat Naruto merasa tertarik dengan kelanjutannya. Sehingga ia pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"...Tak ada gunanya, kan, memendam amarah terlalu lama? Jadi aku memaafkanmu" lanjut Sakura masih dengan senyum tulus yang menghias wajah cantiknya.

Naruto pun mencoba mencari kebohongan pada _emerald_ Sakura. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Sakura benar-benar memaafkannya. Ini membuatnya sangat senang hingga ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. " _Arigatou"_ ujarnya.

"Jadi, apa hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Jika begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang" tutur Sakura sambil berbalik. Namun tangan Naruto menghentikannya.

" _Chotto matte!_ Masih ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Naruto.

Sakura pun kembali berbalik—menghadap Naruto. "Katakan dengan cepat atau aku akan pergi" tutur Sakura yang lebih mirip dengan ancaman.

Tapi bukannya mengatakannya dengan cepat, Naruto malah terlihat gugup dan kebingungan. "Mmm, _etto, a-ano..._ se-sebenarnya.."

"Aku pergi" ujar Sakura sambil berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih disibukkan dengan kegugupannya. Namun belum sempat Sakura melangkah lebih dari sepuluh langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Semua itu karena...

"SAKURA- _CHAN_ , AKU MENCINTAIMU!" ...tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyatakan cintanya dengan suara yang sangat keras dan tentunya kembali menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Heeehhh?! A-apa yang ba-baru saja k-kau katakan?" tanya Sakura sambil berbalik dengan perlahan. Sungguh, muka Sakura sekarang sangatlah merah. Lebih merah dari kepiting rebus atau pun tomat segar.

"SAKURA- _CHAN,_ AKU MENCINTAIMU! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI—Hmmmpphh!" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sakura telah membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

" _B-Baka!_ Ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau melakukan hal se-seperti ini?! a-apa kau tidak ma-malu?" omel Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi sempat membekap mulut Naruto.

"Menyatakan cinta itu tidak memalukan, Sakura- _chan._ Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin mengatakannya di televisi agar seluruh dunia tahu kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan sangat mencintaimu" tutur Naruto dengan polosnya. Namun itu malah membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Kau gila, ya?!" omelnya lagi.

"Aku memang gila karena terlalu mencintaimu" ujar Naruto begitu mudahnya. Padahal Sakura sekarang telah benar-benar kacau—mukanya sangatlah merah dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencangnya. Bahkan mungkin ia telah lupa cara bernafas.

"Su-sudah hentikan semua ini" ujar Sakura.

Melihat keadaan Sakura, Naruto pun menyeringai senang. "Sakura- _chan"_ panggilnya.

"Hm"

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, lho" tuturnya tanpa melepaskan _sapphire_ nya dari _emerald_ Sakura. Membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Aku menolak dan sekarang aku mau pulang" jawab Sakura kurang dari 3 detik.

"HEEEHH?! Secepat itu? Kau tak mau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto yang cukup terkejut dengan penolakan Sakura yang kurang dari 3 detik itu.

"Ti-dak" jawab Sakura tegas sambil berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya—pulang ke rumah.

"Walau begitu aku tidak akan menyerah, lho, Sakura- _chan!"_ seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Sakura.

"Aku akan terus menyatakan cintaku hingga kau menerimaku!" teriak Naruto lebih keras. Jujur, Sakura cukup malu dengan semua ini. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Terserah kau saja!" balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja berbaikan dengan Naruto. Di tambah Naruto yang menyatakan cintanya. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya ini. Tapi jika ia begitu gembira dengan pernyataan cinta Naruto, kenapa dia menolaknya? Padahal ia juga mencintai Naruto.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman kecil untukmu, Naruto. Karena kau pernah menyakiti perasaanku" gumam Sakura dengan senyum sadis. Ia terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Sepertinya ia masih sedikit marah pada Naruto. Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau tak ada gunanya memendam amarah.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia tak terlihat kecewa sedikitpun. Bahkan ia malah menyeringai senang. "Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku benar-benar telah dibuat jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura- _chan"_

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

"Menma, kau belum makan?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja tiba di kamar Menma dan melihat sebuah nampan yang masih penuh berisi makanan di atas meja. Hari ini Sakura memanglah berniat untuk menjenguk Menma di rumah sakit dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Dari kemarin ia tak sempat menjenguk Menma. Karena ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan kelas. Besok, kan, festival budaya.

"Makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak" jawab Menma sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Namun tetap masih di atas kasurnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Menma itu cukup pemilih kalau soal makanan. "Aku tahu, kalau makanan di rumah sakit itu biasanya kurang enak. Jadi aku membawakanmu ini" Sakura mengangkat sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus kain dengan rapi.

"Bento?" tebak Menma.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dan meletakan bentonya di atas meja tersebut. "Tepat! Aku membuatnya sendiri dan aku bisa menjamin kalau ini tak berbahaya bagi kesehatanmu" ujar Sakura sambil membuka kainnya perlahan sehingga menampakkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru.

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Menma dan Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Oh iya! Kemana _Oba-san_ dan _Oji-san?_ Juga Naruto? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tiba di sini" tanya Sakura begitu sadar kalau Menma hanya sendirian di kamar ini.

" _Tou-san_ sedang bekerja dan _Kaa-san_ sedang pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Sejak kemarin ia telah merawatku. Jadi aku memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Sedangkan _Baka-_ Naruto sepertinya masih ada kegiatan kelas untuk festival budaya. Apa kelas kita tidak berpartisipasi dalam festival budaya?" tutur Menma.

"Mana mungkin. Tentu saja kelas kita ikut berpartisipasi. Hanya saja semua persiapannya sudah selesai kemarin." Sakura membuka penutup bentonya dan bau harum masakannya pun menyebar ke seluruh ruang kamar ini. Membuat nafsu makan Menma kembali.

"Sekarang kau makanlah. Biar aku yang menyuapimu" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan medekati Menma dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah kotak bento dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sumpit.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Jadi kau tak perlu menyuapiku" tolak Menma.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan ingin menyuapimu" tutur Sakura kecewa.

Menma pun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum membalas perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah, kau boleh menyuapiku. Tapi hanya kali ini saja" semburat merah menghias ke dua pipi Menma.

Sakura terlihat begitu senang dan bersemangat. Sepertinya dia memang ingin sekali menyuapi seseorang. " _Arigatou._ Kalau begitu, katakan 'Aaahhhh'" ujar Sakura.

Menma pun hanya dapat menurutinya. Jadi dia pun membuka mulutnya dan Sakura menyuapinya. Namun mukanya kini menjadi lebih merah lagi. "Aaahhh!"

"Sakura" panggil Menma di tengah acara makannya yang romantis.

"Ya?" Sakura menatap Menma penuh perhatian. Membuat Menma salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi ia terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Berkencanlah dengaku" pinta Menma tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura yang gugup dan ikut salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu" jawab Menma sambil menatap _emerald_ Sakura serius. Entah kenapa, karena tatapan dari _sapphire_ Menma itu, ia tak dapat menolaknya. Lagipula ia memang tak ingin menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita berkencan" Sakura menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu, dua hari dari sekarang kita bertemu di sekolah jam 11 siang. Bagaimana?" usul Menma.

"Eh? Dua hari dari sekarang? Di sekolah? Bukankah itu hari terakhir festival budaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku memang berencana untuk berkencan denganmu di festival budaya. Jadi aku bisa berkencan denganmu sekaligus menikmati festival budaya yang entah bisa ku ikuti lagi atau tid—..." belum selesai Menma berbicara, Sakura telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan katakan itu. Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku tak mau berkencan denganmu" ujar Sakura yang membuat Menma cukup terkejut.

Menma pun hanya dapat menunduk dan tersenyum. Ia tidak munkin bisa berdebat dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Jadi ia pun hanya dapat mengalah. Tapi entah kenapa, ia menjadi semakin tertarik pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi"

"Berjanjilah!" paksa Sakura.

"Hm. Aku berjanji" jawab Menma yang membuat senyum lembut menghias wajah cantik Sakura.

"Jadi dua hari dari sekarang kita kencan di sekolah jam 11, ya? Eh, tapi apa kau boleh keluar?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh jika hanya satu hari. Aku sudah meminta izin sebelum mengajakmu. Namun setelah itu aku akan kembali dirawat di rumah sakit" jawab Menma.

"Baiklah jika memang boleh. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang" tutur Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Dan aku akan datang cepat" balas Menma.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Hari yang telah di tunggu oleh Sakura dan Menma tiba. Mentari pun kini mulai naik. Pertanda hari telah siang. Seperti janjinya, Sakura menunggu Menma di gerbang sekolah. Namun sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika menunggu di gerbang. Sebab ia masih memakai pakaian _maid._ Ia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya setelah bertugas melayani para pembeli. Yap! Itu semua karena kelasnya yang membuka sebuah _maid cafe._ Ia sudah terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini saat bekerja sambilan. Tapi rasanya aneh jika memakai pakaian seperti ini di sekolah.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Menma telah tiba dengan di antar orang tuanya menggunakan mobil. Segera Sakura hampiri Menma yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. "Kau datang cepat" ujar Sakura.

"Seperti janjiku" jawab Menma sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku oleh Sakura. Dia memang pernah melihat Sakura menggunakan pakaian _maid_ sebelumnya. Saat gadis itu sedang bekerja sambilan. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu saja terkesima. Karena di matanya, Sakura selalu terlihat sangat cantik.

"A-apa penampilanku aneh?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menyadarkan Menma. Menma pun menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak" jawab Menma dan Sakura pun menjadi lega ketika mendengarnya.

"Sebaliknya. Kau terlihat sangat cantik" gumam Menma pelan.

"Eh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Menma?" tanya Sakura dan lagi-lagi Menma salah tingkah.

"A-aku tak mengatakan apapun. Ayo, kita segera masuk ke dalam" ajak Menma sambil menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Bersenang-senanglah! Tapi jangan sampai kelelahan!" pesan Kushina sebelum Minato kembali melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan sekolah anaknya. Menma pun hanya dapat tersenyum dari kejauhan ketika mendengar pesan ibu tercintanya itu.

"Jadi? Kita akan pergi ke mana dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan begitu bersemangat.

Menma tersenyum senang melihat Sakura begitu menikmati kencan ini. Itu berarti pilihannya untuk berkencan di festival budaya ini tepat. Dengan begini, suasana di antara mereka tidak akan canggung. Dia pun lebih suka dengan suasana yang seperti ini. "Terserah kau" jawab Menma.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita melihat kedai-kedai yang ada di luar gedung sekolah dulu? Setelah itu kita berkeliling di dalam gedung" usul Sakura.

Menma pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah" jawabnya.

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri, ya! Kalau kau lelah, katakan padaku" oceh Sakura yang mengkahwatirkan keadaan Menma dan ini semakin membuat Menma senang.

"Ya" jawab Menma singkat. Mereka pun mulai berkeliling dan melihat kedai-kedai yang ada di luar gedung sekolah. Terkadang mereka berhenti di kedai yang menarik perhatian mereka dan membeli apa yang dijual kedai itu. Kini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih walau bukan begitu kenyataannya. Beruntung Naruto tak melihat ini. Pemuda pirang itu sepertinya disibukkan oleh rumah hantu yang kelasnya buat.

Setelah melihat semua kedai yang ada di luar gedung sekolah, Sakura dan Menma pun kini mulai berkeliling di dalam gedung. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, langit mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi acara puncak festival, yaitu api unggun akan segera dimulai. Menma memang berencana untuk ikut menikmati acara api unggun. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih untuk datang jam 11. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan terlalu lelah.

"Sakura" panggil Menma ketika mereka berdua sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil melihat api unggun super besar yang mulai menyala.

"Hm?" Sakura pun memalingkan mukanya ke arah Menma—memberinya perhatian penuh.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Menma begitu beraninya. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditanya malah salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, sih?" oceh Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku" jawab Menma yang membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, tawa Sakura terdengar. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Menma.

"Tidak. Lucu saja saat mendengarmu berbicara sepert tadi" jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Menma menjadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba. Membuat Menma merasa bingung.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau mengajakku untuk berdansa? Kalau begitu, ayo, kita berdansa!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Menma dan membawanya ke dekat api unggun untuk berdansa bersama dengan murid yang lain.

Lagu pun mulai mengalun lembut dan semua murid mulai berdansa bersama. Di bawah sinar rembulan dan hangatnya api unggun, Sakura berdansa dengan Menma. Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Jantung Menma maupun jantung Sakura tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Walau begitu, mereka benar-benar menikmatinya. Satu hari ini, mereka merasa lebih dekat. Dan karena semua ini, Menma memutuskan suatu hal.

"Sakura, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu" ujar Menma di tengah dansa mereka.

Sakura pun menatap Menma dan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Jika aku bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Pasti aku akan memenuhinya"

"Aku ingin meminta jawabanmu sekarang" ujar Menma sambil menghentikan kegiatan dansa mereka. Sakura cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu apa yang Menma maksud. Tapi apa yang Menma lakukan itu memanglah wajar. Sudah cukup lama Sakura menggantungkan perasaan Menma. Ia harus segera memutuskan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Walau begitu, jika boleh jujur, ia masih ragu. Apalagi mengingat penyakit Menma. Ini membuatnya semakin bimbang.

"Mmm, _etto..."_ Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan sejujurnya mengenai perasaanmu, Sakura. Dengan begitu, kau sama saja menghargai perasaanku dan perasaanmu sendiri" tutur Menma yang menyadarkan Sakura. Seluruh beban dan keraguannya seakan-akan lenyap semuanya. Apa yang Menma katakan itu benar. Jika ia jujur mengenai perasaannya, itu berarti ia menghargai perasaan Menma maupun perasaannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadari ini sejak lama. Sehingga ia tak perlu tenggelam dalam keraguan terlalu lama.

Sakura menatap _sapphire_ Menma dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lembut. Kini dia dapat memberikan jawaban yang terbaik pada Menma. Karena ia telah yakin pada perasaannya sendiri. "Aku..."

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

" _Ne,_ Menma!" panggil Naruto pada Menma yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di kasurnya. Hari ini Naruto lah yang menjenguk Menma di rumah sakit. Karena hari ini ia tak ada kegiatan apapun.

"Hm" Menma tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Ku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau pergi ke festival sekolah" ujar Naruto.

"Memang" jawab Menma singkat.

"Untuk apa? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku atau mengajakku?" protes Naruto.

Menma pun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Naruto datar. "Aku berkencan dengan Sakura. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu"

"Heee—eee?! Kau berkencan dengan Sakura- _chan?"_ seru Naruto terkejut.

"Hei, apa kamu mau membangunkan seluruh pasien?" tanya Menma dan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya?" rupanya Naruto merasa penasaran.

"Kami berkeliling, membeli makanan, berdansa, dan..." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto bertambah penasaran.

"...aku meminta jawabannya" lanjut Menma yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Jawabannya? Maksudmu" Naruto mengerti apa yang Menma maksud.

Menma pun mengangguk. "Ya"

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia..." ingatan-ingatan Menma mengenai jawaban Sakura pun kembali diputar di otaknya.

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

Menma telah tahu apa yang akan Sakura jawab. Namun ia ingin mendengar secara langsung jawaban dari Sakura. Walau semua ini akan menyakiti perasaannya, ia tetap harus mengetahuinya. Karena jika begitu, ia tidak akan terlalu banyak berharap lagi. "Aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan ini membuat jantung Menma tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat.

"...Tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Menma. Ada seseorang yang telah ku cintai" jawab Sakura begitu jelas.

Menma pun hanya dapat menyeringai puas. "Sudah kuduga"

"Eh?"

" _Arigatou,_ Sakura" ujar Menma.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Dia baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta Menma. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah berterimakasih padanya?

"Untuk semuanya. Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Selain itu, aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau jujur mengenai perasaanmu. Kau tidak membohongi perasaanmu hanya karena diriku. Itu berarti kau telah menghargai perasaanku" tutur Menma.

"Apa sebenarnya kau tahu mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Sakura dan Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mendengarnya langsung dariku? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Menma.

Menma pun tersenyum lembut. Membuat Sakura terkesima untuk beberapa saat. "Memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku harus mendengarnya langsung darimu. Dengan begitu, aku tak akan berharap terlalu banyak"

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

"...menolakku" lanjut Menma setelah semua ingatannya berhasil diputar ulang.

"Ditolak?!" Naruto tampak sangat terkejut.

"Hm" jawab Menma singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto masih tak menyangka.

"Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura?" tanya Menma.

"Aku sudah menyatakannya, kok" jawab Naruto yang jelas mengejutkan Menma. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan _pocker face_ nya.

"Kapan?" tanya Menma.

"Setiap hari dan setiap kesempatan" jawab Naruto dan Menma menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Menma tak percaya.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat dan jelas.

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?" tanya Menma.

"Dia selalu menolakku kurang dari 3 detik dan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berharap" jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Menma malah menahan tawanya.

"A! Kau tertawa!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertawa" ujar Menma. Namun jelas terlihat kalau ia menahan tawanya.

"Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu" Naruto terlihat kesal.

Menma pun mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kau tak mencoba mengajaknya kencan dulu?" saran Menma.

"Eh?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah sering mencuri _start_ darimu. Jadi sekarang bagianmu" tutur Menma setelah melihat tatapan tidak percaya Naruto.

"Mengajaknya kencan, ya... Saranmu boleh juga" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

Hari telah gelap. Bintang-bintang pun mulai menampakkan diri. Begitu pula dengan rembulan yang tak ingin kalah dari bintang. Udara pun kini semakin dingin. Memberi isyarat bagi Naruto untuk merapatkan jaketnya. Namun ia baru bisa merapatkan jaketnya setelah ia sampai di rumah Sakura. Karena kini ia sedang mengendarai sebuah motor ninja dan menuju ke rumah Sakura. Yap! Dia berencana untuk mengajak kencan Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sebenarnya ia belum membuat janji dengan Sakura. Tapi ia cukup yakin kalau Sakura tak akan menolak ajakannya. Dia pun segera turun dari motornya dan berjalan ke depan pintu rumah Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura perlahan.

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Rupanya orang itu adalah ibu Sakura—Mebuki. "Lho, Naruto?" Mebuki terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

" _Konbanwa, Kaa-chan"_ sapa Naruto sopan.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut. " _Konbanwa,_ Naruto. Ada perlu apa?"

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada. Biar _Kaa-chan_ panggilkan. Kau bisa masuk dan duduk dulu" tutur Mebuki sambil mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, _Kaa-chan._ Aku akan menunggu di sini saja. Karena aku tidak akan lama" tolak Naruto halus. Mebuki pun mengerti dan tak mencoba memaksanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura telah tiba di hadapan Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto kesal. "Kenapa kau datang kemari malam-malam begini?" tanyanya ketus.

Naruto pun menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan"

"K-k-kencan?! Yang benar saja?! Hari telah malam, Naruto" Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Memang kenapa kalau malam? Bukankah itu romantis?" Naruto bersikeras.

"Mmm, ta-tapi..." Sakura merasa ragu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ibunya datang dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Pergilah. _Kaa-san_ akan mendukungmu dari rumah" ujar Mebuki penuh semangat. Ia kini jadi terlihat seperti Ino.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _Kaa-san,_ tapi—aah, sudahlah! Baiklah. Aku akan berkencan denganmu. Jadi tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan berganti baju sebentar" Sakura pun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Mebuki malah ber-tos-ria. Namun tetap saja Narutolah yang paling bahagia. Karena rencananya berhasil.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura keluar dan mereka pun segera melesat menuju tempat kencan mereka. Walau begitu, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu tempat apa yang tengah di tuju oleh Naruto. Namun daripada itu, ia lebih tak mengerti alasan Naruto tiba-tiba menggunakan motor. Karena sebelumnya ia selalu menggunakan mobil.

" _Ne,_ Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memakai motor?" tanya Sakura.

"Agar lebih cepat sampai" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" Rupanya Sakura masih penasaran.

"Rahasia. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu" ujar Naruto yang membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Tapi dia tak ingin bertanya lagi. Lagipula itu percuma. Naruto pasti tak akan memberitahunya. Walau begitu, jujur, ia sangat penasaran. Apalagi setelah mereka melewati jalanan yang berada di antara hutan dan terus naik ke atas.

Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan laju motornya. Sakura pun turun dari motor Naruto dan melepaskan helm yang melindungi kepalanya. "Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah" jawab Naruto sambil ikut turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya.

 _Emerald_ Sakura pun segera menjelajahi setiap sudut tempat ini—untuk mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya pepohonan dan sebuah tanah kosong dengan pagar yang mengelilinginya. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tanah kosong tersebut. Betapa terkesimanya ia ketika _emerald_ nya dapat melihat seluruh pemandangan kota dengan semua lampunya dari atas sini. Ia juga dapat melihat langit bertabur bintang dan sebuah rembulan dengan sangat jelas. Sungguh indah.

"Indah bukan?" Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "Hm! Sangat indah!"

"Aku menemukannya saat aku sedang bertengkar dengan Menma beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu aku kemari menggunakan sepeda" tutur Naruto.

"Apa setelah itu kau sering kemari?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kadang-kadang. Aku hanya kemari jika sedang ada masalah dan membutuhkan tempat untuk menenangkan diri" jawab Naruto sambil melihat indahnya gemerlap lampu kota di bawah sana.

"Tempat ini memang menenangkan" komentar Sakura.

Naruto pun menatap Sakura. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Sangat suka! Bahkan rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin"

"Kalau begitu, berteriaklah" ujar Naruto. Sakura pun tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum lembut.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan barulah ia berteriak keras. " _WATASHI WA NARUTO GA SUKI DESU*!"_

"HEE?!" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat yang Sakura teriakan barusan. Sedangkan Sakura malah tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar atau berhalusinasi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengatai Naruto. "Apa sekarang kau tak hanya bodoh tapi juga tuli?"

"Be-berarti yang k-kau ka-katakan tadi itu.."

Sakura pun mengangguk mantap. "Hm! Semua yang ku katakan tadi itu benar. Aku memang mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu" Walau Sakura mengataknnya setegas itu dan seolah-olah tak merasa gugup sedikit pun, namun semburat merah di pipinya tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Ta-tapi selama ini kau selalu menolak pernyataan cintaku. Bahkan kau menolaknya kurang dari 3 detik" oceh Naruto.

"Itu hanya sebuah hukuman kecil bagimu karena pernah membuatku marah" jelas Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruto pun hendak protes. Namun getar HP nya menghentikan niatnya tersebut.

Rupanya ia mendapat telfon dari ibunya. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting. Jadi ia pun segera mengangkatnya tanpa menunggu lama lagi. " _Moshi-moshi"_

 **~:~:~:~:~:2Lfor1H:~:~:~:~:~**

 _ **[Beberapa Menit Sebelum Naruto Menerima Panggilan]**_

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kamar Menma. Ini di karenakan dia yang memang sedang sendirian. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Tapi tanpa diberitahu oleh dokter ataupun orang tuanya, ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia merasakan hal itu. Namun kini ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Karena tak ada beban lagi pada dirinya. Dia telah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta walau ia tak bisa memiliki gadis yang ia cintai itu. Namun paling tidak ia tahu kalau gadis yang ia cintai itu akan bahagia. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

 _ **CKLEK!**_

 _ **KRIEETT!**_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Menma yang terbuka. Menma pun tersadar dari semua pemikirannya. " _Kaa-san? Tou-san?"_ panggil Menma ketika ia merasa kalau orang tuanya lah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kushina setelah mendengar panggilan lemah dari putranya yang telah terbaring di atas kasur selama beberapa hari ini.

" _Kaa-san_ baru saja menangis, ya?" tanya Menma yang melihat bekas air mata di pipi putih Kushina.

Kushina pun tersenyum lembut-memperlihatkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Tidak, kok. _Kaa-san_ tidak menangis" elak Kushina.

"Apa benar itu _Tou-san_?" kini giliran Minato yang diintrograsi oleh Menma.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang menangis di sini. Malah sebaliknya. Kami akan terus tersenyum. Kau tak perlu khawatir" tutur Minato dengan senyum menghias wajah tampannya.

Menma pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rintihan pelan. Rupanya itu berasal dari Menma yang mulai merasakan sesak nafas lagi. Keringat dingin pun mengucur deras. "A..pa...ini sudah...wak..tunya?" tanyanya dengan susah payah.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil terus mengusap keringat dingin yang ada di dahi Menma dengan sebuah sapu tangan. "Tidak. Kau akan hidup lebih lama lagi" hibur Kushina pada Menma. Walau kenyataannya, dia sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Minato sejak Menma merasa kesakitan, ia telah menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter dan beberapa perawat. Jadi kini ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga dokter dan beberapa perawat itu datang sambil terus berharap agar Menma diberi sedikit kekuatan.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, dokter dan beberapa perawat yang di tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. "Namikaze- _san_ , tolong tunggu di luar" ujar salah seorang perawat. Kushina dan Minato mengerti. Sehingga mereka pergi keluar kamar.

"Kushina, cepat kau hubungi Naruto" perintah Minato. Kushina mengerti dan segera menelfon Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Kushina setelah Naruto mengangkat telfonnya.

"Tolong cepat datang ke rumah sakit. Keadaan Menma memburuk" tuturnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Tetap hati-hati dalam mengendarai kendaraanmu. Jangan terlalu mengebut" pesan Kushina sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang" jawab Kushina.

Mereka pun kini kembali terlarut dalam kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak? Dokter baru saja berbicara pada mereka kalau umur Menma mungkin tak akan lama lagi jika tak segera melakukan transplantasi jantung dan kini tiba-tiba saja kondisi Menma memburuk. Tentu saja mereka sangat khawatir. Terlebih sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk Menma. Ini membuat kemungkinan hidup Menma menjadi sangat kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tibalah Naruto dan juga Sakura di rumah sakit. Mereka pun segera menuju ke ruangan Menma. Bersamaan dengan bergabungnya Naruto dan Sakura dengan Minato dan Kushina, dokter pun keluar dari ruang kamar Menma. Ia langsung disambut oleh Kushina yang sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Menma, Tsunade- _sensei?"_ tanya Kushina.

Dokter wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu pun hanya dapat menatap sendu. "Kami berhasil menghentikan sesak nafasnya. Tapi tetap saja keadaannya masih belum membaik. Ia harus segera melakukan transplantasi jantung itu atau paling tidak memakai jantung buatan"

"Menma tak akan mau menggunakan jantung buatan" tutur Sakura yang benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan transplantasi jantung dan gunakan saja jantungku. Bukankah jantung kami berdua cocok?" saran bodoh dari Naruto yang mengejutkan semua pihak.

"Jangan Naruto! Jangan lakukan itu. Menma pun tak akan menyukainya" cegah Sakura.

"Ya, jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh" Minato ikut mencegah Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita tak punya pilihan lain, kan?" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Memang. Tapi jangan pernah lakukan hal itu, Naruto" Kushina pun sependapat dengan Sakura maupun Minato.

"Benar. Lagipula kami tak bisa menggunakan jantung orang yang masih hidup" tutur Tsunade.

"Berarti kalian bisa menggunakan jantung orang yang telah mati, kan?" tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Sebelumnya, _gomennasai,_ karena aku telah menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi sebenarnya niatku baik, kok. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan jantung kakakku yang baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan" tutur gadis cantik itu.

"Tapi kami perlu izin dari pihak keluarga almarhum" ujar Tsunade.

"Hanya aku satu-satunya keluarga kakakku. Karena orang tua kami telah meninggal juga. Tapi jika belum cukup, Anda bisa meminta izin pada kakek dan nenek yang telah merawat kami sejak orang tua kami meninggal" balas gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lansia datang dari belakang gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kami mengizinkannya. Karena cucu kami yang meminta agar seluruh organ tubuhnya dapat bermaanfaat bagi orang lain" tutur seorang kakek.

Perkataan gadis dan pasangan lansia itu menyentuh hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Kushina kini terlihat sangat senang dan berulang kali ia berterima kasih pada mereka. Begitu pula dengan Minato, Naruto, dan juga Sakura.

Tsunade pun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kami akan melakukan beberapa uji kecocokan. Jika cocok, kami akan segera melakukan operasi"

Beberapa uji kecocokan pun dijalani hingga akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu tiba. Betapa senangnya Kushina, Minato, Naruto, dan juga Sakura saat tahu kalau ternyata jantung itu cocok dengan Menma. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, operasipun segera dilaksanakan. Dan mereka kembali terlarut dalam kekhawatiran. Walau telah menemukan jantung yang cocok, resiko gagal saat olerasi tetaplah ada. Tentu ini membuat mereka tak dapat tenang.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya operasi pun selesai. Tsunade segera keluar dari ruang operasi. "Bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Minato dan Tsunade tersenyum senang.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Sebentar lagi Menma pun akan dipindahkan di ruang kamarnya lagi. Namun jika ingin menjenguknya, tolong secara bergantian" tutur Tsunade yang langsung membuat semuanya merasa lega.

Menma pun dipindahkan ke ruang kamarnya lagi. Namun ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Walau begitu, Kushina dan semua yang ingin menjenguknya mulai masuk ke ruang kamar Menma secara bergantian. "Kau tak ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang merupakan adik dari sang pendonor jantung. Gadis itu memang ikut menunggu semua proses. Dari uji kecocokan sampai operasi.

"Apa aku pantas? Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya" ujar gadis itu.

Sakura pun tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Kau itu ikut berperan dalam menyelamatkan hidupnya. Jadi kau pantas untuk menjenguknya"

Gadis itu masih belum yakin. Jadi ia pun melihat keseliling—mencoba meminta persetujuan—dan mereka semua mengangguk mengizinkan. Ini membuatnya sangat senang.

Dengan senyum lebar, ia perlahan masuk ke dalam ruang kamar Menma. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Menma yang baru saja sadar. Menma pun begitu. Ia baru saja sadar, namun orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Menma.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum lembut dan berjalan mendekat secara perlahan. Lalu berhenti tepat di samping kasur Menma. "Aku adik dari pemilik jantung yang sekarang berdetak di tubuhmu"

 **~:~:~:~:~:OWARI:~:~:~:~:~**

YEEEE! Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. _Gomen,,,_ Shizu update nya kemalaman...

Oh iya! Shizu sengaja membuat akhir cerita ini agak nggantung. Karena jika Shizu terus lanjutin, nanti sudah bukan kisah antara Naruto, Menma, dan Sakura lagi. Jadi Shizu lebih memilih untuk membuat sequel nya nanti. Tapi itu jika _readers_ semua setuju untuk dibuatkan sequel. Nanti isi sequelnya itu kisah cinta Menma. Tapi tetap ada NaruSaku, kok! tenang aja. Itu jika kalian setuju, lho... Lalu jika nanti kalian setuju, tolong beritahu Shizu juga, ya, perempuan yang cocok untuk dijadikan pasangan Menma. Shizu masih bingung, nih... tolong dibantu, ya...

*Watashi wa Naruto ga suki desu : Aku mencintai Naruto

Sekarang saatnya balas-balas review!

 **Ryutocchi** Ini udah lanjut, kok.. **teamhimawari** ini udah lanjut.. _arigatou_ atas dukungannya **Paijo payah** _gomen,_ tapi Shizu memang berniat untuk segera menyelesaikan ff ini. **Aion sun Rise** Menma tidak mati, kan? **Dear God** udah lanjut, nih... **Nagase Arisa** Iya, nih.. tapi sekarang udah selesai semua, horeee... **Nofita817** semoga suka endingnya... **Guest** sampai 8 chapter aja. Tapi kalau mau ditambah sequel bisa, kok.. Barbie- _chan?_ maksudmu Ino? Di sini dia Cuma sebaga orang yang menyadarkan perasaan Sakura. **Dulahan** nggak ada yang mati, kok... **Aprilia NS** ini udah lanjut... **AndrianiJoanne** Udah lanjut, nih... **Guest** Naruto udah mendapatkan Sakura, tuh.. **Aiko** udah lanjut, kok..

Teman-teman, _Arigatou_ karena selama ini telah mendukung Shizu... semoga endingnya nggak mengecewakan. Shizu sudah mendiskusikan ending ini bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat Shizu. Jadi semoga kalian menyukainya... _Gomennasai_ kalau Shizu pernah menuliskan hal yang tidak pantas. _Jaa!_

 **=0=0=0=ARIGATOU=0=0=0=**

 **=0=0=0=0=SAYOUNARA=0=0=0=0=**


End file.
